The After Math
by KittenAlice2
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Bella needs to open up to someone to get out of the zombie state. She gets sick and now with Victoria out to get her she's all alone or is Charlie really dead? What does Bella know? What about the Pack? Most of all Why is Bella's belly getting bigger? M for -Writting
1. Broken Promise

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

He he he's gone the pain hurts so much the whole in my heart it keeps getting bigger and it's like a knife is in me and it keeps stabbing and stabbing me till there's a giant whole in me a whole that hurts and craves to be filled.

I'm here miserable and the birds are chirping and the suns out.

"He's gone He's gone he's gone" I whispered that's all I can say it's all I've been saying since he left

"Bella please sweetie talk to me." I looked in to my dad's eyes and saw him pleading he had such pain in his eyes I flinched.

I hate that I'm hurting him

He sighs "Sweetie I'm going to call your mom ok you can go and live with her and she can help ok?"

"Y-you you don't want m-me?" I said in a very low voice I just couldn't speak louder looking at my dad tears were flowing really hard now of course he doesn't want me if E-Ed... If he didn't want me why would Charlie.

"What sweetie no I love you of course I want you sweetie look at me." he was really pleading now he looked so sad as I looked in to his eyes he looked like he would cry. "I want you to talk to someone. If not me then your mom maybe." he said

"I-I want to stay." I said

"Ok then you can stay." he said he was going to walk out of my room but I didn't want to be alone I reached for his hand and when I caught it he looked at me I looked in to his eyes

"Don't leave me daddy" I said

I pulled him till he was sitting on my bed I got out from under my blanks still holding his hand I was scared he'd leave. Then I crawled in to his lap and let his hand go and raped my arms around his neck. I cried he rubbed soothing circles on my back until I calmed down.

"Dad let's talk." I said pulling away but still sat in his lap

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me very concerned

I took a deep breath "Yes." my voice still very soft.

"Ok sweetie tell me what happened." he said

"I went to school and E-Ed... he wasn't there." I looked at my hands this was so hard.

"Sweetie you don't have t..."

I cut him off

"I drove home after school and he was here and told me we need to talk and I fallowed him in to the woods."

I took another deep breath

"He said that they were moving and he he he didn't w-w-want or l-lov-love me anymore." I could anymore I broke down I raped my arms around him again and cried.

"Shhh I know Bella first love hurts it always does but you will find someo..."I cut him off again

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE OR TO LOVE ANY ONE ELSE AND THERE IS NO ONE ELSE THERE NEVER WILL BE I LOVE HIM." I yelled unwrapping my arms from around his neck and through myself on to my bed.

"Bella your only 17 you don't know what love were no good for you the whole lot of them" he said

"Yes I do dad you just don't get it because you don't know them they're all the sweeties nicest people you'll ever meet they see the good in everything and even after all the horrible things that have happened to them and how their lives were taken away they still stand strong and take it." I looked him straight in the eyes when I said it.

"They were like my second family." I said the last part sadly and put my head back in my pillow face down.

"What do you mean by horrible things?" he asked

"I can't tell you." I said

"You can tell me anything."

I looked up at him

"Not this it's not my secret to tell I promised I would never tell." I said

Though he broke a promise to me and left me and they went with him taking my best friend i have none i can talk to about the truth about what really happened.

"Bella you shouldn't keep secrets if their bad." he was only trying to get me to talk

Why shouldn't I tell him? I want to tell someone.

"Fine you want to know the secret?" I sat up on the bed sitting crisscross

"Yes." he said

"Ok but do remember you asked for it." I said

"Bella it can't be that bad." he said with little chuckle

"Well let's start from the beginning on the first day of school when I came here i got a class with Him..." He cut me off

"What does this have to do with a secret?" dad asked

"If you interrupt you will never know. ok so just listen all the way through and I will answer questions at the end." I said

"Ok." he said nodding. So i told him of the first day of school. The way HE looked at me. Then not coming back till a week later then i told about the van.

"I know what I said that HE was next me but that wasn't true no one saw him just like you heard that's because he was by his car across the lot." i paused for a minute to see dad's face

"He ran to me on second a van is about to hit me then he's holding me down and one of his hands is holding the van from crushing my leg. Then I'm asking how he got to me so fast and he's lying saying I hit my head and that he was next to me and I told him I wasn't buying it so he pleaded with me to just go with the lie I promised if he told me the truth witch he said he would. He didn't at least not then." I rested for a while it did feel good to tell the truth i smiled

"Why are you smiling?" Dad asked

"It feels good to finally tell someone the truth to finally have someone to talk to about the secret other than them." I said

"Ok so where was I ah yes the van well after that we didn't talk for months till the day Mike asked me to the dance and..." He cut me off

"Wait Mike asked you to a dance?" Dad asked

"Dad what did I say and yes the Girls choice dance but well what he said was that Jess asked him and he didn't say yes because he thought I was going to ask him." I said

"Anyway so he talked to me well he just said my name when class was over and he was being annoying so I tried to be swift and storm out of class but dropped my books and when I looked down he had them all staked in his hands for me. Ok I think we should skip the whole Erik and Tyler asking me to the dance and got

"They asked you too?" dad asked

"Yah you know how Tyler came here for prom well E-Ed he was holding up traffic at school he pulled in front of me on purpose so I couldn't drive away so Tyler would ask me so he asked i gave an excuse and then Tyler said we have prom I said yah I didn't think he would take that as a yes but he did."

"Ok well let's skip to la push beach when we all went there..."then I go on into telling him about everything well I didn't say I flirted with Jacob to get the info.

"Ok so the people on the Res are crazy and think that the Cullen's are the Cold ones" my dad said shaking his head

"Dad, don't judge ok and you're interrupting again."

"Sorry." Charlie said.

Ok well now what am I support to say the next part of the story isn't good and I don't think I should tell my Dad.

But it's part of the story so I take a breath and get ready to tell him.

"So I have to tell you this to um prove a point but you need to promise not to get angry. You also can not talk any more or I stop all together."

"Why Bella what is it?"

"Dad, just promise me."

"Ok" he said

"Ok when I went to port angels with Ang and Jess well we shopped then I wanted to go to a book jess and Ang said I could meet them at the restaurant and I could go."

Charlie looked a little mad I wanted to say 'What dad?' but then I won't be able to finish the story

"After walking awhile I got lost and these two guys where fallowing me so I started walking somewhere else the I saw a couple more guys and I got cornered I froze I was trying to think I know I could not run so I though I could fight well before they got near me a car appeared from around the corner. It was him he told me to get in the car so I did.

When I saw the guys they were looking at him terrified that's when I sort of got it the speed from the van he never eat anything and his eyes change color when he's hungry." I told him about his driving and then he took me to dinner

"The waitress was practically throwing herself at him and he had no clue." I said annoyed remembering that night

I told him who I forgot my jacket and he gave me his and it was freezing and I told dad about me and HIS pretty much 20 questions who he didn't answer the first question and me guessing right on how he can read minds and then us leaving and in the car I asked my first question again and he was fallowing me to keep me safe Charlie was sort of ok with it he was grateful that Ed-e he saved me.

"Then I told him what I thought he was and told him that Jacob helped think of it." I said remembering his reaction to when I figured out what he was.

"So?" I jumped a little coming back to reality

"I was right." I said

"Well so what are they really?" Charlie asked

"Vampires." I said I just said it like it was nothing and the look on Charlie's face was priceless.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered out

"Dad, are you ok?" Ok maybe I gave my dad a heart attack.

"Y-yes." he said I thing more to himself then to me

"Ok so I know you have a lot of questions so go on ask away." I know he must be shocked but so was I when I found out and I had a lot to ask.

"Their vampires as in real live vampires?" he said

"No vampires aren't a live they don't have heart beats."

"They don't have heart beats?" he said shocked

"Nope." I said

"Ok um wow wait you were with a vampire did he did he drink from..."I cut him off before he finishes that sentence

"No of course not the Cullen's don't harm humans they eat animals." I said

"Animals, how do they get animals?" Charlie asked

"They hunt in the park." I said

"Wait they can't hunt there." He said

"The law says they can't use weapons like guns and stuff well it doesn't say teeth as weapons." I said giggling at the look on his face like he just realized the grossest thing ever.

"Ok well let's see some other things first garlic does nothing to them it just smells bad they don't eat anything but blood, they don't sleep in coffins they don't sleep at all, they don't burn in the sunlight they sparkle like diamonds, they are all beautiful, pail white, hard as stone, eyes are gold when full of animal blood brown or black when hungry, if they have red eyes they eat humans, they have super hearing, speed, and strength, and finally they can't die their immortal the only thing that can kill them that I know of is another vampire."

My dad was still taking it all in.

"Ok" he said slowly " so that's it?"

"Well no you know after I went out with them for baseball well we met a group of vampires three of them they were human drinkers and one was after me that's why I came home wanting to leave HE took me to his house and Alice and Jasper took me to phoenix to protect me and Esme and Rosalie stayed here and watched you." I said

"Me?" he said

"Well they wanted me and if they had you they knew I would come and get you. That's why I had to leave to keep you safe." I said looking down

"It didn't help me leaving. he found us and tricked me into going to him." I looked up at my dad

"I didn't fall down stairs I was attacked by a vampire and I tried to fight back well a little." I lifted my sleeve to show my dad my bite mark from James and Him biting me there.

I look to see my dad's face.

"The vampire James bit me and I was turning in to a vampire till HE took the venom out and saved me." I said and moved to the widow

"This is what I mean by sparkle." I said putting my scar in the sunlight and it glittered a little

"But on a vampire it's his whole body and more bright." I said

Charlie got up from the bed and walked over to me.

"Explain to me what happened and everything you know about vampires." Charlie said taking my wrist in his

So that's what I did I told him everything I knew I told him about who Carlisle has never drank human blood and how Carlisle was changed and I told him about the powers vampires can have and the little things I new how the others were turned.

"So Alice can see the future Jasper can feel what I'm feeling and change it and Ed..." he stopped himself

"And Edward can read minds Dad. Why'd you stop?" I asked

"Well I mean you couldn't say his name before and..." he trail off

Yah I couldn't and I didn't want to but talking about him remembering it just made me realize

"He does love me I mean he did all that stuff and the thing with Jasper was what made him leave he just wants me safe." I said

"Bella?" Charlie asked

"That ass whole." I said

"Bella!" Charlie explained for my language

"Sorry but dad don't you see Edward left to keep me safe not because he didn't love me." I said

"Of course he did sweetie I hate to admit it but he loves you after hearing what's been going on I can't deny it I don't like it but anyone who loves you that much is ok to me even if he's dead." Charlie and I laughed at the last part

We moved back to my bed and were sitting on it I was lay down with my he had probed up by the head board and my dad was next to me one leg on the bed spread-out and the other on the floor and he was leaning on the head board.

"You have no idea how good it feels to tell you."

"I'm glad you told me" he said and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeezes.

Getting up and throwing my hands around his neck and held him tight.

"Dad something else you can never tell anyone." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Wasn't planning on it Bella's people might think I'm crazy." He said a chuckled I giggled a little

"Yah before I told you I thought you would think I was crazy and send me away." I said looking down I was still in his arms my arms still around his neck. this is the first time me and my dad were really close and I like it I have never been a crying teenager where I would cry to daddy or mommy over something I took care of Renee so I was the adult and with Charlie I thought it would be the same thing since I learned he can't cook but I was wrong he took care of himself while I was with mom. He's an adult he knows when to be series and when to be fun. I'm finally not the one taking care of someone and I like it I like taking care of someone but being taken care of is great too.

"I would never think you are crazy Bella and I would never want to send you away." he said kissing the top of my head

"So I can stay?" I asked

"As long as you want." he said I hugged him tight and kissed his cheek

"Ok Bella its late time for bed." my dad said as he blushed from me kissing him I blushed to looking at are positions now realizing it. I looked at the clock 9:30pm it was early morning when Charlie came in here.

"We spent the whole day talking wow." I said

"I know. Tomorrows Monday school and you are going so you should get some sleep." Charlie said and he tucked me in to bed and kissed me on the cheek

"Good night sweetie love you." he said and walked to the door

"Good night dad love you to." I said and closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p>-So what do you think? What should I do next?<br>** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. I Can't Be Can I?

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was throwing up again.

I've been throwing up a lot lately.

"Bella are you ok?" My Dad said

He slowly opened the bathroom door since I just ran from the kitchen to in here and didn't lock the door.

"Bella that's 5 time this week I'm calling the doctor." he said worried and practically ran down stairs.

I was still throwing up. I didn't feel sick. Well I haven't felt hungry lately either but I have been craving meat and I crave it rear I usually eat a salad I'm not a real meat eater.

"Bells come on I called the doctor and he can take you now so come on." Charlie said as he entered the bathroom he froze when he saw me crying I don't even know why I was crying.

"Awe Bella come here." he said and came closer then sat on the bathroom floor with me

I crawled over to him and cuddled in to his side.

"shhhhh its ok daddy's here." he said rubbing my back to sooth me it was working

Me and my Dad have gotten really close since I told him about the Cullen's he took days off work and me and him talked.

"Sweetie why are you crying?" he asked

I cried harder " I don't know" I said

Finally I stopped and he told me to get ready

We were driving to the doctors

SKIPPING TO THE DOCTORS OFFICE

I just had a checkup and the doctor asked to see us in his office to tell us the results.

He was sitting at his desk

"So what's wrong with Bella will she be ok?" my Dad said holding my hand he was obviously worried and so was I.

"Nothing's wrong Charlie it's the complete opposite Bella is just going to be a mother." he said smiling

"I'm going to be what?" I said my face must be a sight

* * *

><p><strong>CHARLIE POV<strong>

I was shocked confused and scared all at once.

"I'm going to be a what?" Bella said I looked over t her to see her completely shocked her eyes are huge they look like they are about to fall out of the sockets and her mouth is slightly opened she looks at me and you could see the horror in her eyes.

"A mother it's a gift you are about maybe five weeks I would say. Yah well I have some other patients so congregations and good luck. See the nurse she'll give you some pan flips on what to eat to stay healthy and what's good for the baby of course that is if you decide to keep It." he said and left ( I 100% do not support abortion. I'm sorry even with rape I don't support.)

"Bella are you ok?" I said slowly I didn't know what to do. Did she want to keep the baby or get... no I can't let her do that I know it will run her life but I just can't think of her doing that. Renee wanted to with Bella but I don't believe in that and even before she was a full baby I fell in love with her I always wanted kids and when Renee was pregnant it made me so happy I talked her out of it I could do the same to Bells can't I?

This is her life let her live it a voice said to me

Great talking to myself and answering myself tats not crazy.

"No there's no way that I'm I'm that I'm ..."She tried to say. She's in denial

"Bella who's the father?" I asked I just needed to know.

"I'm on the pill and I was only with...can't have kids...can he?" she said to herself not really paying attention.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

I've been on the pill to regulate my cycle for years and I was only with Edward and he can't have kids well at least that's what I thought. I'm carrying Edwards baby. I smiled I'm carrying Edwards baby.

Wait Edwards Baby but he's not here he will never met he child.

"Bella what's wrong first you're all smiles and now you're frowning?" Dad asked

"The baby's Edwards." I said slowly and quietly hoping he didn't hear me

"What?" Charlie said standing up

"B-but he's a... and... a... you two... but y-you." Charlie was in hysterics over this I got up and started walking to the front desk.

The nurse at the desk was a short brunette girl she was on the phone and chewing gum smacking it in her mouth. It's discussing about the youth these days.

"Excuse me." I said s sweetly s possible she looked at me rolled her eyes and put on finger up at me that signaled one min.

" I can't wait to see you tonight" the nurse said in to the phone so it's a personal call.

My Dad was now standing next to me.

"Excuse me." I said again

"Hold on a minute." she said and went on talking about how much she missed this guy and that she can't wait to have fun tonight and I lost it.

"That's it!" I yelled and grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"Now I want the damn pan flip." I said yelled glaring at her she looked sort of scared

"Bella sweetie calm down." Charlie said

"She's over here chatting up some guy she's going to fuck to night and we have been waiting I'm tired hungry and I want to go home now." I said to Charlie right in his face. Then it clicked what I was doing

I stepped back OME I just yelled at my dad.

"Oh daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just so angry." I said

"It's ok go wait in the car I'll get the pan flips." he said and I walked out of the building and to his cruiser.

I was sitting in the front seat with my eyes closed I was so tired all of a sudden

I felt like I was being carried then in a soft comfortable cloud.

I wake up in my bed.

I don't know how I got here. I looked at the clock to see it was only 2 in the afternoon I slept the morning away.

I walked down stairs and my Dad was in the living room sleeping I didn't want to wake him so I went into the kitchen and started to make something to eat.

I was so hungry.

I grabbed some bread and sandwich meat and made some sandwiches for me and for Dad when he wakes up.

Once I finished my sandwiches, I was still hungry. I never eat this much then I remembered smiling I was eating for two.

I decided to make some Mac-n-Cheese.

Once the water was boiled, I poured in the noodles.

I heard grunting coming from the living room. Charlie was getting up I took his sandwich that I put in the fridge for him on the table for him.

He walked in to the kitchen and froze.

" Dad you ok?" I asked

"You're up." he said slowly

"Well yeah I got hungry oh and I made you a sandwich it's right on the table." I said laughing.

Of course I'm up I was not going to sleep all day

"Are you ok?" he asked and came over to me.

"Of course I am. I feel great after my little nap." I said smiling

"Little nap?" Charlie looked a little off.

"Yes?" I sort of asked it confused

"Oh how did I get in my bed anyway?" I asked

"I carried you." he said

"Dad you didn't have to do that you could of woke me up." I said

"I didn't want to you looked so tiered and well it's good that you stay relaxed and well rested. I think you're very well rested now huh?" he said chuckling.

"What?" I said now I'm confused he's acting weird.

I only slept for not even 2 hours.

"Well sleeping for about 20 something hours." he said slowly

"What!" I yelled shocked.

"Sweetie its Sunday you were out cold on Saturday morning it was around 11 a.m. tried to wake you this morning I got nothing. I was worried so I stayed home today. I didn't think it would be smart to call a doctor…well you know… but if you didn't get up by 1 I was going to call the hospital." he said coming over to me I was now leaning on the counter for support.

I slept all of Saturday and Sunday morning away.

I couldn't of been that tired then again. I haven't slept without a bad dream or waking up screaming since 'He' left.  
>I have had nightmares every night of him never coming back of him with other girls.<p>

"Bella are you well enough to talk I think we have some things to discuss." my Dad said calmly and slowly to try and calm me I just realized I was hyperventilating.

"Sweetie calmly breathe its ok everything's fine." Dad say I didn't know if he was trying to assure me or himself I think both.

I nodded and walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I calmed myself I don't even know why I was crying.

My Dad sat next to me and I cleared in to his side and rested my head on his shoulder

"Ok sweetie tell me what do you want? We have to think tis through." He said

" Dad I know I'm young and that you want what's best for me but I want to keep the baby I really really want to I just can't get rid of him/her. Plus can't give the baby up we don't even know if the baby is human or not." I said

That's right who knows what my baby will be I do know he/she will be beautiful and I hope as great as their father.

"I knew you would want the baby. Bella I support you but we need to talk about the whole not human thing. Sweetie I'm scared for you." My Dad said worried

"Daddy I love so much and I know I'm scared to but I want this I need some part of him I love him so much." I said crying

"I know you do. I saw how much he loves you to Bella and I know that he still does." he said "Now I think that's good enough talk ok but how are we going to tell your mom?" he said slowly

"What? No we don't have to tell her." I jumped from my Dad and just stared at him shocked.

"Bells we have to. She's your mother and she needs to know she will be a grandma." My Dad said

"Ok when?" I sighed I knew I wouldn't get out of telling her.

"Now is as good as any." Dad said

"All right then." I said getting up to get my cell phone.

When I picked it up it started to vibrate. I looked to see I had 6 txts and 35 missed calls.

What? Great who could it be?

I read the txts first

**Ang- Hey Bells didn't see you in school I hope you're ok.**

**Jess-Hey Bells everyone's going to the movies on Friday you coming?**

**Ang- Bella it's been three days are you ok? If you need a friend I'm here.**

**Mom-Hey Baby.**

**Mom-You their everything ok. Call me.**

**Mom-Bella you call me now!**

I just called mom then it'll check the missed calls later.

I when down stairs while it rang

"You'll stay here with me while we talk right?" I asked my Dad as I sat where I was before next to him.

"Of courses Bells." he said and kissed the my fore head

"Hello Bella is that you?" she sounded worried and she was out of breath.

"Yes mom hi." I said

"Oh Bella is everything ok? Is your Dad treating you well? Why didn't you call me sooner? Bella?" she wouldn't even let me answer first she always so worried if I didn't call her every day.

"Mom things are fine well great really. Dads great. I've just been busy with things. That's actually why I called I have some news to tell you." I paused my Dad took my hand and gave a little squeeze to encourage me.

"What news Bella?" she asked skeptic

"Mom I-I'm " I took a deep breath "Mom I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause.

"You're what?" she said

"Pregnant" I said again

"But… but Bella… how?" She said

"What do you mean how?" I asked she was not going to make me tell her was she

"Bella give me the phone." my Dad said yup she was going to ask my because when Dad got the phone I heard my mom's voice a little. It was along the lines of "When did you have sex? Who was it with? Was it good at least?"

I watched my Dad flinch when she said it. I know that he never wanted to hear about me doing anything and it was hard to know

That I did. I get it but I was in love and still am I really thought he was the one I wanted to be with him forever.

"Renee please now's not the time to ask that." my Dad said

"Yes I know."

"She's 18 Renee no a child."

I smiled to my dad

"Yes she's keeping the baby." he said like it was obvious

"Renee I don't think that's a good idea." my Dad said I wonder what my mom said

"She wants to talk to you are you ok with talking to her?" my Dad asked I looked at the phone and to him why wouldn't I want to talk to her.

"Yes?" I said it like a question because I was not sure but took the phone any way

"Hey mom." I said

"Bella your young you should get rid of it?" she said in a rush.

I couldn't believe she could ask me that? how she could call my baby an it?

"NO I WILL NOT GET RID OF MY BABY!" I said jumping up and yelled screeching 'my baby' into the phone hanging it up throw it down and ran into my room.

I flung myself onto the bed. I just cried into my pillow.

"Bella baby?" my Dad said from my door

"Hey baby its ok she's just shocked she didn't mean it." he said I think more to insure himself and not me.

"You don't believe that do you?" I said into my pillow so it came out muffled.

"Ok so I don't but hey I'm ok I think you made the right choice Bella" I looked up at him. "Your taking responsibility you're not alone I'm right here to help any way I can" he moved over to my bed "and of all the things you've been through your still strong. Your my brave wonderful daughter I couldn't of asked for one better I love you I know I don't tell you or express it but its true Bells and I'm so proud of you." my Dad said

I got up and hugged him tight.

" I love you Daddy so much I always have." I said "Thank you"

"For what" he asked

"For being there for me and for being a great dad." I said

"Thank you Bells." My Dad said in a small voice I put him in arms lank to see he had tears in his eyes.

" Dad your crying." I said giving him a small smile.

"No I'm not." he says blushing

I laugh

" Dad do you think I... that I would be a-a good mom?" I said a little sadly.

What if I'm not cut out to be a mom? What if I screw up?

"Of course Bells and I will help you all the way. ok?" He said

"Thanks" I said

"Now let's talk about what we're going to do ok?" my Dad said sitting on my bed I sat next to him.

"Ok so you will start to show about three to four months, we need to call the school and get you out of gym. We need to get some actual food that's not junk and no soda." he said I love my Dad so much he has no idea.

The best part is I will have HIS baby and get out of gym and hopefully the guys at school will leave me alone now.

I groaned.

"What Bella's are you ok?" my Dad said looking extremely worried

"The whole town is going to be talking about this." I said I forgot about that you can just think of all the rumors and everyone talking about how I got knocked up.

" I know sweetie but its ok I will be here for you and so will your true friends." I think the last part was more for himself then for me.

I know that the only friend I really had was Ang and I blow her off. She must hate me, well she doesn't hate anyone so she just might think weren't friends anymore.

I sighed I should call and talk to her I feel so bad. I shunned everyone.

"Yah so Dad I'm tried so..." I yawned then man was I tried. I just slept for so long and now I'm sleepy again.

I put my hand on my stomach and felt a little nudge. I jumped a little.

"What?" My Dad asked I was really freaking me out.

I put my hand on the same spot and there was another nudge

"Oh Dad here feel." I said excited and took my dad's hand and placed it on my belly.

His face was priceless he first had a surprised look then and "o" face then a huge grin

"You got one kicker there." he said chuckling

"Yah my little nudger. " I said.

My Dad kissed my head then

"Good night Bells." he said as he got me under the cavers and tucked me in.

"Goodnight daddy." I said. I couldn't believe I was still tired. Shutting my eyes as sleep took me.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	3. Saving The Nudger

**I own nothing. I do not own twilight and I don't wish I did cause I would change almost everything and mess it up. Though I would love to own Jasper I love that man I wish I was Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at school<strong>

**B POV**

I woke up through up a lot. Why do they call it morning sickness if you have it all the time.

I was late to school and I forgot to eat. Though I wasn't really hungry. Doctor said its normal you feel like you cant eat and throwing up a lot. I have to eat though he said try crackers. I have a bag of crackers in my bag.

Charlie nearly cleaned out the grocery store of crackers and vitamins.

Today really wasn't my day my Dad took today off so he could come to school with me and talk to the headmaster and get me out of gym. Best get me to now so I don't hurt the little nudger.

I was getting driven to school in the cruiser with my Dad that was just great the whole student body was outside to see it to just to make my day even better.

Right now my Dad and I were in the office waiting for the headmaster to get here.

"Well I'm surprised to see the chief here how may I help you chief Swan?" the headmaster

"Well I'm here to talk about Bella's schedule." My Dad said while he fallowed the headmaster into his office and me fallowing behind them.

"Oh well what seems to be the problem?" He asked

We sat in the two chairs in front of the large wooden desk.

This is so clique its always two chairs in front of the headmasters desk that is always wooden and he has one of those office chairs while the other chairs are small and not very comfortable.

"Well we need to get her out of Gym." my Dad says he's so nerves he doesn't know how he's going to tell someone that he daughter is having a baby. He hasn't even told Billy and their best friends.

"Well it's required that you have PE credits to pass so I don't know how that will work. Is it a medical reason?" He asked taken back by the request

"Yes" is all my Dad says and looks to me for help I smile at him brightly I know he's weird about it but I'm happy about the baby and proud to tell them just not looking forward to the gossip.

My Dad smiles and I put my hand on my Bella to feel the baby. I think I fell in love with my baby even more I love my nudger so much and I haven't even seen him yet.

"What the medical problem?" He asked

"Well its great news." My Dad said. I don't think I could be anymore proud of my Dad then right now.

"Great news how?" He asked now very confused

"Well.." Dad chuckled" I'm going to be a grandpa Bella's having a baby." He said

I looked at the headmaster to see his eyes wide and his mouth a little opened.

"Ok so when do you have gym Miss Swan?" He asked still shocked out of his mind

"6th class." I said in a happy tone.

"Ok then." He turned to his computer that's on his desk. I think the computer is older than mine.

He started typing. Then turned to us.

"Ok well theirs two classes with room. They're art and music." He said

I can't play anything and it will make me think of Him too much so...

"Art." I said. It can't be too hard. Right?

The Bella rang then.

"You can head to class Miss Swan." the head master said I nodded and stood up.

As I passed my Dad on the way to exit the office I lend down and kissed my Dad good bye.

"Bye sweetie." He said

"Bye see you after school." I said and headed to classes smiling it felt good to be happy.

Class went as usual so I'm skipping to lunch.

"Hey Bella your happy today want to sit with us?" Ang said from next to me in the lunch line.

"Um sure but can I talk to you alone first?" I asked.

I thought it best to tell Ang that way I at least told someone and no one will think I'm trying to hide it and I can see how some people would act. I've read a lot about teen pregnancies and they say you lose your friends but when you need them the most when their gone.

"Sure? Is everything ok?" She asked.

I smiled wider at the thought of what I was going to tell her.

"Everything is great for me but its based on your opinion if you think it's great or not." I said as I got my lunch and headed for an empty table.

I sat down and took a drink of water.

"Ok what's up Bella?" She asked

"I'm pregnant." I just blurted it out I just wanted over and done with so out it came.

"What." She said eyes wide looking at me

"Yah I found out Saturday." I said smiling

"You're happy about this?" She asked confused

"Well of course I mean I wish I could of been older but it's great." I said

"What are you going to do? What your parents say? Do they know? How else knows?" She asked all at once in a hush tone.

"I'm keeping him. My dad's supportive my mom not so much and besides the doctor my parents the headmaster and you I haven't told anyone else." I said

"You're going to ke..."

"Hey Bella you look great." Mike interrupted and sat next to me.

"Thanks." I said and looked to Ang.

"So what are you two talking about?" He asked

"Nothing really." I said

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review<br>**


	4. Angers Out

**Please review what do you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Everything's been great me and my dad have never been so close before I know it's sad that it had to take me getting pregnant for it to happen.

School's been great no one's noticed yet but I've been wearing big cloths and though my teachers know my dad has made it clear that no one will know till I'm reading to tell.

Lately I have been craving weird things like raw meat or rear I usually don't eat meat to much but I guess cravings are weird like that my dad keeps giving me funny looks when I eat though when I ask him about it and he always says nothing. I don't dwell on it much.

I've been taking a lot more shifts at the Newton's store so I can pay for new clothes and the baby stuff my dad has been saving for me to go to college for years and so have I so well just us that for the baby obviously I can't go with the baby coming and I don't mind I never saw myself going or even being anything I have never thought of my future before. With Edward I saw a future with going from school to school house to house being a big family and just being with each other forever happy and free.

Now I see me and my dad with a baby holding him feeding watching him go to school and grow up me moving in to a little house around here and just raising my son.

"Bells you zoned out." I heard my dad said "What are you thinking about?"

"Him." I said smiling rubbing my belly and smiling

"Him? You don't know if it's a boy yet." Dad said with a chuckle

"He could be." I sated a little Edward with his bronze hair and maybe his green human eyes that would be beautiful my son Edward Jr. Well maybe not Edward Jr. but something I should think of names.

"Yes it could. Or you could have a girl." My dad said grinning

"Dad you want a girl?" I asked

"What? Well it doesn't matter bells as long as she's healthy." He said

"You said she you want me to have a girl why? Wouldn't you want a boy? You had me wouldn't a grandson be fun to take fishing and teach sports to?" I asked

Didn't all guys want sons to teach that stuff to? I know my mom said that dad wanted me to be a boy that's why he didn't visit often.

" I could do that with a granddaughter and I loved having a girl. I love you. You were so cute when you were little small and cute used to jump into my lap when you were 3 and cuddle with me and watch the game." He said looking off far way

I never knew how much my dad loved me I should have known my mom was lying my dad would do everything I wanted when I visited. He once played Romeo and Juliet with me once. I was so old for my age I loved books right off and it was a place that lead to adventure and love stories I loved romance novels my mom would always say that I was too young or little girls are supposed to have fun play dress up and Barbie's but it never interested me.

* * *

><p><strong>CH POV<strong>

A granddaughter…

I could see Bella when she was little me fishing and her sit in the mud and play with Jake and how she loved to read.

We would always watch the princess movies how she loved Cinderella but she hated that she need a man to save her. I remember when the cheetah girls came out he she loved classic music with her mother but she did like the cheetah girls and their song Cinderella she would sing and dance well dance as best she could to that song and she would ask me to role play with her on stories she read I miss that. I missed my little girl growing up and become this brave, strong woman that's here today.

I was so thrilled when I got that call from her a year ago to ask to move in with me. I was getting my little girl but she's wasn't little she had grown up and it was different I didn't know how I should of reacted it was awkward and I knew that I hadn't been their like I should I wish it were different and that I could change it.

I wish that Renee would have let me be their more I knew that if I tiered to get custody it wouldn't of happened the mothers always win it would have been joint custody and then Bella would have been dragged from one place to another here with me for a while then with her mother and that wouldn't have worked she need stability I could give that but I would never have won.

I let Renee take her but I won't let her do it again I know Renee she won't stop at just Bella screaming hung up its over oh no. Renee's got something up her sleeve and whatever it is will happen soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok Edward left in September. she found out she was pregnant in October and now its November<strong>_

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

**BPOV**

I got sick again the doctor said I should stop having morning sickness soon but some women have it all through pregnancy

I hope I don't.

I was getting ready for school I noticed that I really need to go to the stores for new clothes soon.

I was wearing sweat pants and a white t-shirt that I would wear to bed its huge but it fits and that's what counts.

I put on a jacket. The doctor is quite worried about the weight I've been putting on so fast but has found no health problems.

I believe it just has to do with it being and unnormal baby. I just hope that the baby is ok.

I went down stairs my dads gone to work already and had left out a ham egg bacon and cheese bagel from the dinner by the sandwich I saw a note.

**_'Thought I would get you breakfast you need to eat more and I know with morning sickness don't have time to cook._**

**_I love you have fun at school be careful'_**

**_love,_**

**_dad'_**

That so sweet.

For once in my life I was being taken care of instead of the other way around.

I took my breakfast to go. I opened and took out the lunch I made myself the night before and headed off to school.

On the way to school all I could think about is that soon people will notice what's going on.

They'll all find out I'm having a baby. I can hear the gossip already.

that's not what worried about.

I was most worried about what my baby will think of me.

I don't know if I'll be a good mom or not I mean I was a teen getting pregnant and not just by her boyfriend but her vampire boyfriend.

I pulled up to Forks High.

Angela like everyday since I told her about the baby has waited for me in front of the school parking lot.

"Hey Ang."

"Hi Bella are you ok?"

" I fine." I lied "Why?"

"Well you look a little down is all."

" I do?" I sighed "Ok well I'm a little scared."

"Yah a new mom would be but its ok you'll do great."

" I just don't know what to do how can I take care of him by I even make a good mom? what will he think

of me? Then I will have to still be in school"

"Your not alone you have your dad and me. I'll help you with you need to study and the baby's being fussy

call me I took care of my twin brothers I'm here for you. you will be a wonderful mom you will

love this baby more then anything and that's what counts."

"Thank you Angela your my best friend I love you so much." I had tears in my eyes as I hugged her tight. then my stomach bumped in to her. I jumped back

As the baby kicked

"Sorry god I'm getting fat."

"Your not fat baby yes you've gained some weight but your still hot you can loose it." I turned towards the annoying voice to see Mike smiling as he looked at my face before, I turn I could see he was staring at my but.

EWWWWWW.

"Thanks Mike." I said in a harsh voice

"No problem so I was wondering if you were doing anything with Saturday? We could go to lunch then see a movie I'll pick you up at say 4."

Saturday ummm what I'm I doing oh right doctors appointment.

"Sorry Mike I have a doctors appt. its serious I need to atend."

The bell rang then thank god.

The first three classes of the day were a bore. I read the books for English, I know math well enough, and Creative Writing is a piece of cake.

When the bell rang for lunch I was on cloud nine I am starving.

I sat at the table we always sit at and took out my lunch I packed.

It was a peanut butter turkey and Jelly sandwich bags of chips and cookies.

"Bella what are you eating?" Jess said as she starred in discussed at my sandwich.

"A sandwich." I said like it was nothing.

"That's not a sandwich is is that Turkey with PB & that's gross ewwww."

"Its really good actually."

Mike and Ang had sat with their lunch Angela looked at me knowingly and Mike shared the same expression as Jess.

"Bella that will make you fat and I can see that you have gotten bigger lately. You shouldn't eat to fill the void that is your life since Edward left you."

I stopped eating and looked at her with anger. How dare she say that to me I was about to punch her like my dad had showed me once when the baby kicked that snapped me

out of it.

" I DON'T CARE IF I GET FAT AND I'M NOT EATING BECAUSE OF EDWARD ME AND EDWARD HAD SEX AND I'M PREGNANT I'M HAVE HIS BABY!" I screamed

I the whole cafeteria was looking at me as I stood. I guess I finally told everyone.

I ran out and went to my next class the art room.

I walked in to see that it was empty. I sat at my desk and took out my sketch pad. I wasn't really thinking or paying attention to what I was drawing.

I was just feeling the art teacher always said don't think create a feeling show the inside not out.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?" Miss Maggio the art teacher asked as she walked into the room and noticed me.

She was a petite women with long red hair with blond high lights.

"Have you been crying?" I didn't notice till now that I was crying.

"Whats wro..." She stopped mid sentence when she saw my sketch pad her eyes wide I looked to what she was staring at and froze.

I didn't even now I was drawing. Why would I drew this anyway?

"Well that's amazing so much detail and very visual. I see why your upset." She said

"I'm fin. You can't tell from a drawing." I said

"Yes you're feelings are poured into it and your heart. the dark brick wall in the back round could mean secrets or hidden dark past to something then the cradles for the baby's the one with a bow is a girl then the boy one with no bow means your not sure if it is a boy or girl then the father looking at them like he loves them that's what you want the father to come back and look at his baby like that you miss him." She said looking at me "Am I right?"

I nodded she found all that from a little drawling. I want a little baby Edward but I don't know it will be a boy and I want him here to see his child to hold him/her to love him/her.

"As I thought this has got to be the most amazing piece of art I have ever scene in my class room."

"No its nothing." I blushed

"No its filled with emotion love, sadness, and wonder of art classes have you taken before?"

" I haven't."

"Really?" She looked surprised

I nodded

"No lessons you just drawl in spare time or something?" She said

"Nope I don't even drawl in my spare time."

"Really?" She was now in awe.

I nodded

" I heard your in creative writing your teacher says your one of her best writer mainly fair tales. ever thought of writing children books?"

"Wow um never thought of that writing books me?"

The bell rang then.

Though I still couldn't keep my mind off that. I mean I never thought about writing books.

The class started to fill up every one that came in looked at me I was in the last row to the left so I saw everyone they were

pointing and whispering about be. I guess I should have known this is going to be happening from now till schools over.

The rest of class went by with Miss Maggio telling us about and art show coming up doesn't know all the info yet but will get back to us on it and we are all to participate in it for a grade.

When the final bell rang

I hurried to my car with out falling to get out of here without dealing with any other stairs.

When I got home I I stared dinner I looked to the clock its only Three Charlie gets home at five.

I was on my way up to my room to drawl some more it felt freeing to drawl when I heard a car pull up.

Dad home early?

I heard a knock on the door.

Not Charlie.

I opened the door and stood their shocked It can't be.

Standing on my porch was the last person I thought I would see.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review <strong>

**I know cliff hangers suck! Lol**


	5. Surprise Guest

**I DO NOT OWN A THING!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

"Renee?" I can't believe she's here.

maybe she's sorry for what she said and is here to makeup.

"Oh my baby." She yelled and grabbed me in a huge

We sat in the living room and talked about something's like school and then we got into me keeping the baby.

"Honey is it money if you need money I'm here I'll help." She was going a little frantic

I smiled

"Mom its ok you don't have to give me money or anything." I said.

" I want to I know your father he's gong to do the same thing he did to me to you..."

"Wait what?" I said and she just kept talking

"He's telling you to keep the baby he's pressuring you isn't he? Sweetie listen come home with me and Phil we can help. You have your whole life ahead of wasn't their for you he didn't want to be now he is feeling guilty and wants you to have the baby then he'll kick you out and leav..."

"The hell I will. Get out of my house!" Dad was standing in the entrance of the living room looking angry.

I have never seen him so angry before.

I can't believe that it was 5 were we really talking that long?

"Yes you will! Bella just think about it." She left with that.

"Oh honey." Dad said coming over to me wrapping me in a huge.

"Ok what she said wasn't true none of it." He was trying to calm me down.

I noticed for the second time today I was crying.

"Dad please tell me the truth." I said looking to him.

"Honey I always tell you the truth you should keep the baby."

"No tell me the truth about you and mom."

"Honey maybe later I'll order dinner..."

I cute him off

" I made dinner." I said smiling

" I made your favorite fish fry."

"Thanks sweetie." He kissed the top of my head.

"Lets eat then if you really wane to know I'll tell you."

I got our plates loading them up with food was still hot. Thank god.

"Here dad" I said as I handed him his plate and setting mine across from him.

I went to the frig grabbed a beer for him and water for me.

I put the drinks on the table.

"Thanks honey."

I sat down in front of my plate and dug in.

I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"So... how was school?" Dad asked nerves he was not looking forward for our talk.

I didn't know how to answer his question should I explain what happened o just say it.

" I told everyone today." I said before I new what was come in out of my mouth

His fork fell to his plate making a cling sound and he looked at me with pure shock.

"What happened I mean did they find out or..." He trailed off

I sighed I guess I'm explaining.

"Well I brought my lunch and Jess came to sit next to me as usual and I was eating a peanut better turkey and jelly sandwich..." I explained to him everything that happened.

After we finished dinner we washed the dishes I washed he dried and put them away.

We are now currently sitting in the living room on the couch just staring off into space waiting for us top start.

I really need to hear the truth growing up mom said that Charlie never wanted to have kids and he drove her away and didn't want custody of me he only took me for the summer or came to see me cause he had to and he was starting to feel bad for not being a parent.

The reason he let me move in with him he only did because now he's older he's ready to have kids and he wants to finally be the dad he never was.

All I can think of is that true it doesn't seem like it. Then again maybe it is and he only wants me to have the baby to make up for it.

I love my dad and I never got his side of the story and the way Renee's acting surprised me but didn't seem to surprise Charlie.

"Dad please I'm ready to hear the truth." I said looking into his eyes pleading with him.

* * *

><p><strong> REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>**


	6. You Were Told Lies

**I do not own a thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH POV<strong>

I sighed how should I start this? I was so hoping that I would never have to tell her this story.

"Well The truth we told you me and your mom dated and then she got pregnant that's not true." I took a deep breath.

"Their was a huge party down on the Res and everyone was going your mom was very pretty, wild, fun, and different. I had always had a crush on her, that night I finally got up the courage to talk to her I asked her  
>to dance she had been drinking I could tell she said yes and we dance then we started to kiss one thing led to another and finally the next morning she woke up in my car, screaming and yell about me taking advantage of her." I sighed remembering the black eye I got when she hit me.<p>

"Well a month later she's at my door asking for money…ok demanding it. Saying it's my fault and I owe it to her. I didn't know what she was going on about till she said 'the doctor better not leave a scar my body's all I have I don't need a baby to ruin it.'

Of course your grandmother heard it all and she was furious with me and so of course I felt horrible but Bella I could never and would never of wanted to change it I was 18 I grow up with loving parents that married out of high school and they were so happy I wanted that I waned love and kids and grandkids I wanted it when I thought about it. Instead of letting Renee do this I would marry her be with her I could care for her and we could be like my parents. I was young and I was naive I still to this day don't know what I was thinking." I really don't. how could I be happy with Renee she was just to into herself.

"She wanted to get rid of me." I looked to Bella she had sad eyes I could see she was going to cry.

She looked down to her belly rubbing it.

I still can't believe my baby's having a baby and I'll be a grandfather soon.

I'm very happy about it though and tomorrow I can finally tell Billy and Harry about my grandchild to.

I put an arm around Bella.

"Sweetie she didn't mean any of it she was young and scared back then it was hard if you were unmarried and pregnant." I said

"Dad don't lie."

"Ok, your grandmother talked her out of It." I stopped to see how she was talking this.

"Just keep going."

I sighed and continued the story

"Well, I talked to her and asked her out told her lets just see if we could work. I was starting to think we were just never going to work till one day she just started to act different she was happy and she acted as if she loved being with me. Asking what we should name and what should we buy for the baby?"

"I thought maybe it just finally clicked in her mind and everything from their on out was great. I asked her to marry me she of course said no but I didn't stop asking her. I had asked three or four more times she finally said yes we were going to have a real wedding big all are friends and family but that's not what she wanted she said why waste money. We just found a small church and that was it used the money we saved on this house you were born shortly after. I had started working right out of school being a newbie it was hard to get off work but I got as much time as I could get off to be with your mom. She was to into painting the house going shopping when I got home you were handed to me and she would leave."

"What happened then why did she leave why did she take me if she didn't want me?" I sighed

"I'm getting to it I wasn't to worried about her just leaving she needed a break, but I saw bruises on you then I had to do something your mom was depressed and she had to be alone so you and me stayed with Grandma that's when I found out your grandmother had told Renee of her life insurance and the land." I shook my head.

"What?" Bella asked shocked.

"Something you don't know is your grandma has a condo out in California and she had saved a good deal of money she had told your mother about it because Renee was worried about money so she told her it was around the time she stared to act all happy." I still can't believe I didn't see this or suspected anything.

"So she married you for the money?" Bella was now upset.

"Bella its late maybe its time..." she cut me off.

"Please Dad just tell me."

"Yes she did I confronted her and that's when she told me and demanded a divorce." I said

"She wasn't going to take you at first then she realized she would get more money if she did alimony and child support."

"She thought she would be getting half of your Grandmothers money with that but your grandmother left everything to you and no one was to touch it till you were 21 that's what was in her will but she said if you needed it for college or a place to live you can get it all before. You're mother thinks that it was all given to charity I didn't want her to find out then I would never get to see you she wouldn't let you get the money and house and take what is yours."

"Wait why I'm I just hearing about this?" she asked looking up at me.

"Well I was going to tell you when you were applying for college then I was going to tell you once you had told everyone and I could talk to you about it."

"So what did Grandma leave for me?" she asked curies

"Well the condo, and I would say the money should be up to maybe 20 Million dollars." I think it's up to that now.

"WHAT!" Bella jumped up.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"WHAT?" I screeched jumping up 20...20...Oh My God.

"B-b-but how I mean when I can't believe she would leave me I mean why didn't you tell me I can't believe this." I rambled on and on.

"Bella...Bella...BELLA!" Charlie was trying to talk to me but I just kept rambling on finally I did stop.

I sat on the couch and tried to catch my breath.

"Bella, grandma saved money all through out her life just encase we would ever need it when my father died his insurance was a great deal of money. So she invested it in stocks and we made a good deal so she invested that in a condo in California. She rented out and that got us a lot.

when she learned about your mom she knew if she didn't do something the money would all go to her. Your grandmother had decided to change her will to stop Renee. She told the lawyers she wants it to go to charity then when the courts decided that your mother got you she changed her will without your mother knowing that you would get everything right before she passed away."

I can't believe this I mean my own mother didn't want me, took me only for the child support, and then I find out my grandma who I haven't met more than three times left me with a load of money.

"I can't believe this." I whispered so low but Dad being next to me hared it.

"Bella it's a lot to take in in one day" Charlie said softly putting and arm around me.

"Maybe you should head to bed school tomorrow."

"Ok" I said getting up off the couch. I walked up the stairs to my room while smoothly rubbing my belly. I love you my nudger and I always will. I'm sorry that your family is so messed up but at least you have your daddies family.

they are perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>


	7. We All Have Our Secrets

**B POV**

**NEXT DAY**

My alarm went off telling me time to get ready for school. I rolled out of bed and head for the back all last night came rushing to me all at once.

My mother coming to hurt my baby I rub my belly dad, telling me the truth on everything, and me learning I'm rich.

God I can't even wrap my head around all that.

When I was ready for school I head to the kitchen to grab some food the baby's hungry. I grabbed a bag of chips and apple.

I pulled in to forks high school's parking lot to see all eyes on my truck that's when I remember yesterday I groaned.

Great just great. I got out of my truck Angela was by me in a second.

"Hey you ok?" She asked

"Not in the slightest you would not believe what happened yesterday" I said sighing

"What?" She asked concerned

"I'll tell you when were away from less piercing eyes and ears." I said. Well I trust Ang she would never be one to gossip so I now that my secret would be kept just like when I told him I was pregnant. She most of told Ben though but that I only have my Dad and her and I can't talk to my Dad about my dad.

_*RING*_

"Better yet to class we'll talk at lunch?' I look to her as I walk up the stairs to the front doors of Forks high.

Walking into school every one was whispering and staring as I walked down the hell. I got to first class everyone was just seated staring at the door waiting for me I guess I looked down and blushed. Walking to my class to my seat I smiled a little that I sat in the back and alone.

The teacher walks in at last bell she stares at me as well the goes on with class though I sat in the back everyone found a way to look at me. I just zoned out I really was not having a good week.

I still just can't wrap around everything that's happened . I mean I guess it's a good thing I know the truth and now I have money for my baby I smile and rub my belly and felt the familiar tap or kick of my little nudger. I love you baby sooo much I'll do anything for you to keep you safe and happy. I should call the doctor to schedule my next appointment for my check up to make sure everything's in check. I thought the day just zoning everyone and thing out and finally came to the conclusion that the money was a blessing.

Now I don't have to worry about money the baby's clothes food doctor bills every clothes I would need when I get bigger and the condo is perfect somewhere warm a place that is open and the baby will have his own here my rooms to small. I smiled and thanked Grandma Swan silently.

When the bell rang for lunch I stayed seated waiting for everyone to leave first so I can just sneak to the cafeteria

Of course my luck everyone stayed settled to. I sighed and stood walking to lunch room. everyone staring even teachers no one knew what to do or say. I can't believe I'm the first and only student pregnant here at other schools theirs tons of teenage girls with me? Why now?

I see Ang talking to Ben standing in front of the lunch room she looked up to see me she smiled at first then frowned most likely from all the kids behind me. I saw her wave to Ben and start walking over to me.

At least I have one good friend.

"Bella like are you like really Prego or do you like just want like Edward back by like saying that cause that's like soo desperate and whore-ish." I stopped walking and turned around to face Lauren and the rest of school they were all looking at me with curious eye did they honestly think I would lie about this.

"Yes I'm pregnant and no I wouldn't do that that's stupid it's all Edwards fault I hate him for what he did I don't want him back he's got to be all no we don't need a condom I'm sterile. Sterile my ass it's all his fault." I said spinning on my heels Ang is right there in front of my I grab her arm and stop away. I drag her behind the library.

It wasn't true everything I just said wasn't true I love Edward I need him.

I could feel tears streaming down my face I let go of Ang and lean against the building and slid down to a sitting position my knees and up I wrap my arm a around them and put my chin on top of my knees to rest as I cry.

"Bella don't listen to Lauren or to any of them their just mean and want to get a reaction out of you its new gossip it will pass." Angel is the best friend ever.

I know she's trying to comfort me by lying because her and I both know that this won't pass every month I get bigger soon I'll be the size of a beach ball.

"Why why does everything happen to me first James, the Edward leaves, I'm pregnant, I find out my Mom doesn't want me and now the whole town is calling me a slut. it's always me it's never anyone else." I babbled and cried Ang was at my side putting her arm around me

"Here" She whispered I leaned on my shoulder and cried harder as she hugged me.

When I finally calmed down I saw Ben a few yards away watching most likely looking to see where Ang was.

I picked my head up wiped my eyes smiled at Ang and laughed

"I'm sorry I just blabbered like a baby." I said "I'm so stupid it was nothing."

"It's not stupid your just emotional." She said smiling.

"Yah well Ben looking for you. You should go to him" I said.

"I'll see Ben later he knows you come first I talked to him." She smiled to me" He's here to see if you're ok. He's on your side. He thinks your strong and brave to come to school, face up to everyone about having a baby and keeping him/her. Ben loves kids." She looked over to him I could hear the love and admiration in her voice.

"He can come over I'm done crying." I said looking to Ben.

"Bella you should let all you're emotions out ok and I want to know what happened you said you would tell me."

"Well ok but don't let him stand their all alone." I said feeling bad for him.

"You sure."

I nod

She waved Ben over.

Ben shyly smiles to me.

I smiled back

"Hey Bella" He said

"Hey Ben" I said then looked to Ang. Ben sat down across from Ang and me.

"Ok well go on with it tell me everything." Angela in courage.

I look at my lap were I was messing with my fingers

"My Mom showed up to my house last night" I said slowly

"What? I thought she wanted nothing to do with you." Ang asked

"She doesn't. She came to talk me out of having the baby."

I went on telling the story and Ben liked when my Dad through my Mom out.

"Go chief." Ben commented.

I was getting to when Charlie was telling me the truth when the bell rang I was going to get up and go to class but to my great shock

Ang said "Nope we are going to skip last class today.

"Ang we can't just skip." I said.

Then again if we do that's less attention and I can get out of here before everyone get's out of class to see me. I won't have to worry about this again till Monday.

"It's fine Bella." Ang turned to Ben "You going to class?"

Ben looks at her still shocked but shakes his head no.

"Ok well there you go." She turns back to me "You can continue."

"Well ok. Charlie was telling me the truth my Mom didn't want me and they were never even a couple when they made me…."

I went on and on about everything.

When I got to the part about Renee marring for money Angela spook up angry.

"What? That bitch!"

I looked at her with pure utter shock I have never heard her cuse I look to Ben his face showed the same as mine.

"Ang you ok?" He asked coming out of his shock.

"Yes I'm sorry I just can't believe her. That's just horrible." I just look down. I now its mother was a money grubbing bitch.

"I'm sorry Bella you can keep going."

"Well the next part is just out of this when my grandma passes away she left all her money to me." I said

"Really so what? isn't that great?" Ang asked before I finished.

"She also left me a condo in California." I said

"What?" both Ang and Ben said that?

"Yup" I said

"Wow a condo really!" Ben said

"Yep"

"That's great Bella." Ang explained

" I know I just am shocked I mean I barely knew her and she gave 20 million dollar's and a Condo I mea…" I was cut off.\

"20 million dollars what?" Ben looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yup Dad says it's about that much by know.I just can't believe she would leave it all to me."

"You were her only grandchild." Ang said

"That's true."

"Oh Bella now that everyone knows can I throw you a baby shower?" She asked excited it reminded me of Alice I smiled I miss her. I really don't want a Party not after the last one I flinch.

"Angela not that I doesn't appreciate it but I don't like parties and a baby shower wouldn't be a good idea." I said she frowned

I felt bad but I don't think I should have one it's for women that planned for a baby and has friends to go I only have two and well Ben's a guy baby showers are for girls.

"Ok but I'm, still getting you something."

"Angela I'm fine really."

"Bella you need a baby shower." Angela said.

My tummy growled then.

"Bella you didn't have lunch you should eat." Angela said

"Well you didn't eat either and I'm sorry for that it's my fault." I said

"Your rights how about we all go eat my treat." Ben said getting up.

"No its fine you two have fun I'll go home and eat."

"No come on Bella lets go and we can talk." I sighed

I saw her sad eyes I couldn't say no.

"Ok but I'll pay it's my treat."

"No I'll pay I'm the man." Ben said puffing out his chest.

Ang and I giggled.

We took Ben's car.

We headed to Port Angeles to the Italian restaurant that Edward and I had are first kind of date at.

As I walked in to the restaurant I could of sworn I saw Edward.

Of course I didn't just my mind.

The host was the same lady as when I was first here with Edwards.

As I passed the table we sat at I saw him Edward sitting their. I did a double take and he was gone.

"Bella are you ok?" Angela asked.

"Yeah just thought I saw something." I said as we sat down at a both.

"Your waiter will be right with you." the hostess said as she walked away.

" I can't believe we skipped and ditched school." Ang giggled

"You're the one that said skip and mentioned food." Ben said with a stern look but you could see he was kidding and we all laughed.

I could see the way Ang and Ben looked at each other that they were really in love. When I looked at them it was like Alice and Jasper not like Ben's calm and Ang is wild and bubble.

It's like Alice and Jasper they don't show affection throw acts they show it in little touches smiles. their sooo sweet.

"Bella, Bella" Ang was waving her and in my face

"What?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"Oh" I said as I looked up to see the waiter

"Coke please." I said

"Ok so that's 2 ice teas and 1 coke." The waiter said as he left.

"You sure you're ok Bella?" Angela asked

"Yeah just thinking." I said.

"About?" She prompted.

"About stuff like..." It took a minutes to come up with wait to say. " I was thinking about maybe just having the baby and heading to California."

That wasn't a lie I have been thinking about it.

"What! No you can't." Ang screeched.

"Calm down it was just a thought." I said

"What about school college you said your Dad supports you well I don't think he would want you to leave. Stay Bella please I'll help you if you need help on homework , a babysitter on the weekends, or after school I'm here."

I guess she had a point.

" I can take online classes and I have money to wait on a job and we all know college is out for me."

"Bella just stay ok see how it goes first your Dad will be so depressed and sad if you leave. I see how happy he is to know that he'll be a grandfather I mean he looked like he won a billion dollars."

"He looked?" I said confused

"Yesterday after school. I told him congrats he was really shocked at first like he didn't know you were pregnant or something then he got this far off look and he was grinning said thank you and left. It was weird." Ang said then shrugged it off the waiter asked what we wanted I ordered mushroom ravioli I Angela had a salad and Ben ate and talked about ever ones face when I told them I was pregnant and Lauren's face when I told her off.

Yet my mind kept going back to the fact Charlie knew I told people before I told him why was he so shocked? Maybe he thought I only told Angela. Still why was he shocked.

Before I told him I never though my Dad could be a good actor then again he's a cop. I shrugged it off Oh well.

I guess we all have our secrets.

* * *

><p><strong> REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<br>**


	8. Charlie's hunger fails

**Thank you to _Miss Shannon Whitlock Volturi _******for reviewing i was starting to think maybe i should stop posting for a couple weeks to see if anyone cared so thank u very much.**  
><strong>It really means a lot to me. So this chapter is for you.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

After we finished eating i asked if we could stop at the dinner to pick up dinner for my dad and headed back to school for my truck.

"Bella I got a call saying you didn't show up for your last class and you weren't here are you ok?" my dad said with relief and worry as i walked through the front door he was at my side in a second.

"People were staring and whispering so Ben, Ang and i skipped to get lunch and just talk. I'm sorry dad it was all my idea." I said looking at my feet.

"I got you some food from the dinner. I didn't know what you would want so i ordered you steak the way you like and A burger."

I looked up at him holding out the boxes of food he smiled and took them to the kitchen. 'Yes' Charlie's hunger saved the day.

I stated sneaking up the stairs when

"No Bella come back down here." Man i was so close.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen.

I sat down across from my dad.

"Bella talk to me." He pleaded. He stopped eating and stared into my eyes.

"Dad it was nothing i go to school teachers and kids staring pointing whispering. I expected it all yes what i didn't think would happen was everyone

thinking i was making it up to get Edward called me a liar and that i was trying to guilt Edward in to taken me back."

I said looking at my fiddling fingers on the table.

"Who? Who said that? Charlie asked shocked clear in his voice.

"Lauren." i whispered i could feel the tears coming.

"Mallory? Don't worry Bella I'll go talk to her par..." I cut him off

"No dad it will just make it worse plus i told her off." I said smiling a little.

"Really"

"Well i got know then me and Ang went off to talk and Ben joined us and i told them about well Renee. Then we mentioned we didn't eat and i suggested we go out and Ben and i quote said 'I'll pay I'm the man'."

"OK" He stared eating

my mind kept going to what I've been thinking since i learned of the money and condo.

"Hey dad? I was thinking maybe when the baby comes i should move out. I mean i'll live in the condo."

I looked up to see my dads face looked heart broken.

"Dad i.."

"Bella you don't have to leave and do this on your Renee get to you Bella it wasn't true I want you here really i do I'm here for you. I know that theirs not a lot of room i was thinking we could add on to the house you know." I could see and hear it in his voice he truly believed i took Renee's word to heart.

"Dad i was just thinking it a baby is loud and you need to sleep your you'll be to tiered for work and we need room."

"Bells really i don't mind at all I have money saved up that we can use to rebuild the house it needs redecorating."

"Ok dad if that's what you want." I said smiling

"So how did it go telling Billy?" i asked changing the subject.  
>He frowned<p>

"I didn't get to tell him. Billy Jake and Paul are away to visit Rachel at Washington state college. I'll wait till they get home."

I knew he really wanted to tell his best friend the news I hope they get back soon.

Me and dad talked some more and headed off to bed.

I dreamed of what i saw at the restaurant of Edward then i dreamed of our first kind of date.

When i woke it was 9am it was Saturday so no gossip queens till Monday.

I just couldn't stop thinking of when i saw Edward.

Then in my mind it clicked what if every time i went where me and Edward have been i see him.

I thought i saw Edward a couple times in my room then at school now at the restaurant i just thought it was me thinking it and didn't really pay any mind but now  
>I think it means something.<br>But how to test it?

The woods  
>Where i last saw him<p>

I got dressed in warmer clothes and head out the back door to the path Edward had lead me through.  
>When i got to where it happened i saw him he had his back to me then slowly turned around his face was a mask of no emotion just like it was before.<p>

Then he disappeared.

"No Edward don't go!" I yelled running to the fading image of him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know in New Moon that Bella sees Edward by doing reckless and dangerous but she's pregnant so she won't do that she would want to be careful not to hurt the baby.<strong>


	9. BAD NEWS PART 1

**Ok so i think this is going so slow all my friends have read this story and think i should cut out all the stupid**  
><strong>Things that are in the books be cause you all know that stuff so I'm just going to explain little things I've changed.<strong>

**Any other questions?**

* * *

><p><em>learned about Werewolf's from Jared he Phased in front of her after she said something and the Cullen.<em>  
><em>Then Sam shows up to save her from him and they talked and Sam takes her to Emily and her and Emily instantly Click.<em>

_wanted to see Edward so she goes everyday after school to their old house._

_Jacob,Paul and Billy will be coming back from visiting Rachel not know that Bella knows what he is._

_learns Imprinting from Emily._

* * *

><p><strong>BP.O.V<strong>

I have to see Edward somehow or at least feel him now that he's close. The only way so far that i know how to do that is to get close to the place we have spent lots of time together at.

'The Cullen House'

I've been going to their almost every day after school.

I mostly go to Edwards's room and sit on his couch that he left and read the journals that were on his desk. Sometimes i would wonder around the place to.

I noticed they left a lot of things through the house.

Alice left clothes shoes i even saw credit cards there's no way she would leave that then jasper left his guitar that i didn't know he played till i went through some things he writes a lot of music himself to i can't believe he would leave it here.

Emmett left video games Rosalie well they're cars are here well except the once they took he left the Volvo left Esme left pictures portraits, Design ideas she's just wow I've heard them talk about what they take with them when the move around and these are things that i know the would have left it all they most of been in a real hurry to leave.

I also noticed that the more a come the less i see i first started coming here i saw him almost all the time everywhere i turned at his Piano, in is room, and the living room.

Now i don't see him.

While reading Edwards Journals i feel close to him. I finally see what he thinks.

_ 'Today I had to get out of the house Emmett and Rosalie were at it again._

_I was running through the Forrest my favorite thing to do. Makes me feel free and at peace when i run the speed is amazing._

_ I came to a clearing and stopped it was lovely with flowers everywhere._

_It was to far from civilization that i couldn't hear a single thought. I was free to think._

_ I laid down and relaxed for the first time in a long time I was to myself I've found _

_ my place, my peaceful, so beautiful meadow'_

That's it our meadow I need to go their that's perfect the place where we almost first kissed where we spent are final summer our first date, and it's the place i will see Edward more.

I looked to my watch to see it was almost 6:00 oh no!

Charlie's home and most likely freaking out that I'm not home. I hurried home as fast as the truck would take me.

When i got home and worked through the door i see my dad, Billy, and Jacob turn to the door with worried expressions.

"Bella thank god are you ok?" My Dad rushed as he wrapped me in a huge

"I'm fine I'm sorry i just lost track of time." I said

I didn't mean to make him worry i just need to see Edward

"Where were you?" Charlie asked I looked him in the eyes and sighed.

Charlie has known for a while about me going to the Cullen's. I don't keep secrets any more from him.

My dad's realized were i was and changed the subject.

"What are you Jacob Billy everything ok?" i asked changing the subject

"Your dad invited us over to talk." Jacob said

"OH" was all i could say i looked to my dad.

"I was waiting for you to get home to tell them." he said

"Great he couldn't tell them himself now all the wolfs will know.

"Oh ok. How about after dinner?" i asked looking to everyone.

Cooking will give me time to think what to say.

"We ordered pizza." My dad motioned to the living room coffee table where three large pizza boxes sat.

"Great" i said smiling a little.

"Hungry?" dad asked just then my stomach growled Jacob laughed

"Take that as a yes."

"I blushed then walked in to the living room grabbing a slice of pizza and siting on the cough.

Charlie fallowed me and did the same with Jacob and Billy right behind him.

I took a huge bite of my pizza to keep me busy while i think.

"So what did you want to take about? You sound excited and nerves on the phone." Billy said looking between Charlie and I.

"Well i have some exiting news." dad looked to me "Well its Bella's news."

All eyes know on me i blushed swallow the pizza and wiper

"I'm having a baby"

"WHAT!" Jacob jumped up I looked to see his eyes wide in shock.

"What was that?" Billy asked

not hearing me since his not sitting close enough to me then again Jacob would of heard it even if he wasn't

Charlie smiled

"I'm going to be a grandpa Bella's pregnant.

"By who?" Jacob asked

"Edward i whispered for only him to heard

"THE LEECH YOUR HAVEING ALEECH, A MONSTER!" He was really turning red and shacking that's when i got scared my baby I held my tummy scared for him Jacobs not safe.

I look over to the corner of the room and i see Edward crushed low and growling like when we were playing baseball and he did that to James.

"Jacob Black." My dad yelled

I stood up then gaining strength

"My baby is not a monster it's just a baby." i screeched

"Now Charlie you don't understand." Bella can't have this baby." Billy said as calmly as he could.

"Jacob get out and calm down."

Charlie looked shocked at Jake he didn't know it wasn't my place to tell him about werewolf's i guess there is one secret I'm keeping.

"Dad we need to get Jake outside." i said he didn't even think he just pushed Jake to the nearest door the back pushed him outside and stood watching him shake i went to Jake

"Bella you need to get rid of it."Jake growled

"No i LOVE my baby i won't hurt him"

"You love it!" that was Jakes undoing he phased and my hands raped around my belly Jake Lunged at was on top of my as i lay on the ground horrified i felt sharp pain in my

*BANG*

I looked over to the sound and see my dad with his gun in hand pointed to the sky Jacob came to sense and ran into the woods ten i was crying as i held my tummy rubbing it hoping my nuger is ok.

"What the hell?" My dad yelled as he ran to me

"Bella!'

I had claw marks down my arm but I didn't care my baby is all that matters.

Dad helped me up

"My baby, My nuger." I kept repeating as my dad carried me into the house to the couch.

"Call a doctor." he yell most likely to Billy he's the only one here.

"Now Charlie just calm down."

I was laying down on the other couch getting blood everywhere my dad on his knees in front of me his face was horrified scared .I have never seen him soo scared be for.

But when Billy said that to him his head snapped to his and i could see the anger in his eyes i flinched my dad looked really scary.

"Get out of my house." Charlie demanded

"Charlie you don't understand what those Cullen's ar..."Charlie cut him off getting up to move in front of Billy

"I do know Billy Black But that's none of your business. I do know, and that there is my daughter and I trust her judgment and that's my grandchild in her and like hell your son hurt either of them again."

Charlie grabbed the phone and all i heard was him yelling that i was hurt pregnant to some girl named Anne .

I stopped and worried about my baby I'll worry about me ruining my dad's friendship with his Best friend later.

"Bella are you ok?"

* * *

><p>CHPOV<p>

I didn't know was to do she wouldn't wake up.

"Bella Please." i know i was crying when the EMT's came in and some of my men but i don't care that's my baby and her just won't wake up.

I'm angry at that bastered Jack then freaking out at what happened i mean he turned into a dog what the hell is going on.

Billy, Billy my best friend just stood by did nothing while my daughter and my Grand baby was getting attacked by his no good son.

As i sat in the back of the Ambulance holding Bella's hand i just looked at EMT's said she must fainted nothing to bad and the arm may have lost a little to much blood it was smart i rapped it to stop the bleeding.

I tuned them out i didn't care all i cared about was my two faverite people inthe world in front of me even tho one of them i havn't met yet.

When we reached the hospital they took her away to sergery to stich up the arm and some of my work buddy's were here to asked what happened.

Thats when i froze what could i say My former Bestfriend's son turned in to a dog attacked her because shes haveing a vampire's baby.

"Landon right now is not the time." i told the newbie i just hired him last month none of the other guys wanted to face me most likely after seeing me cry like that.

The hard ass chief crying they were most likely terrified.

"Of course Chief I'll wait get both statements." he said and started to walk away.

"Wait i don't want you talking to Bella wen she first gets up Landon shell be to stress and tired i'll just tel you what happened." Great now what do i say i was never a good lire.

"Ok chief but you know we will need her statement." I nodded

"Ok so we all now it was a wolf like the once we've been all hunting for right?" i nodded

"Ok so did she provoked it or...?"

"What you think she would provoke a wolf of course not. she was in the back yard and he came from the woods when i saw him i ran for my i came back he was on top of her and i couldn't get a clear shot so i fired my gun over head he looked up and ran away." well it was mostly true i hope it was good enough.

"Ok chief well that's all."

"Chief Swan?" i looked to where my name was called to see a nurse with a scar down her face.I was shocked at first but quickly shook it off.

"what is it is she ok is it the baby?" i rushed out.

"Your daughter is awake the doctor is speaking to her now." She pointed to a room three doors down i rushed to the door.

* * *

><p>BP.O.V<p>

I woke up to a beeping sound i blinked my eyes a couple of times till the room i was in looked clear.

A white room hospital i sighed.

Then everything came rushing to m Oh No my baby!

I looked to my tummy rubbing my bump.

I started to cry my baby.

"Bella!" i look up to see Emily she rushed to me "When i heard you were here i rushed as fast as i could. You ok?"

"Y-You what?"

"I came as fast as i could. Are you ok?" she said she wrapped her arms around me

"No."

I cried harder on why it was taking so long was my baby dead and they didn't know how to tell me.

I cried on Emily's shoulder she didn't talk and i was grateful i didn't want to talk.

I calmed down a little then the A doctor came in with a glume face.

"Nurse could you get her father?" Emily gave me another quick squeeze and left.

I cried so hared then the look on the doctors face didn't look good and the way he told Emliy to get my Dad.

Thats when i new and i wanted to die.

B P.O.V

"Miss swan?" the Doctor said calmly

His gray hair all messed up and his blue eyes looking at me with no emotion like Carlisle just calmly and swift like ripping a band aid just say it.

"Tell me what happened? Is my baby ok?" I cried

He looked at the chart in his hand scanning it. It was killing me i had to know now.

"Tell me!" i yelled through my tears.

My dad walked in then With one of his work buddy i would guess since he's in uniform i never met him before.

"Bella is everything ok?" Dad asked as he rushed to my side.

"He won't tell me." I cried

Its bad news i knew it i knew it. My dad pulled me to his side as he sat on the cot with me one leg on the bed the other on the ground.

"Chief Swan i can a sure you that i was just reading results. Which has good news everything is just the baby is ok." The doctor said i cried even harder and laughed i was just so happy I'm so stupid i was being stupid.

I hugged my dad tight.

"Well I'll be going she'll have to stay fro at least two days just to watch how the baby's doing and the wound doesn't get infected." I nodded into my dad's shoulder

"Chief?" i looked over at the officer.

"Right Bella this is officer Landon 's here to get a what happen when with the wolf outside but you don't have to now you can rest first." My dad said glaring at the officer by the end of his speech.

I guess I'll need a story i might as well get it over with now then later.

"No dad I'll just do it know."

"Good so Miss Swan Tell me everything then I'm out of here." Landon was maybe in his mid-20's Blond hair brown eyes he even had a tan he's definitely not from around here.

"Ok well i was out in the yard getting air I heard a noise in the trees so walked closer to it then it jumped out and attacked me."

I finished i was looking at my dad the whole time just talking little glances at the officer.

"What did it looked like?"

"I didn't get a good look." I stumbled out "It was maybe black."

"Ok well that's good. If you remember anything else call me." he left and dad said i should get some sleep.

I fell asleep after a while just thinking how i came close to losing someone else can't live without. I would of died if i lost him again.

When i woke i heard people talking.

"Is she ok? I mean all i heard was that she got mauled by it?"

"I can't believe that it came so close to town aren't animals supposed to stay away from people?"

"Ange." I said

I looked up to see and Angela and Ben.

"Oh Bella we got to school and over heard that you were here. We rushed right here once school was out i even brought you some work you missed."

"Thanks Ang. You the both didn't have to come here."

"Of course we did." She hugged me.

"Well we can't stay long tough my mom said i have to be home right after school she's mad about the skipping thing. Oh well i had to see you were ok my dad will understand and hopefully take to my mom."

"Oh Ang I'm sorry now you're going to get in trouble." I said

"Hey it was all my idea to skip and get lunch." Ang insisted

"Well i also said we should get food." Ben put in

"It was my tummy that growled that led to it." I said

"But i said it and said you couldn't go home." Angela said

"I'm the one that drove i could of said no." Ben said he was smiling having fun with this

"Its my fault we missed lunch" I said

"No its Laurens" Ang said with an angry face

"Yeah it was" Ben jumped in nodding

"You know what it was its all her fault." Angela said her face looked away in thought

We all laughed i looked to my dad he was laughing and shakes his head.

"Well we just came to make sure you were ok." Ben said smiling

"I'm fine thanks. Now you guys go home before you get in more trouble."

"I'll see you at school..." I looked to my dad "Wednesday?"

He frowned

"You should take it easy how about next week?"

I sighed "Ok"

"Ok bye" Ben and Ange said together hugged me and left.

"They are good friends."

I smiled "I know."

"Do they know about you know."

"No and their human."

"Right. good friends." My dad smiled the looked at me seriously.

"Bella can we talk about what happened what...I mean jack was..."

I motioned for my dad to come sit next to me.

"Ok I'll tell you."

"Well remember when i told you it was Jacob that told me the cold once story well he also told me the Quilets are descendants from wolves."

"So their what?"

"Well remember when i went to La push just for a break down to the beach well on the drive i ran into Embry he was heading to see his girlfriend Kim ..."

I went into the story how i told Embry of me being pregnant that it was Edward Cullen's he shouted out leech and i knew he knew what they were we talked and then i got into that Jacob told me the story and when i mentioned the descendant part Embry thought i knew he was A werewolf and he let it slipped then i demanded he tell me everything he did then phased then phased showing me Sam came and took me to Emily his girlfriend and i learned all i could.

"Their Werewolf's?" Charlie asked in disbelief

"Yes"

"Isn't anyone normal i mean I've lived here my whole life and all the story's , legends, and myths everything is true."

"I know" i laughed.

He's taking the better then i thought.

"Dad I'm sorry i didn't tell you. i told Sam and them you knew about the Cullen's. I thought that it would get to Billy and he would tell you everything. Your both best friends so don't fight over this. Ok?" I pleaded I hate knowing Billy and Dad weren't on good turns because of me. I should have known how Jake would act he hates the Cullen's they are mortal enemies.

There was a known on the door of my hospital room i look up to see Emily. I like Emily she and me have a lot in common we are both desperately in love with men who think their monsters scared they might hurt us she told me once that after Sam hurt her and gave her the scar he left and told her she needs to move on and be with someone who wouldn't hurt came back though he couldn't stay away and she was miserable without him. She knows just how i feel.

"Hello Emily"

I smiled she smiled back and became hesitant when she saw Charlie.

"Emily my dad knows now don't worry." I said

She looked shocked then laughed and shook her head

"You love breaking rules don't you I wish i had you guts and craftiness to get by the rules." She said while walking in while rolling in some food i cringed i hated hospital food.

"What rules?" My dad asked confused looking from me to Emily.

"Dad this is Emily the wolf girl she's Sam's girlfriend or imprint." i interested them.

"Well its fiancé now." she smiled widely

"What no way tell me everything." i screamed excited

She held out her hand to show me a silver ring with a big diamond in the middle of small diamonds three on each side of the bigger diamond.

"Awww" I said

"I know" she gushed "Well look at you I'm so happy i heard the good news."

"Yeah" i smiled

Emily looked to my dad with soft knowing eyes.

"You ok chief? I know it's a lot to take in i freaked when i first found out."

"I'm fine just a little your marring a werewolf?"

"Yup i know you think I'm crazy but you daughter is vamp girl." She laughed

"Vamp girl?" My dad looked to me with a confused face

"The guys at the Rez call me that as i call Emily Wolf girl." I stated

"So how far did you get what did you tell him?" Emily asked

"Just the main things nothing to in detail." I said with an off tone shrugging it off.

"Oh ok I guess that's safe." she nodded understanding.

"Well now you know why Billy and everyone else hated the Cullen's, Werewolf's and Vampires a mortal (or immortal) enemy's"

"They didn't seem bad thought that Doctor Cullen was a genius." Emily giggled "and he wasn't too bad looking either."

"All vampires look good." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah true well i have to go i got to do my rounds." Emily started heading out then stopped and turned "Oh and Bella you can come ever any time don't be a would be nice to have a girl around to talk to. The guys are driving me crazy."

"Ok" I laughed and waved as she left.

I looked to my dad his face was readable shock and worry wonder what he's thinking?

* * *

><p>CH P.O.V<p>

My so called best friend's son is a werewolf and my daughter is having a vampire's baby.

Bella had fallen asleep after explaining a little more on werewolf's and she told me a little on imprinting.

I'm just not really sure how i about all with werewolf's and Vampires.

If she didn't move here none of this would have i would of never got a chance to know my little girl well now my grown girl.

I'm happy I'm finally fixing the relationship me and her should of had a long time ago.

I know she's still thinking about moving out and that i don't want her like Renee put in her head.

I can't let her go and I'll spend forever showing her how much i love and want to be there for her.

* * *

><p>B P.O.V<p>

November

It's been weeks since the incident with Jacob.

I'm not allowed at La Push my dad doesn't trust the wolfs but Emily and some of the guys come mostly just Embry, Seth and I've been the most excepting of me.

Sometimes I'll sneak over to the first beach when dads at work though my little secret.

Dad and Billy still haven't patched things up and it really sad to know it's all my fault.

"Bella?"

I look up from my desk to see Ben with a sad look.

"Ok their Bella?"

"Yah sorry just thinking." i look around the rooms empty when did the bell ring?

I got up and closed my book. Schools become somewhat bearable now people are too worried about the wolves that most forgot about me.

Ben and i walked to the front of the cafeteria where Angela was waiting for us as always.

"Hey what took so long?" she asked looking to Ben and I.

Ben moved to her side took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry i was in a whole other world when the bell rang." I said

"Oh?" she looked questioningly at me.

I shook my head and walked in to the cafeteria

I don't eat the school food anymore makes me sick even the smell.

So I've been bring lunch to school today i have PBT&J (Peanut butter turkey and jelly) sandwich, some cookie chocolate chip of course and two bottles of water i have to stay hydrated doctor says its highly important to drink lots of water and milk.

"That's the slut that was so called attacked by like wolves. I like think the like wolf knew she's a slut and like wanted like her."

"She does like look like a dog."

I just ignored Lauren's and Jessica's gossip it would stress me out to bother with it and stress isn't good for the baby.

I have been showing a little nothing to big I've been wearing baggy jackets so its impossibly to even tell I'm pregnant.

DECEMBER

Nothing just the end of morning sickness some checkups and hanging with the wolves and Ang and Ben.

January 5 Months pregnant

I'm showing now it looks like a i have one of those flat pillows under my shirt.

My little nudge is a lot more active and Charlie has calmed down a bit now he even lets me go to La Push.

He and Billy have talked but their still not back to the way they used to be.

Lately the wolves have been cited a lot they haven't been very theirs been hunters out searching for them apparently theirs a reward for anyone that gets a wolf.

My dad and Harry Clearwater have tried to talk people out of it but with no prevail.

Well today I'm just putting it out of my mind because today is the first day ever in January there has been sun.

I'm packing a picnic. I will be going to see Edward.

I'm going to our meadow. If i can remember where I'm going.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Dad why are you home?"

"I took the week off all the guys will be doing is hunting down the wolves they won't find nothing it won't be to interesting."

"Now answer my question."

"I'm having a picnic."

"Where?"

"At this place i know of."

"Where?"

"It's a little ways from here."

"Bella don't make me ask again."

"In a meadow." I said and quietly i said "In the woods"

I didn't think he would hear me but i didn't see he was closer to me than before.

"What no you're not Bella theirs tons of hunters out in the woods trying to kill the wolves. No!" He yelled sternly.

"Please dad I'll be fine its no where near where their I'll be careful."

"Who are you going with?"

"I'm going on my own." i said not worth lying hell find out anyway.

"Bella no its not safe."

"Please Daddy." i pleased

He sighed

i stared at him after a while he spoke

"You can go" he said i was bouncing with joy "But I'm coming with you."

I sighed well i guess he can come. I really wanted to do this on my own but i see that he won't allow it and its getting to clod to go again plus I'll be to big to go when the weather is finally warm.

"Ok if it's the only way i can go."

I went in to the fringe and grabbed three beers, and the sandwich meat to make Charlie a sandwich.

I put everything we had one it just the way he likes it.

"Ok I'm ready."

I turned to see Charlie in old jean pants a red plaid button down shirt tennis shoes and...His gun belt?

"What are you bringing that for?" I asked he can't be serious.

"It's just a precaution." He said

I just shook my head and picked up the picnic basket with the blanket and food drinks inside and headed for my truck.

Dad followed me and got in the passage seat and we drove off.

I remembered somewhat how to get there.

The whole ride i spent telling dad about the Meadow. I did leave out something's like my first kiss and well the fact that's where my baby was conceived.

I parked the truck the same place as the first time i came here.

My dad and I got out, me holding the basket.

I look to my dad seeing him heading to the trail that i was thinking we were using the first time we came here.

"Dad no." i said he stopped and turned to me

"What?" he asked

"Were not taking a trail."

I looked toward the direction that Edward always went in and froze.

Standing between the tress was Edward dressed in the same clothes

"I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday" he whispered then disappeared.

Those are the exact words Edward had said to me the last time we had come here.

"Bella are you ok?" i jumped not realizing my dad was their till now.

I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm just on we have a great deal of hiking to do."

He gave me a weird look and i just kept walking in to the woods.

I hear him fallowing behind he's not speaking and I'm grateful i just want to be in my thought.

My mind keeps going back to the last time i was at the meadow.

Me on the warm ground the summer after noon it was a very sunny day in forks.

There was a glow of rainbows all over me. The diamond like skin giving me that glow he was over me both of us bare and breathing hard he kept repeating over and over again that he loved me and how beautiful i was.

He was saying sorry thinking he was hurting me because i was crying i could speak and tell him i wasn't because it hurt it was that it was so perfect so amazing i couldn't believe it was real i cried for joy happiness, love not out of pain.

I looked up to the sky i could see the sun breaking through the trees i picked the perfect day for this.

It's so nice to have a cool sunny day in November yes its odd but i wasn't complaining.

I looked forward and saw a little opening in the trees.

Were there. I took off practically running for the opening.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. I just kept going.

I stepped out into the clearing i was surprised to see nothing changed much (I couldn't kill the meadow)

It's just now surrounded by fall trees orange red and gold leaves with some flowers and still green grass.

It looked so beautiful.

I look to the middle of the meadow to see Edward lying in the grass smiling at the sky and glittering like diamonds.

Something snapped and Edward faded away. i looked to the noise upset.

It was my dad with and awe struck face.

Right he's here.

I smiled i bet i had the same look on my face when i first saw this place i walked to the middle of the clearing and laid the blanket down.

Sitting on the blanket with my knees i start unpacking the foods and drinks.

My dad makes his way over to me looking around.

"It's...did he find this place?" He asked

"He...well he needed to get out of the house." giggling remembering what he wrote. "While he was running he came across this place."

Charlie looked to me confused i just shook my head.

Dad and I sat eating and talking for a day was so perfect but every perfect day comes to an end the clouds stared to roll in and we were packing up when it happened

-So what do you think? What should i do next?

I already know where the stories going somewhat but you my readers have say to so please give your ideas and suggestions.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok don't get mad oki had a horrible week i even skipped school today just to get away.<strong>  
><strong>I know i didn't want it to end this way but i'm just to mad sad and over worked to have a happy sory.<strong>  
><strong>My boyfriend cheated on me so Jacob fans sorry but my EX's Middle name is Jacob so i'm taking it out on this character so Jacobs going to be A jackass.<strong>


	10. BAD NEWS PART 2

**Here is the next part I'm still upset i think the story should end don't you here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>B P.O.V<strong>

"Miss swan?" the Doctor said calmly

His gray hair all messed up and his blue eyes looking at me with no emotion like Carlisle just calmly and swift like ripping a band aid just say it.

"Tell me what happened? Is my baby ok?" I cried

He looked at the chart in his hand scanning it. It was killing me i had to know now.

"Tell me!" i yelled through my tears.

My dad walked in then With one of his work buddy i would guess since he's in uniform i never met him before.

"Bella is everything ok?" Dad asked as he rushed to my side.

"He won't tell me." I cried

Its bad news i knew it i knew it. My dad pulled me to his side as he sat on the cot with me one leg on the bed the other on the ground.

"Chief Swan i can a sure you that i was just reading results. Which has good news everything is just the baby is ok." The doctor said i cried even harder and laughed i was just so happy I'm so stupid i was being stupid.

I hugged my dad tight.

"Well I'll be going she'll have to stay fro at least two days just to watch how the baby's doing and the wound doesn't get infected." I nodded into my dad's shoulder

"Chief?" i looked over at the officer.

"Right Bella this is officer Landon 's here to get a what happen when with the wolf out side but you don't have to now you can rest first." My dad said glaring at the officer by the end of the of his speech.

I guess I'll need a story i might as well get it over with now then later.

"No dad I'll just do it know."

"Good so Miss Swan Tell me everything then I'm out of here." Landon was maybe in his mid 20's Blond hair brown eyes he even had a tan he's definitely

not from around here.

"Ok well i was out in the yard getting air I heard a noise in the trees so walked closer to it then it jumped out and attacked me."

I finished i was looking at my dad the whole time just talking little glances at the officer.

"What did it looked like?"

"I didn't get a good look." I stumbled out "It was maybe black."

"Ok well that's good. If you remember anything else call me." he left and dad said i should get some sleep.

I fell asleep after a while just thinking how i came close to loosing someone else can't live without. I would of died if i lost him again.

When i woke i heard people talking.

"Is she ok? I mean all i heard was that she got mauled by it?"

"I can't believe that it came so close to town aren't animals supposed to stay away from people?"

"Ang." I said

I looked up to see and Angela and Ben.

"Oh Bella we got to school and over heard that you were here. We rushed right here once school was out i even brought you some work you missed."

"Thanks Ang. You the both didn't have to come here."

"Of course we did." She hugged me.

"Well we can't stay long tough my mom said i have to be home right after school she's mad about the skipping thing. Oh well i had to see you were ok my dad will understand and hopefully take to my mom."

"Oh Ang I'm sorry now your going to get in trouble." I said

"Hey it was all my idea to skip and get lunch." Ang insisted

"Well i also said we should get food." Ben put in

"It was my tummy that growled that led to it." I said

"But i said it and said you couldn't go home." Angela said

"I'm the one that drove i could of said no." Ben said he was smiling having fun with this

"Its my fault we missed lunch" I said

"No its Laurens" Ang said with an angry face

"Yeah it was" Ben jumped in nodding

"You know what it was its all her fault." Angela said her face looked away in thought

We all laughed i looked to my dad he was laughing and shaken his head.

"Well we just came to make sure you were ok ." Ben said smiling

"I'm fine thanks. Now you guys go home before you get in more trouble."

"I'll see you at school..." I looked to my dad "Wednesday?"

He frowned

"You should take it easy how about next week?"

I sighed "OK"

"OK bye" Ben and Ang said together hugged me and left.

"They are good friends."

I smiled "I know."

"Do they know about you know."

"No and their human."

"Right good friends." My dad smiled the looked at me seriously. "Bella can we talk about what happened what...I mean jack was..."

I motioned for my dad to come sit next to me.

"Ok I'll tell you."

"Well remember when i told you it was Jacob that told me the cold once story well he also told me the Quileute are descendants from wolves."

"So their what?"

"Well remember when i went to La push just for a break don to the beach well on the drive i ran into Embry he was heading to see his girl friend Kim ..."

I went into the story how i told Embry of me being pregnant that it was Edward Cullen's he shouted out leech and i knew he knew what they were we talked and then i got into that Jacob told me the story and when i mentioned the descendant part Embry thought i knew he was A werewolf and he let it slipped then i demanded he tell me everything he did then phased then phased showing me Sam came and took me to Emily his girlfriend and i learned all i could.

"Their Werewolf's?" Charlie asked in disbelief

"Yes"

"Isn't anyone normal i mean I've lived here my whole life and all the story's, legends, and myths everything is true."

"I know" i laughed. He's taking the better then i thought.

"Dad I'm sorry i didn't tell you i told Sam and them you knew about the Cullen's i thought that it would get to Billy and he would tell best friends so don't fight over this. ok?" I pleaded I hate knowing Billy and Dad weren't on good turns because of me. I should have known how Jake would act he hates the Cullen's they are mortal enemies.

Their was a know on the door of my hospital room i look up to see Emily. I like Emily she and me have a lot in common we are both desperately in love with men who think their monsters scared they might hurt us she told me once that after Sam hurt her and gave her the scar he left and told her she needs to move on and be with someone who wouldn't hurt came back though he couldn't stay away and she was miserable without him. she knows just how i feel.

"Hello Emily"

I smiled she smiled back and became hesitant when she saw charlie.

"Emily my dad knows now don't worry." I said

She looked shocked then laughed and shook her head

"You love breaking rules don't you I wish i had you guts and craftiness to get by the rules." She said while walking in while rolling in some food i cringed i hated hospital food.

"What rules?" My dad asked confused looking from me to Emily.

"Dad this is Emily the wolf girl she's Sam's girlfriend or imprint." i interested them.

"Well its fiancé now." she smiled widely

"What no way tell me everything." i screamed excited

She held out her hand to show me a silver ring with a big diamond in the middle of small diamonds three on each side of the bigger diamond.

"Awww" I said

"I know" she gushed "Well look at you I'm so happy i heard the good news."

"Yeah" i smiled

Emily looked to my dad with soft knowing eyes.

"You ok chief? i know its a lot to take in i freaked when i first found out."

"I'm fine just a little your marring a werewolf?"

"Yup i know you think I'm crazy but you daughter is vamp girl." She laughed

"Vamp girl?" My dad looked to me with a confused face

"The guys at the Rez call me that as i call Emily Wolf girl." I stated

"So how far did you get what did you tell him." Emily asked

"Just the main things nothing to in detail." I said with an off tone shrugging it off.

"Oh ok I guess that's safe." she nodded understanding.

"Well now you know why Billy and everyone else hated the Cullen's, Werewolf's and Vampires a mortal (or immortal) enemy's"

"They didn't seem bad thought that doctor Cullen was a genius." Emily giggled "and he wasn't to bad looking either."

"All vampires look good." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah true well i have to go i got to do my rounds." Emily started heading out then stopped and turned "Oh and Bella you can come ever any time don't be a would be nice to have a girl around to talk to. The guys are driving me crazy."

"Ok" I laughed and waved as she left.  
>I looked to my dad his face was readable shock and worry wonder what he's thinking?<p>

CH P.O.V

My so called best friends son is a werewolf and my daughter is having a vampire's baby.

Bella had fallen a sleep after explaining a little more on werewolf's and she told me a little on imprinting.

I'm just not really sure how i about all with werewolf's and Vampires.

If she didn't move here non of this would have i would of never got a chance to know my little girl well now my grown girl.

I'm happy I'm finally fixing the relationship me and her should of had a long time ago.

I know she's still thinking about moving out and that i don't want her like Renee put in her head.

I can't let her go and I'll spend forever showing her how much i love and want to be their for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tricked you i wouldn't end it. I'VE COME TO LOVE THAT LITTLE NUGER! I'll keep himher around I'm still thinking if it should be a boy of girl but it will come to me. Ok well schools become a lot so if i update late this week I'm truly sorry.**


	11. The Meadow

**B P.O.V**

**November**

Its been weeks since the incident with Jacob.  
>I'm not allowed at La Push my dad doesn't trust the wolfs but Emily and some of the guys come mostly just Embry, Seth and I've been the most excepting of me.<p>

Some times I'll sneak over to the first beach when dads at work though my little secret.  
>Dad and Billy still haven't patched things up and it really sad to know its all my fault.<p>

"Bella?"

I look up from my desk to see Ben with a sad look.

"Ok their Bella?"

"Yah sorry just thinking." i look around the rooms empty when did the bell ring?

i got up and closed my binder. Schools become some what bearable now people are to worried about the wolves that most forgot about me.  
>Ben and i walked to the front of the cafeteria where Angela was waiting for us as always.<p>

"Hey what took so long?" she asked looking to Ben and I.

Ben moved to her side took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry i was in a whole other world when the bell rang." I said

"Oh?" she looked questioningly at me.

I shook my head and walked in to the cafeteria

I don't eat the school food anymore makes me sick even the smell.  
>So I've been bring lunch to school today i have PBT&amp;J (Peanut butter turkey and jelly) sandwich, some cookie chocolate chip of course and two bottles of water i have to stay hydrated doctor says its highly important to during lots of water and milk.<p>

"That's the slut that was so called attacked by like wolves. I like think the like wolf knew she's a slut and like wanted like her."

"She does like look like a dog."

I just ignored Laurens and Jessica's gossip it would stress me out to bother with it and stress isn't good for the baby.

I have been showing a little nothing to big I've been wearing baggy jackets so its impossibly to even tell I'm pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>DECEMBER<strong>

nothing just the end of morning sickness some check ups. In the check up she got her first ultrasound.

I had missed her last appointments becuase of school and work I really didnt want people knowing so I never showed. So now here i was with my dad ready to see my baby for the first time.

Well were just going to run an ultrasound on you today. It's just to check that everything is okay and you can finnaly see your baby. She smiled.

A nurse came back in then.

"Okay."

She smiled gently to me, before asking me to move my top up so she could get to my stomach. I did. Scared a little.

she applied some very cold gel on my stomach before moving the remot thingy over the top of the gel.

I looked to the moneter she pointed at thething blobb.

"Thats strang here i'll move it around some to see if we can get a clear veiw." I nodded. all of assaadden the moneter froz and then whent blank

"What happened?"  
>"I don't know." She looked confused "I'll be back"<p>

When she left, the nurse gave me something to get the gel off, before I put my top down.

"Well it seems that its just bad equipment. We'll reschedule for amother day i'm sorry about this miss Swan."

After that we never went back to the wasn't the equipment and me and my dad knew that. its safer that we don't go back they might find something that shouldn't be found.

* * *

><p><strong>January 5 Months pregnant<strong>

I'm showing now it looks like a I have flat pillows under my shirt.

My little nudge is a lot more active and I've been having weird cravings for raw meat well sucking on raw meat. I'm positive its for the blood of it. I havn't told Charlie. I don't need to freak him out since hes finally calmed down a bit now he even lets me go to La Push.

Him and Billy have talked but their still not back to the way they used to be.  
>Lately the wolves have been sited a lot they haven't been very theirs been hunters out searching for them apparently theirs a reward for anyone that gets a wolf.<p>

My dad and Harry Clearwater have tried to talk people out of it but with no provail.

Well today I'm just putting it out of my mind because today is the first day ever in January their has been sun.  
>I'm packing a picnic. I will be going to see Edward.<br>I'm going to our meadow. If i can remember where I'm going.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Dad why are you home?"

"I took the week off all the guys will be doing is hunting down the wolves they won't find nothing it won't be to interesting."

"Now answer my question."

"I'm have a picnic."

"Where?"

"At this place i know of."

"Where?"

"Its a little ways from here."

"Bella don't make me ask again."

"In a meadow." I said and quietly i said "In the woods"

I didn't think he would hear me but I didn't see he was closer to me then before.

"What no your not Bella theirs tons of hunters out in the woods trying to kill the wolves. No!" He yelled sternly.

"Please dad I'll be fine its no where near where their I'll be careful."

"Who are you going with?"

"I'm going on my own." i said not worth lying hell find out any way.

"Bella no its not safe."

"Please Daddy." I pleased

He sighed

i stared at him after awhile he spoke

"You can go" he said i was bouncing with joy "But I'm coming with you."

I sighed well i guess he can come. I really wanted to do this on my own but i see that he won't allow it and its getting to clod to go again plus I'll be to big to go when the weather is finally warm.

"Ok if its the only way i can go."

I went in to the frig and grabbed three beers, and the sandwich meat to make Charlie a sandwich.  
>I put everything we had one it just the way he likes it.<p>

"Ok I'm ready."

I turned to see Charlie in old jean pants a read plaid button down shirt tennis shoes and...His gun belt?

"What are you bring that for?" I asked he can't be serious.

"Its just a precaution." He said

I just shook my head and picked up the picnic basket with the blanket and food drinks inside and headed for my truck.  
>Dad followed me and got in the passage seat and we drove off.<p>

I remembered some what how to get their.  
>The whole ride i spent telling dad about the Meadow. I did leave out something's like my first kiss and well the fact that's where my baby was conceived.<p>

I parked the truck the same place as the first time i came here.

My dad and I got out, me holding the basket.

I look to my dad seeing him heading to the trail that i was thinking we were using the first time we came here.

"Dad no." i said he stopped and turned to me

"What?" he asked

"Were not taking a trail."

I looked toward the direction that Edward always went in and froze.

Standing between the tress was Edward dressed in the same clothes

"I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday" he whispered then disappeared.

Those are the exact words Edward had said to me the last time we had come here.

"Bella are you ok?" i jumped not realizing my dad was their till now.

I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm just on we have a great deal of hiking to do."

He gave me a weird look and i just kept walking in to the woods.  
>I hear him fallowing behind he's not speaking and I'm grateful i just want to be in my thought.<p>

My mind keeps going back to the last time i was at the meadow.  
>Me on the warm ground the summer after noon it was a very sunny day in forks.<br>Their was a glow of rainbows all over me. The diamond like skin giving me that glow he was over me both of us bare and breathing hard he kept repeating over and over again that he loved me and how beautiful i was.  
>He was saying sorry thinking he was hurting me because i was crying i could speak and tell him i wasn't because it hurt it was that it was so perfect so amazing i couldn't believe it was real i cried for joy happiness, love not out of pain.<p>

I looked up to the sky i could see the sun breaking through the trees i picked the perfect day for this.  
>Its so nice to have a cool sunny day in November yes its odd but i wasn't complaining.<p>

I looked forward and saw a little opening in the trees.  
>Were their. I took off practically running for the opening.<p>

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. I just kept going.

I stepped out into the clearing i was surprised to see nothing changed much (I couldn't kill the meadow)  
>Its just now surrounded by fall trees orange red and gold leaves with some flowers and still green grass.<br>It looked so beautiful.

I look to the middle of the meadow to see Edward lying in the grass smiling at the sky and glittering like diamonds.

Something snapped and Edward faded away. i looked to the noise upset.  
>It was my dad with and awe struck face.<br>Right he's here.

I smiled i bet i had the same look on my face when i first saw this place i walked to the middle of the clearing and laid the blanket down .  
>Sitting on the blanket with my knees i start unpacking the foods and drinks.<br>My dad makes his way over to me looking around.

"Its did he find this place?" He asked

"He...well he needed to get out of the house." giggling remembering what he wrote. "While he was running he came across this place."

Charlie looked to me confused i just shook my head.

Dad and I sat eating and talking for a day was so perfect but every perfect day comes to an end the clouds stared to roll in and we were packing up when it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated for awhile family all get it any way I'll try and update as much as i can i have a lot written for this. I just need to type it all now I'm working on an ending.<strong>


	12. Killing Charlie

**Well i have gotin some PM's from people who think i need to work on my gammer and spelling so that swat im doing.I'm sorry its taking long to do this bt i'm only one person. I'm almost finished writing this and just know i had a dream and i think i want to change it i know i know your mad so you all get to deside ok once i get to the part in the story tyhat i want to twist up ill tell you and you can say what you want. **

* * *

><p>Out of no where he showed up.<p>

"Well well well little pet i would have thought you gone to.I stoppedd at the house noone their gone for awhile."

i turned to look to my dad. his featured frozen in shock where he stood stairing at the Vampire.

I looked to the visiter. "Hello Laurent what can i do for you?"

'Bella be calm' I saw him Edward he looked worried.

"Victoria sent me. She asked of me a favor. I'm here to find you shes quit upset that 'The Boy' killed James. With that she believes its only fair a mate for a mate though she will be quit dissapointed."

"Why?"

"Well you see Im quit thirsty and you and him smell so mouth watering."

"You leave him out of this."

"Have you mated with a new, with him?" he guessed to charlie ewwwwwww

"I'm her Father." Charlie finally came out off his transe and was now quit upset.

"Well how cute father and duaghter picnic i see well I must say this is quit my lucky day."

"You don't want to do this Edward will find you."

"I do not fear him. I mean how much could you mean to him if he left you alone and unpertected."

"Lie Bella' Edward showed right next to in my ear.

"He didnt im here visiting. My father knows nothing." i whispered the last part knowing he will anything i will save my dad.

"He doesn't know? Really?" Laurent said looking to my father a stone face of wonder and curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" confused charlie asked

"Nothing dad hes um hes a friend of the Cullens i need to talk to him alone."

I'll get my father out and save him.I kept chanting in my head.

"Like hell i'll leave you alone with him."

"Dad" i pleaded

"No if you want my duaghter leech you have to go through me first."

"So be it. i am doing you quit a favor Victoria wants to torcher you ill make it quick and painless." My father then shot at him it bounced off i believe not quit sure. it was so fast my father fell.

"Bella run" I hear a wisper I look to my daddy i was crying so hard i couldn't see him really through my tears only a blur.

He had tears biult up in his looked at my i blinged th tears away so i could see him i wish that i haDEn't all i see is the horroir, worry and regreat in his eyes. "Run"

"No iii won't leave you ii cccan't nnoooo" i cried

"Aww what a cute love fest." Laurent said smuggly

"I love you baby girl." dad said

"Noo noo good byes you can't I love you daddy you can't go please not you to."

I put my hands on his wound and pushed down to stop the bleeding i can't loose was now all over my hands as i pushed it came up seeping through my fingers. My head snapped to the growling like a crazy vampire his eyes pitch balck. next thing i know i was pushed away and the more growling

Laurant looked shocked scaered then he tokk of like a flash he was gone. I watched three out of four wolfs take off after him. Sam stayied behinde. He whent to charlie phasing into a man. I ran to my dad ignoring the very naked Sam.

Dad was thrashing around. I looked to the gun wound it was on his leg Sam saw and put presser on can't be that bad? Can it? He looked like he was in more pain then before.

"AHHH" He sreamed out in pain I looked him up and down and thats when i saw it high up on his shoulder under his bit through shirt _'No it can't no'_

"He's ben bitten." i whispered. loking to the bite i put my hand on over it and riped off the piece of his shirt covering it.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam said as he saw the bite mark i took my writs and put it next to his bitlooking form my bit to his.I had a thought that maybe i can do what Edward did for me i could suck the venom out. I was leaning forward to try when sam pushed me away.

"What? Bella get away from him hes a leech we have to kill him."

"What!no no you wont please no sam please." I cried as he got up from the ground and started to drag me away i tried to fight it but i couldn't my dad was still rithing in pain screaming. Paul and Embry came back sam looked to them.

"Kill Charlie hes been bitten."

"NOOOO please!"' I screached on my knees pleading looking to the two of my best friends "Plaese they both had sad eyes and looked to sam. "Bella theirs nothing we can do"

"Y-y-you can help him lert him change.." "No" Sam cut in but i continue "and when he wakes in three days get him to eat please."

SAMPOV

I looked into Bella's eyes I could see the pain the hurt the helplessness.  
>I just can't say no I can't kill her father. Bella has become like a sister to me to Emily. Oh Emily loves her and she makes Emily so happy.<p>

"Ok" I said I looked to Paul and Embry

"Take Charlie to the Cullen place."

I ordered The nodded

They phased into humans I looked to Bella she was looking down still crying.

"Bella let me take you home."

"No my dad needs me."

She sniffed wiping away her tears

"Bella that's not safe"

"B-But"

NO BUTS come on.

Paul POV

I could still smell the leaches sent here it was sickly sweet i can't believe that Blood sucker got Charlie.  
>Poor Bella.<p>

He was thrashing around in Embry's and my arms he was getting hard to hold on to.

it was annoying. I can't believe it hurts that much.  
>Maybe Bella knows I'll ask her.<p>

I'm kind of curious on the subject.

We were clothes to the leeches house i could smell that sickening sweet smell. We finally see it…

"Oh Shit. You see this place?" Damn. the place is sweet smells gross but still kicking.

Embry and I walk up to the house I held my breath and we opened the door we saw a cough and walked over and set Charlie on it.

Sam POV

The drive to Charlie's house what quit besides the sniffs coming from Bella. I held her hand in comfort.

I'm not sure how to handle this i should call the tribe elders. The call Emily Bella might need her.

"Bella when we get you home I'm going to call the tribe and tell them what happened with Charlie and that the vampire is gone."

She nodded

"He'll be back"

"No he wont he's dead Bella."

"You did." she looked to me shocked  
>"Yes, that's what we do."<p>

"Then Victoria will come for me."

She said in a shaky voice and put her hand on her belly bump i was looking from her to the road.

"Who?" I asked This time only looking to the road. We were almost to her house.

"Victoria is a redhead vampire Edward killed her mate because he wanted me dead. she wants revenge that's what Laurent was her for."

"What? You mean to tell me you have a revenged driven Vampire out to kill you? You know never mind. Bella listen as long as me and the pack still stand we will not let any harm come to you ever. Understand?"

I gave her hand a little squeezed.

I will protect her for my family for my tribe and for my Brothers or die trying.

"No Sam I don't want you or the pack getting hurt." She protested but it was useless.

"Bella the pack and I can take care of ourselves."

"Its all my fault if I had left sooner or waited till he was working.I could have lied then then..."

I answered for her

"Then it would be you in Charlie's position or worse. Think about the baby." I said

She slowly stroked her tummy.

"It should of been me." she whispered

I sighed and let it go.

Pulling in to her drive way.

B POV

I can't think I can't move.I feel so lost so alone.  
>"Bella come on where here."<br>I didn't really pay attention. I diidn' want to I wanted daddy. I felt the stream rolling down my face and I put my head in my hands and I just creid and cried I think I felt someone left me up but I doidnt care.

SAMPOV

I picked Bella up and took her inside setting her on the living room cough she curled up and just cried more.

I sigh and head for the phone.

Dialing Billy's number.

"Hello"

"Billy its Sam I have bad news." I said sadly Billy and Charlie were so close this will be hard  
>"I know Sam." He said I couldn't really pick the tone in his voice.<p>

"You do?"  
>"Yes Jacob heard he phased at the time. You did the right thing Sam."<p>

"I did?" Ok know I'm confused

"Yes of course he was becoming a monster you had to kill him you did the ri.."  
>"Wait what no Bill..." He cut me off<p>

"Where's Bella I know she must be a wreck."  
>"She is and at her house But Bill I need to tell you that ch..." he again cut me off.<br>"Were coming over ok? To comfort her."

The line went dead then I stood shocked then shook my head sadly will I'll tell him when he gets here I can't believe he sounded kind of relieved he was dead why would he feel that way.

Walking over to Bella I sat beside her she curled up close to me  
>I rubbed her back softly trying to comfort her.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So sorry <strong>_**_its taken so long promise the next chapters will be up by next month. I have testing (i know like u care bt im tellin u anyway) till thursday so after that i promise to start posting morew And i also have two new stories I dont know what one to post first._**

**_So please help ill give you the summary of both and you pick._**

**_Fist one is I will always hear you- Bella is being forced to movie in with charlie who is secretly Sam her aunts dad. While their she meets a covent of vampires and falls in love but with someone out to claim her as his and her not allowed to use her powers without him finding her can her and Eward still fall in love? Will Bellas dad allow them together? (So its a Charmed/Twilight crossover Bella is Piper and Leos daughter.)_**

****Second i still haven't picked a title its an origanill i was writing as a book to publish but then it just came to me that it wouldn't work with it just being all human so i want to post it. - Bella was raped and beaten by her step dad and his buddys. she got pregnant by one of the men. moves in with Charlie with Her mom dead and the men in jail she takes care of her baby. Forks everyone hates her calls her whore and slut not knowing the truth. Cullens show up and a lot chages in her hell thats called school and life. ****


	13. The Real Demons

**If andone cares 'im home sick today i've been home sick for five days and i was feeling a little beter to write a little so here.**

* * *

><p><em>when charlie was bitten<em>

Jacobe came runing out of the woods. He looked sad.

"Jake?"

"What jake? What happened?"

"I was in wolf form and i heard through paul and embry their was a vampire attack and well it was attacking Bella and Charlie."

"Charlie was bitten last thing i heard was Sam ordering them to kill him.I phased and races here."

"Well wats done is done what about Bella is that that thing gone."

"No" He grumbled

"Well with Charlie gone we can maybe help her see reason." I know the perfect person to help her with that.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

"Billy. listen she's really up set."

"I know we will hand this you can go now Sam."

Billy rolled in to the house Jacob and a women behind him.

I was course on who she was.\

"This is bellas mom renee."

I nodded brushing it off

"Billy I need to tell you that ch.."

"Sam I said go."

I sighed "Fine"

I couldn't tell him with her their anyway.

I walked into the living room kissing Bella on the cheek

"I'll be back ok Billy and Jake are here. I'm going to check on Embry and Paul."

I left the house running in to the woods I removed my pant tying them loosely around my neck I phases an took off to the vamps house.

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

"Renee good your here."

A man I haven't scene in years Billy Black answered the door of my ex husband and daughters home.

"You called me. Saying Charlie's dead." I confirmed

"Yes he well he was out in the woods with Bella and he was attacked Bella's very heart broken about it."

"Of course that suck a turgidity." I said putting on my best sad face.

Finally the bastards gone now Bella and the money is all mine.

"Where is she."

"In the living room." I walked passed him.

Finally the basterds gone now Bella and the money is all mine. I should of known that old hag didn't really give all that money away.

With that money I can be free travel the world buy all the things I want and leave the sorry excuse of a baseball player.

I'll get her to abort the basterd child if its the last thing I do she cost me my happiness she wont take it away again.

"Bella" I said sweetly

Nothing

"Bella" Come on girl get up.

"What?" she jumped up and looks at me.

"Renee?"

"Hi sweetie are you ok?"

She looked confused "What are you doing here."

"I was still in town. Billy called me. I'm sorry about Charlie."

"Like you care."

"Bella honey listen of course i care. Listen to me I only want what's best for you. This baby is going to need a lot of care and money that you don't have. what about school?"

I wonder where their keeping the money it can't be in the bank maybe a safe but where would Charlie keep a safe. His closet.

getting up slowly.

"I'll get you some water."

"No, I'm keeping my baby Renee and i want you to get out."

Fuck she was bulling like a child damn i can't stand it when she cries.

"Bella stop it." I order all she did was cry harder.

"Bella?"

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see if your ok?"

"No you want my baby gone. get out all of you get out now get out of my house."

she got up and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed her door.

"What happned?"

"Nothing come on lets find the money its not in a bank it has to be in a safe here some where."

I'll let them look in the living room ill get it open it and take the money for myself.

"Ok we will look first one to finds it gets the biggest pile." Billy said

"Deal"

The boy and I agreed though it was a lie that moneys mine.

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

I ran up to my room slamming and locking my door i collapsed on my bed.

barring my face into my pillows i cried .

I lost everything my love my daddy my family. Their gone.

If it works ill see Charlie in a year but its not the same i need him now i cant do all this on my own. I know i was planning on leaving before and be on my own but i think the fact that i could of come back and had dad here to help me made the leaving easier knowing I'll always have a back up. now i have nothing no one.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I ran faster . When spotted the house

I phased putting on my pants i slowly walked into the house not breathing from my noise that sell was horrendous it was burning my noise I coughed and wheezed a little at the smell

beside the smell the house was pretty nice.

"Sam" Embry said "What do we um do""

I looked to Charlie's form thrashing around on the couch in pain he let out a whimper or a scream every now and then.

"How long does this last for?" Paul asked and to be truthful i didn't know we never learned who vampires were changed.

"I don't know." I sighed and went to Charlie side.

"Charlie i don't know if you can hear me but its Sam. Your being turned into a vampire Bella is fine she's with Billy Jake and Renee."

"AHHHHHHH" That seemed to upset him

"Ahhhhh Bella"

"She's fine Charlie."

"NOOOOOO"

"Maybe we should ask Bella how long it takes?"

Embry asked

I nodded

"Good idea. ill be back."

I ran into the forest taking of my pants again this time not putting them on my neck just throwing them to the ground. I was coming back anyway.

I ran up to her house. I was about to phase when i heard Billy talking i listened

"Renee lets face it the moneys not here. we will have to get it out of Bella."

"That bitch wont tell us anything."

"Now Renee you need to relax you'll need to act like you like the damn demon she's carrying get her to trust you that demon will most likely kill her anyway."

What was he saying demon monster

"Billy all i want is that money. I don't care about the demon child and if she has it then the money will go to it. so make her have an ascendant push her off the god damn stairs just kill it."

What no Bella i have to get her out of here.

listening i could hear crying from her bedroom looking up i see her window open might as well go in that way i phase and climb up the tree to her window and swing into her room.

"Sam!" I looked to see Bella eyes blood hot puffy and a shocked look.

"Bella are you ok?" I went to her. Rapping my arms around her she rested her head on my shoulder.

"They want me to kill my baby."

I was angry how could they do this to her to them her dad is dead and their pushing her to kill her baby and for money.

I was so angry

"Sam" Bella sounded scared.

I was shaking. i calmed my self quick and looked Bella in the eyes.

"Come on your coming with me."

I got up.

"I don't want to face them." she whispered

"Ok here" Picking her up in my arms. "Hold on tight."

I slowly and carefully sat on the window sill on foot out and over then the other i slipped my head and her out the window the i dropped out the window with her.

We landed and i ran into the woods.

"Wow i did it." I said

"What?"

"Nothing"

No reason to tell her I didn't think I could do that and scare her.

I didn't know where to ran to. I was naked I couldn't really go any where with no pants.

"Bella do you know when Charlie will change?"

"It takes three days."

she said and started tearing up again.

I decided ill let her see Charlie just for a while then with pants ill take her to Emily.

I started running toward their house.

"Hey Bella!" Paul yelled when he saw us from the window.

I had grabbed my pants and put them on. While Bella walked toward the house.

"What? Bella hey Bella." Embry said running out to hug Bella.

"Hey no crying everything's going to be ok."

I followed them inside Bella hurried to Charlie's side.

"Daddy. I'm here ok. It will be ok. It will only last three days I know to you that sounds like a life time the pain your feel will make it seem as though your burning for a year maybe longer. I remember that pain its horrible but you need to focus on something else .Emmett told me once while he was changing that and angle talked to him and it took his mind of f the pain. The angle of course was Rosalie since she's not here I'll do I guess so focus on what I'm saying on what were all saying."

"Bella listen since this will take three days and you don't want to go home I was thinking that you should stay with Emily and I."

"Sam, I can't impose." she said biting her lip "Couldn't I stay here with him please."

"Your dad will be a vampire soon. No I'm not risking you."

"He needs me. It will take three days till he changes."

I looked into her eyes she had that same sad desperate look as before when she asked me to save Charlie how could I say no.

"Ok" I sighed.

She smiled at me mouthed a thank you and turned to her father.

I stood by and watched.

"So three days that sucks damn. Does it really take that long and why is he in pain?"

"Theirs nothing we can do we will let him change then we will keep him away from the humans and our people."

"New born vampires are faster stronger and out of control their worst then an older vampire."

Bella whispered "When he wakes you must explain to him what has happed what he is who he is. You must get through to him tell him that the last thing he won't it to hurt people."

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I knew what this meant I wouldn't be able to see my father for a year. I knew what I chose for him. Yet I still couldn't believe it this should be me this is what I wanted not what he wanted it hurts knowing he wont be their I need him. When the baby comes when I have a nightmare.

The tears fell from my eyes silently.

With all the with all the crying I've been doing I'm surprised I had tears left.

I squeezed my dads hand.

"Your going to be all right dad you'll be alive you'll be able to do anything." I laughed a little "Go fishing for sharks what do you think of that? With your bare hands too."

* * *

><p>CHPOV<p>

The pain the burning pain son of a bitch it hurt so bad it was like I was burning a live was I did I die is Bella ok? The voice said with Renee that's not good that bad she needs me my baby girl. Ahhhhhhh

It hurts god please. Is this what dieing its like? Lying bastard says its painless asshole knows nothing.

"I'm soo sorry" What's that I listen but the pain is all there is.

"Daddy"

The pain the p…Bella. Is that…AHHH it burns Bella I tried to say. trying to say anything. I don't know if I did.

"Here daddy I'm here." I must of said it then it is Bella oh she s ok

"Focus on my vice." I'm trying

"Don't cry daddy I know the pain I know though I can't imagin it everywhere I know its hard to focus."

I didn't get much of that, I try to… Ahhhh Why the pain…Bella…think…Bella..list..Bel…B-B...pain.


	14. saying good bye for now

_**I'm sorry you don't want to hear my problems so I won't tell you them. Just know that I've been writing like crazy because of something's I'm going through right know so I have some new stories that I just don't know if I will put up or not yet in less I get reviews. So I'm writing a list of fics you can pic the one you like I'll put it up. Since I've been gone so long I thought I would give you a little taste of something.**_

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

Its been two days now to the date of when he was bitten same time on the clock and all only had less then maybe 20 or so hours left.

So why was I so miserable soon my dad would wake he would be over the pain and fire and I was upset about it because I wanted to stay with him a little longer.

I know I shouldn't but its true I would do any thing to prolong the change so I could stay with him.

I sighed that's so horrible of me to think.

I look to my father lying their in Carlisle's clothes he had left his face crouched up in pain his whimpering and screaming every now and then.

All I can think is this isn't what was supposed to happen that should be me this is what I wanted not him. At least when he wakes it will be a little easy with no good blood around that's why I had found Carlisle's clothes so he wont smell his own blood and go crazy I remember Edward saying that once about Emmett's change.

Its for the best that I'm not here when he wakes.

"Daddy your doing great now only a few more hours and its all over. No more pain." I said trying to help him.

Sam says Billy is furies that he didn't kill Charlie. I can't believe how bad this is. Billy and my Dad have been best friends for years and he's up set that Sam didn't kill him its all my fault and I know it. If I didn't get pregnant if I didn't let Edward leave if I didn't get that stupid paper cut.

I need Him, I need my Best friend, I need my Dad, second father figure voice of reason, calming brother, someone to make me laugh, a mother to hold me, even someone to ignore me.

I miss my family more than anything.

"Bella are you ok?" I looked over to Sam to see his worried expression.

I nodded I didn't realize I was crying.

"Bella if you want to talk I'm here." I smiled up at Sam.

He's been so nice to me through this. I hate lying him but I just can't talk about it to anyone.

"Its just school and in short time I won't be able to see him again for a year." Sam sighed

"I know its hard Bella but it's for the best. As for school you just lost your dad at least that's what most think. They will understand if your out for awhile."

I just nodded not really interested. Staring at my father again.

"Bella I know its not a good time but you can't stay here knowing he'll be awake soon."

"I Know." I sighed "Just 1 more hour."

"Ok well I have to go. Paul Embry and I are on patrol Quil is going to be here soon. He'll take you to my place."

"Bella you can come stay with Emily and i you know you can." Sam asked again for i believe the fourth time.

I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I've cause enough damage but i also didn't want to be alone.

He left.

I went on talking to my dad about all that's happening I wish he was truly here to help me through this.

I don't know how long I had been talking till Quil showed up.

He looked horrible like he hadn't slept in in days he most likely hasn't.

I saw him in the courner of my eye go sit in a chair a fall a sleep.

I don't know who long passed before i heared the door open.

It was Sam i looked to the clock. No.

* * *

><p><strong>Quils POV<strong>

"Bell's its time."

"No please Sam." Bella pleaded.

She looked scared, pained even.

"Bella please it's not safe. You must leave. You can stay with Emily  
>and I…I learned your mother has still not left." Sam said with out breaking eye contact he's so good with being unemotional.<p>

Bella looked down at her father with defeat. She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek and forehead.  
>She then turned to Sam and nodded.<p>

"Stay with Emily and I Bella it would make Emily so happy."

"All right." She sighed.

"Quil Phase and tell Embry and Leah to come pick Bella up."

I was about to ran out and phase when.

"I can drive Sam." Bella protested

"Bella your trucks not here and theirs a cazed vampire on the loose that wants you dead."

I ran out and phased then.

(**Leah**, _Seth_, **Quil**, Embry, **_Paul_ **and _**Jared**_.)

**_"Quil how is she?" _**

"Were almost their. " 

**"He a blood sucker yet?" **

"_This is going to be so cool." _

**_"What's going on?"_ **

"**Embry Sam wants you to drive Bella up to his place." **

"What I'm missing the action?" 

**"You need to stay and watch her incase something goes wrong or if a **  
><strong>vampire comes." <strong>

"Fine." 

**"Haha to bad Embry." **

**"Leah he said you too." **

**"What?" She growled**

_**"hahahaha ." The whole pack holed with laughter **_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! PLEASE<strong>


	15. Dark eyes

The end of January

**BPOV**

"Bella what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm just cooking the guys and you breakfast." I said as I flipped the French toast I made.

"Bella your a guest here just relax,"

"Cooking relaxes me." I protested.

"Can I help."

"I'm really almost done. You can get the other plats from the oven." I said

"The oven?" She asked confused

"I put them in their to keep the food warm."

I moved a little so she could open the oven that was below the stove.

"Wow. Bella, we didn't have all this food."

"I know I went to the store."

"Alone?"

"No I hade Quil with me. Though I didn't want him their he followed me." I sighed.

"Its for safety Bella."

"I know."

I took the French toast and placed it on the plate with the others.

I picked up the two plates that were

by the stove turning it off , a stake of French toast and a stake of pancakes.  
>Emily, had a plate full of sages patties and links, and of toast I set<br>out the jams and butter.

I helped Emily with the other plates and bowls I had hash browns, over easy eggs, boiled, scrambled, over medium, and hard.

"Bella how early did you get up?" Emily asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I said. I haven't been able to all week.

Emily shook her head.

"Bella its now 9, like you said, is the food done?" Quil asked walking in the door Embry behind him.

"Wow." Embry said then moved faster to the table.

"Look" Quil said.

"Wow Bella thanks." Jared said as he walked in.

"Yah" Embry muttered with his mouthful.

"Why did you make so much?" Quil asked.

"I well I know you all eat a lot and I didn't know what you liked. I just wanted to thank you all and I didn't know how to do that I thought food would help since I can cook."

"Ahw Bella its what we do." Jared said.

"Though you can cook for me when ever you want." Embry said with a wink.

I watched Quil, Embry, and Jared dug in.

Sam and Paul we're watching out for my father.

"Guys don't forget to bring some over to Paul and Sam please." I said

"Sure thing Bella." Jared said.

"I think I'll go for a walk." I said

"Aren't you eating Bella?" Emily asked concerned.

"I eat earlier." I said

"Bella" She said sternly.

"I promise. He was really hungry this morning." I rubbed my belly it now look as if I had a fluffy pillow under my shirt.

"Ok" Emily sighed defeated.

"Want me to come?" Quil asked with his mouth full.

"No thanks. I'll just be on the trail." I said waving.

Since I started living with Sam and Emily I have been walking a lot.  
>I hear its good to stay healthy and to walk just not to much don't be<br>on your feet a lot.

I headed for the trail that pack had made they have trails all through La Push.

Its been a week since Charlie has woken I talk to him on the  
>phone. He sounded different but not much. We talked for a few hours I<br>filled him in on everything. Sadly every time he gets thirsty and he has to go.

I apologizing all the time to him but he hates to hear it.

He told me its not my fault and he forgives me he's just happy I'm  
>alright. He doesn't even think being a vampire is that bad.<p>

I sigh heavily.

I have to go back to school on Monday. Every one believes  
>Charlie has been killed. we had a service for an empty Coffin.<p>

The story is the wolves carried him away.

I didn't know what to do a the service knowing my father was alive made me a little strong.

Thought I cried mostly for the fact its all my fault. I cried that I couldn't see him. That  
>I don't have him here by my side.<p>

The pack is having fun with him play fighting and learning more  
>on real vampires. They ask me questions all the time.<p>

As for my mot.. Renee and Billy they have been around they we're at the  
>service I couldn't start a scene. though I wanted to.<p>

Walking up more I heard in the distance a rustling of leaves my head shot to the sound. I didn't see anything. Looking around nothing. I walked through the trees and along the path I noticed that I didn't hear any thing not sound no animals' no crickets no birds not even squirrels. Where were they animals.

I usually heard birds saw deer's even But not today it was quiet.  
>I sighed and turned around heading home then i heard the noise<br>again but the rustling was coming from a tree an bird.

I just kept walking.

"Bella?" My head shot toward the voice it…it sounds like no.

I look into dark eyes.


	16. SORRY

**Hello everyone my names Taylor of _littlebit1001_. **_KittenAlice2_** has asked me to tell you that shes so sorry her computer it gone me brother smashed it. so she lost a lot of work and has no computer so when i visit her next week i'll be taking my computer with me and she can type up and work on what she needs i will be her beta so i'll be happy to answer any questions u have or ideas just send me an PM.**

**Now i just want to tell you all that i'm only just 11 so please be nice ok i mostly will have KittenAlice help me but remember if i make a booboo dont flip.**


	17. Victoria's Return

_I just kept walking. _

_"Bella?" My head shot toward the voice it…it sounds like no._

_I look into dark eyes._

* * *

><p>I stood shocked staring into dark brown eyes of no other then my father at lested it looked like my father the man standing befor me had his brown cruly hair and deep drown eyes yet he look just like he had before...he looked alive and breathing i could see pink tint in his cheeecks his cloths torn to peices he finaly spoake<p>

"Bella Im ok look im ok the wolf they didnt kill me"

I looked on horrifide this man was not my father I started to back away I smiled slitly leaving no indecation that I had discovered him then when I was closer toward the trees I mad a run for it and screamed I had to get the guys attention I had to make them hear me.

"Bad move Bella."

The man growled he was then infront of me. be fore my eyes he changed his hair turned light red blond the mustach had dissapeared his eyes changed to red and I looked into the face of a vampire and unknown vampire yet a voice I know well was heard.

"So it is true you are expecting."

Victoria was then next to the man.

"Nice work"

"Victoria." I wispered terrifid

I backed a way. puting one hand over my baby protectively. four red eyes lowered to my hand as it did.

I heard you were expecting." Victoria hissed in her child voice.

"Please just i'll do anything dont hurt my baby." I cried

"That y he lft his pet was sleeping around."

She ignored my pleads i glared now how dare she asum i cheated on HIM

"I would never be with anyone but him."

"Never douted you did. I at least I hoped you didn't." she smiled

"Heres the deal you let me have you fetals and ill spare you."

"Never" I yelled not my baby not ever i'd rather die.

In that second bothe vampires heads shot in the same directio to the left.

and growled I loooked and saw nothing soon i heard a hwol thank!

"Sam" i screamed three wolfs ran into veiw i instetly reconized them as Quil,Jared and Leah they were the fastest.

Sam soon fallowed. i looked to the vampirse

they had took off i saw blurry white and red hair shooting through the forest.

the wolfs beside Sam took off.

"I'm fine Sam go help them."

she shook his head.

he noded then jecked his head in the directin of the houseim comre i followed behind him i camerin sight of the house

emily was in the door from when she saw us i saw her whole body breath out she smiled and ran to me and sam

"thank god your alright" she patted sam "your pants are on the porch"

he took off to the porch grabing his pants in his mouth and running into the woods.

Emily came to me and gave me a huge

" I'm fine." I said though I said it more for myself then her.

"You scared us we herd you screaming..." Emilly trailed off

"I was vampieres." Sam said

"Near here?" emily looked scared

"Dont worry"

Sam came to rap his arms around her

I looked away feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment I listened closly and I could hear trampling of large feet and halowing from the wolves I looked to see a white gray gaint wolve, Leah, looked over to me I could see the glare in her eyes. she then quickly averted her eyes and looked to Emily and Sam she grald and took off.

I under stood leah she hate being a werewolf and its my falt she is one. Its my fault James came after me and Edward and his family killed him and now Victoria wants revenge witch lead to my father being changed wich lead to a hunt for the wolves witch led to to Leahs dad's heat attack and her change becuase of the vampires close threat.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what your all thinking and saying. I'm sorry so from here on out i will just being puting up chapters on my stories and i'll worry about grammar and spelling when i get a new computer if that never happens then i'm sorry but don't pick on my grammar because i would never pick on someone elses and i know i suck at it trust me my teacher gives me hell but sadly this computer doesn't have spell check like my last one did though it missed capitals and punctuation but not everone in the world will get it right i mean once i start typing i just got and not even think about it becuase if i do then i might loose what i i want to say.<strong>

_**KittenAlice2**_


	18. Explaining

**Ok so i know your all most likely just forgot about this story i don't blame you its been way to long that's all my fault i got a friend that's letting me use his computer so i should be putting up chapters a lot here on out since though you have forgot i have not I've been writing this all out typing it up on yahoo using my cell phone. If i could just upload chapters on my phone to this site it would be so much easier then i could upload one everyday maybe more then once a day i'm on my phone allll the time. **

**~_KittenAlice2_**

**_I know its short don't kill me i just wont to know who is still reading. So review and i'll send you sneak peaks before i post any chapter up._**

* * *

><p>I'm now about 6 months and I'm losing my mind.<p>

My Dad seems to being doing well the guys let me talk to him more now. I call him every night.

My mother and Billy have+n't been around and i believe that's good though.

Jacob has been trying to talk and speak to me but since Sams alpha he ordered Jacob to stay away from me. Even though as the pack explained to me Jacob should be alpha since Sam won't step down because he doesn't trust Jacob's to take care of the pack. Jacob is being about it. Maybe we can be friends again maybe he was just really upset about the whole thing he has many times tried to apologize.

I haven't been keeping up with doctor appointments since dad was changed. Not that i had been going really before with school and then Jacob putting me in the hospital then dad being turned i really don't leave the house. till i knew i had to go back to school i mean i couldn't really come up with an excuse not to go back at least that was till the accident.

_FLASH BACK_

_Please stop kicking. i cried in my head._

_"Bella is something wrong?" I looked to Angela she looked at me worried._

_"Its just him he keeps kicking. making me uncomfortable."_

_"Oh you know when my mom was pregnant with the twins they kicked constantly when they were hungry."_

_"I've been eating." I sighed "I can't hold anything down lately."_

_I was so hungry it literary hurt to look at food._

_I just couldn't eat it and keep it down._

_Angela Ben and I we sitting behind the the buildings just as we've been doing since the first time. it's now where we all just hang out and escape the rumors and gossip._

_"You should tell a doctor Bella thats not safe."_

_"I will my next check up is in a week."_

_"Bella me and Angela were thinking of going to seattle you wnat to come?" Ben asked._

_"No thanks."_

_"You sure Bella? it'll be fun."_

_"Yes you have fun and be careful."_

_I took a deep breth and froze. _

_Taking even deeper breaths i snap my head toward the smell its absolutely mouth watering._

_Their. i hurry fast walking to the smell. A girl? shes fallin on the floor and i look down at her food and take a deep breath wrinkling my nose in discused. then what then the smell hits me again. i look to the girl squesing her knee cuaseing red blood to owws out of her leg i what it!_

_"Oh" i heard behind me then froze. Angela. i look to the girl again. kate? A girl younger then me she was crying i held my breath. i i wanteed to eat her her blood. it smelled soo good it... their was a swift kick to my adamen. i put y hand on my swallon belly. their thirsty. i started runing i need to get out of here its not safe its not good._

_"Bella! Bella!"_

_"Whats wrong?"_

_I pinched my nose. i was staiing horror struck at Angle and Ben who both had conserned looks._

_"I have to go."_

_I ran toward the parking lot and into my new van. That i had bought with the money from grandma. the truck tho i loved it wasn't really save and a van was big enough for me the baby and the pack._

_When I finally opened my doors i sucked in a gulp of air. "_

_Did i really just want to drink blood?_

_I looked down at my tummy and smile. you are daddys baby. You'r just hungry._

_this explains why i can't hold things down maybe like his daddy the food taste like dirt._

_END FLASHBACK._

"Bella?" I looked over to Quil.

"Yeah."

"Its time for me to go patrol i just came by to see how you were."

"I'm fin Quil thank you."

I was just going to um well eat."

"Oh eww bye."

"Oh um well Quil could well i kinda only hae three bags left." i looked down blshing.

"Oh i'll tell Sam." He quikly left.

I sighed.

Its been hard for the pack to except the fact i need to drink blood but i'm their friend, they relize i want this baby, and Sam keeps themin line.

Since Emily works in the hospital she sneeks blood out for me.

Though i did try animals first well Sam made me. he had brought me a deer he had killed and squeezes bits blood into a cup. it was bitter and unpleasant but not so much so that i got sick the baby seemed to be ok with it i guess but not happy. Though i was feeding him i still couldn't eat and i got weaker as the days passed. Emily brought it up that at work their was a power out for only a minute but for an unknown reason all computers shutdown. that means all stock of donated blood need to do records all over and that was hers and three other nurses job to do for the next couple of days. I told her they was no need for that what if she got caught and lost her job. she didn't listen to me that fist day she came home with two bags it worked i felt strong and i could even eat a little the baby was thrilled you could tell by the way he was kicking the heck out of me.

* * *

><p><strong><em> R<em>eview and i'll send you sneak peeks before i post any chapter up.**


	19. The Vision

**To help people out remember Alice was not allowed to look for bella and know that shes pregnant she cant see her anyway. I wrote this becuase all the time Alice spent with bella at her house she was near charlie enough to be intuned with him and now that hes a vampire she should beable to see him better.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice pov.<strong>_

I sigh as I looked around my closet.

it was empty and yes it bugged me and yet i didnt feel right to go shopping.

"Alice?"

I turn to Jasper, and give him the best smile i could. He knew I was hurting no point in faking it. He hugged me. I know he blames himself for my pain but its not his fault and Bella forgives him this is all on Edward I lost my best friend my sister because of him.

I wish I could just go and get her but Carlisle and Esme put their foot down, none of us are to go to forks they always go along with Edward their son but what about Bella she was like a daughter to them a sister too us and Edwards love.

I froze and gasped Charlie pail white whiter then normal and blood red eyes he was running through the forest then he disappeared.

"Alice?" jasper said i looked up to see my family minus Edward staring at me.

"Charlie's a vampire." I said slowly.

"That's impossible Alice." Rosalie hissed.

"Has it already happened or?" Carlisle trailed off he looked concerned.

I looked and looked but I couldn't pinpoint a time. Nothing no signs.

"Nothing." I sighed "I can't find a time. Their futures are blank then their not."

"We need to go to Forks we have to help him." Esme said

I cried

"Your right." Carlisle said confirming it for all of us.

"Yeah we get to see my lil sis." Emmett yelled.

"We shouldn't go what about Edward we promised." Rosalie protested.

"So what we leave him let him become this and kill?" I growled at her.

"Fine. I still don't think we should go though." Rosalie with that left to her room everyone else did the same packing just litttle thing i rushed to my cell phone to book a flight. it'll take maybe two days to get to forks from

* * *

><p>Now explaining they are in Kufra, Africa its particularly isolated, in the middle of the Sahara Desert. it will take The Cullens time to run to an airport when its not sunny, right now its about 2am so perfect. their flights at 5am 11am (remember time zone its 6 hour differences also it would be a day ahead as well.) In Kufra they are a day ahead. Its about an 11h flight. Its to New York. then from their the only flight thats faster is one that makes a stop in chicago so this willl be their time.<p>

12:25 pm 1:55 pm New York to Chicago

1h 15m layover Chicago

3:10 pm 5:35 pm Chicago to Seattle

This is if nothing goes wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>The is how she got to see. Its happening now.<strong>

_**In third person**_

"Charlie need to suck blood again." Quil said with a discussed face to Embry as he was patrolling by.

Embry soon nodded to Quil giving him the go ahead to take Charlie out.

Quil ran back to the Cullen home.

"Ok we can go."

"Finally my throats on fire." He growled.

They started heading out. Quil phased and ran beside Charlie.

they came to the are they usually hunted at its the perfect spot no humans for miles.

Charlie then let his instincts take over and he shot in the direction he smelled the sweet scent that made his throat burn more if possible.

Quil stayed behind not wanting to see what was about to happen.

Charlie smiled as he ran through the forest toward his pray. he growled a little in excitement.

The growl made Quil speed off in his direction.

Charlie leaped into the air jumping on to his prey.

an elk Quil showed up just as charlie sank his teeth in to the elks neck Quil flinched.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't guessed Alice saw charlie running through the forest when Quil decided to leave him alone and the minute he decided to go after him Alice saw him disappear.<strong>


	20. Visitors

**Third person**

"Alice its to late to go to Bella's house right now we will all go see her tomorrow." Carlisle said looking to a pouting Alice.

"When you say all go count me out of it." Rosalie remarked.

They had all just gotten off the plane landing in Seattle it was around 10 o'clock the plane to chigago from New York was delayed do to snow. when they finally made it to chicago Alice had another vision it was of Angela and Ben at school they were talking about Bella Alice got the gist of what they were saying somthing about hope shes ok? wish she would come back to school? you think we should go see her after school?

This upseted Alice and Esme. Why wasn't she going to school she always goes to school. she still greving is it something else.

"Oh why can't i see her?" Alice moaned sadly.

"It'll be ok Ali shes fine." Jasper put his arms around Alice trying to comfort her but even he was worried.

"You don't know that and i don't either."

"Lets hunt then to forks." Carlisle said as they all headed for baggage claim and then to find a car.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

I was late for my sonogram Appointment today and I was alone Emily was already at work so she'll be their but she's not here now, The packs out keeping Victoria at bay, My dads at the Cullen's I haven't been allowed to see him only talk maybe once or twice on the phone and it wasn't enough.

Angela has school.

I didn't want to go alone.

*Ding*

I heard the door bell who could that be? I looked to see it was 8:43

"Shit" I said I have to be at the doctors at 9:00 well that's not going to happen.

*Ding*

"Damn it" I said under my breath as I sat on my bed trying to put my socks on but my tummy is in the way.

*Ding*

"For the love of god." I mumbled under my breath

"I'm coming." I yelled

"Geez after two rings just stop and go away" I whispered

I walked as fast as i could down the stairs when my stomach growled

"hu i'm already late damn it." I cried my poor little baby's hungry and i can't feed him

I swang open the door

"What" I froze their in my door way were the 6 beautiful people and 12 gold eyes on me.

"Bella?" Alice said looking me up and down then gasped when she saw my baby bump. "Oh Bella"

"Wwwhat are doing here?" I asked shocked and still crying I just can't take this now

"Shes pregnant really? What the hell who knocked you up? My brother leaves for 5 or so months and you go and get knocked up what the hell?" Rosalie screeches

I looked in to her eyes and narrowed mine at her.

"Shut up."I said she looked shocked then regained herself.

"Dont you tell me what to do."

"I'm not in the mood for your shit Rosalie so shut up get out of my way and off my property."

I looked to Alice

"Its great to see you but I'm late i'll see you later ok?"

I stated walking to my van.

"Bella wait." Alice called.

"Did that bitchh just say that to me?" I froze the anger in me surged

"Who the hell are you to call me a bitch have you looked in the mirror lately."

"Don't go their human I'll..."

"Rosalie" Esme said sternly

"I really need to go I'm late."

"Bella lisan just wait.

Just the my little nuger decided to move and kicked me hard.

"Ow" I fell to my knees

"Bella!" I heard Alice gasp.

I felt cold arms around me. I cried harder because they were not the cold arms I long for.

I was lifted from the ground and brought into my living room

"I..I.. hhave to mmake it to doctors appointment." I sobbed harder.

My baby stated kicking again.

"Please sweety your hurting mommy." I whispered as I rubed my belly.

I started to feel a wave well more of a huge rush of calm over take me.

I pushed out as much gratitude as i could toward Jasper.

"Thank you"

I calmed down but thee nuger was still kicking.

Then my stomic growled again. I sighed he's just hungry.

"I'll make you something" I couldn't look up into Esme's eyes not after the way i acted.

"Bella its ok no one's mad at you." Jasper said.

I saw his feet I could see everyone's shoes as I stared at the floor. I could tell easally who was who.

still not looking up i could see Carlisle's feet he was to my left and Alice in her 5in heels to my right .

Emmett was by Rosalie they off to the side near Carlisle.

"Their very excited i can't calm them." Jasper said what does he mean.

"What?" I asked

"The babies their to excited."

My head then shot up to him.

he must be saying it wrong.

"Why are you scared Bella."

"Did did you say_ babies_?" I emphasized the world babies.

I looked to him wide eyed as he nodded slowly.

"Aw your having twins oh we should go shopping. what will they be?" I looked to Alice.

she was frowning and confused her eyes kept fading in and out of the hase they get when she looks in to the futer.

"I can't see." She pouted. "How can i shop with out knowing if their boys or girls."

my mind was going its seemed a mile a minutet.

Twins twins first it was one now two two little nuger's two little bundles.

"Bella are you alright." I looked up to Esme. and smiled a small smile.

"Yes it just came as a surprise."

"You didn't know?"Carlisle asked

"No." I looked to him confused.

"I'm sure your doctor should of..." I cut him off.

"OH NO! my doctors appointment." I jumped up a little too fast i stumbled a little Carlisle stated me.

"I havn't been to an appointment in months too much has been going on i had to keep canceling."

"Bella that s not healthy for you or them."

"I know it was bad tim..."

*Ring*

I looked to the hall as the phone rang.

I sighed and made my way to the phone in the hall.

"Hello Swan residents"

"Bella are you ok Emily called she said you didn't show for your appointment."

"I'm fine i just well unexpected guested showed up."

"What bella is she their because if."

"No its not her calm down."

I heard muttering and growls

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"No here charlie wants to speak with you."

"Baby girl is everything ok i have a feeling that something is going on."My dad's worried voice came on the otehr end of the phone. i had a few tears come up. i havn't heard from him in a coupe weeks and it felt good to hear him.

then i heard some yells from the other end of the phone growls and shouts i couldn't understand it.

"Bella Jacokbs on his way to check on you." Charlie hissed into the phone. no

"No stop him he daddy the Cullen are here." I said  
>In rushed panic.<p>

"What" the line went dead then. I was to stunned.

"Bella dear is everything alright?"

"No you have to go go now before he..."

I heard the door slam out

"No" I whispered

"What" the line went dead then i heard the door slam out

"Bella!"

I looked to the door way. "Get behind me Bella"

"Jacobe get out!" I yelled

He was shacking and clenching his fest i could heard hisses from the Cullen.

"We mean no harm." I heard Carlisle said softly

"You might but i do." Jacob growled.

* * *

><p><strong> Review i'm starting to think i should just stop this story altogether.<strong>


	21. Their Back!

**To thank _01katie_ and _XHaileeX_. This is for you two.**

**i'm updating now the next day something that i never do. Though if i can get 5 more reviews who knows i might do it again.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Jacob was shaking hard now and moving closer Rosalie jasper and Emmett all crouched ready to spring growling. I saw the way joacob was leaning down as well he was just about to phase just like i remembered for all those months ago.

"Jacobe Black you phase any where near my daughter and i'll kill you."

I shot my head in the direction of the door

where i heard a low menesing growl come from out side.

"Daddy" I wisphered.

In a second jacob was gone i couldn't see any thing it was to fast though i did se a white blur. it had to be him.

"Oh no." i said as i quickling without tripping moved to the yard.

i saw Sam in wolf form, coming from the woods.

"Sam!" i yelled he looked to me. i saw the relief in his eyes

"Stop him Sam before Jacob kills him." I was sobbing

I looked to see my Dad and Jack him in wolf form circlinng eachother then my dad ran at him. i couldn't see to well he was just a blur and i heard growling and teeth snapping.

"Sam!" I screamed.

Sam ran to them along with another blur ran at them as well.

Carlisle had my dad and Emmett and helped.

Sam and Jacob we fighting. Jacob was growling and snapping his teeth at Sam. Sam stood up on hid hind legs then slamed down with a loud growl Jack started to back down his eyes lowiering and his body as well the sooon he rose again and growled just as loudly i was stuck frozen as everyone else as they did this.

"Sam" i was starteding to get scared. once i spoke those words Jacob looked to me. He wined then ran away.

I sighed.

"Sam. are you ok." I asked.

Nodded then ran off to the woods. i looked to my dad as he struggled to break free of the grib Carlisle and Emmett had on his arms

"Let me go" He frowled.

"Carlie you need to calm down. Bella is right their." Carlisle said and that got Dad to stop he looked at me with such pain in his red eyes.

I smiled to him.

"Better get charlie away from Bella" Japer said and it hurt i don't want him to go. I felt awave of calm com over me. but it didn'y help.

"Bella" My dad said . I looked up into his red eyes he looked differend yet still himselfhis skin as pail as the Cullen 's of course yet his featurse didn't change to much they just looked more in depth. his hair was curly and his mustach fit his face like it should.

"D-daddy." I wispered. knowing that everyone hear could hear me.

Then he was gone. carlisle and emmetts hands bothe shot up

"Where did he go?" Alice aksed

"Hes still here i can feel him." Jasper said worried looking to me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder i gasped then sighed as i then felt like i was in a huge i raped my arms around the invisable feeling

I knew.

"Daddy"

"Bells" I heard him wisper i still couldn see him.

"Your Your invisable." I said

"I'm what?" he said slowly obviously confused

"No one can see you." i said

"He has the gift of invisable." Carlisle said in awe.

"Charlie it's not safe for you to te you couoldl hurt Bella." Jasper said.

"I would never hert my baby." My daD grwoled

Jasper froze and then slowly moved forward.

"Charlie you need to calm down."

"Dad growled low and crouched in front of me.

"Jasper. your not helping." Crlislie said.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Emmett shouted.

"Yes pleas explain i'm the sphic and i'm confused." Alice said with a pout.

"What are you doing back here would be a better question." Sam said. He had come from the woods in human form now. he must of gone to get pants.

"Bella go in the house." My dad said i looked to him and nodded. he kissed my forhead. and i smiled. walking passed the cullens i nodded to them.

"Now you listen hear Samule uley don't you dare boss me around you shut that muzzle of yours and listen tol what i have to say you mungle." I growled back in a hiss.

"Bella calm stress is bad

"For the baby i klnow" I rolled my eyes

"I was held up i have guests over./"

I said angryly

"Isabella Anglea and Ben should be at school

"I'm not a child samule so dont treat me a such. or youll regrett it later."

"Bella i'm sorry ok i just wants whats best for you.

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

"Hello Cullen's" Sam said in an sturn tone.

Carlisle nodded "Hellow"

"So your back" He said

"We came to check on Bella." Alice chimed in.

"After you left her and cuased everthing and now look Charlie's a leech." I growled at that. He ignored me and continued

"Bella is having break downs."

"We didn't know any of this would happen." Alice said sadly I looked

over to me I could see she fells bad buts its not he fault its no

ones. I smiled to her hoping to ease her guilt.

She smiled a little to me.

"Well it did so why don't you leeched just go." Sam yelled

"Samuel cut it out now."

"They can do what they want its not their fault."

"Have you seen your self Charlie look look!" Sam yelled

"That's not their fault." I yelled louder

"Oh right it's the all the other blood suckers Edward fault."

"So where is he.

"He doesn't know were here."

"Why's that?"

"That's none of your business." The tall blond growled I

believe her names Rosalie Bella told me about her

"Its my business when there are vampires on my land killing and

changing humans."

"Sam enough." I growled I meant it this time.

He stood down taking a breath "You need to calm down now."

"Your so calm"

The other blond I think Jasper

I looked to him confused

"I mean you're a new born and your have such control its well I don't

understand it." He trailed off I didn't reall know how to reply that

so I nodded.

"What sam was tryin to say is that there are Vampires out to kill

Bella and were all a little stressed out right now."

"I know what I wanted to say its get lost go away."

"Cut it out right now Sam its not the time or place I mean it this

time. Young man."I scowled him.

"Charlie ho how did this happen to you?" Carlisle said.

I sighed

"Me and Bella were hiking. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I didn't want to talk anymore mentioning Bella made me need o see her.

I a haven't seen her since I was changed . I missed my girl.

I walked into the house slowly as I could I didn't want t to scare her

At the door I listened I heard her she was in the living room.

"Bells?" I walked toward the living room.

"Yes Daddy." She said I heard her shot up from the cough and then she

was in front of me. She had crumbs on her face she had been eating. I

smiled.

""You ok did Jack " I growled his name. "Hurt yo?"

I swear that boy is has pushed my final button if I get my hands on him…

"No you got here in time." She said

"Good are you ok? Is the baby ok? Why didn't you go to your

appointment?"I asked she looked.

"I'm fine, I woke up late and then they came and I… I… well." She

looked up with hurt in her eyes and shame.

"Shh its ok." I went to her I hugged her I could feel a the little

burning in my throat but I ignored it .My girl need me.

"Well guess what?" She said smiling a little. The cullens had come in

they stud in the door way. I led Bella to the couch she sat down

beside me and cuddled into my side. Sam slipped in to a voiding the

Cullens.

"What sweetie?"I asked she looked up at me her smile grow wider.

"Jasper told me something interesting." She said I looked confused "He

was trying to calm the babies." She emphasized babies. "But the babies

would calm down." She emphasized babies again.

"Babies?" I asked they in clicked I listened and I could hear four

heart beats. 4?

"Your having twins!"

"Yes." I smiled.

"That's great."

"We are still on for the bet right?"

"Yes the bets still on."

"What bet?" The big guy said I think Bella said hes name was Emmett.

"On if the baby well babies are boys or girls. I think girl or girls

now. Bella believes it will be a boy and Sam says boy as well because

Bella's so moody."

"I chuckled

"I'm not moody." Bella glared.

I kissed her head. She cuddled up to me more and crawled in to my lap.

She yawned and closed her eyes.

"I think will be both."Alice said. " Though two girls does sound great."

I smiled to Alice I knew I liked that girl.

"I know."

"You just want girls to take shopping my dad wants little me's running around."

"Well if they are little you's they won't run they won't be able to

even walk at all we will need to bubble rap the whole place and get

them helmets. You were one hell of an accident prone baby Bella."I

said and we all laughed but Bella

"Ha ha funny." She muttered

"Well you were a very accident-prone baby."

"Now she grow up to be a danger magnet.

Bella glared at him and he shut up fast. That mad us all laugh.

"Bella I have to go deal with Jacob. I'll b back later. Come on Charlie."

"I'll stay here I'm fine."

"I don't know."

"We'll watch him." Carlisle said to sam.

"Ok I have to check on the Pack tell them your ok their worried. you get reast you had a long day." sam kissed bellas cheeck and left.

"Whats been going on since we left."

Bella shivered and wimpered.

"Sweety its ok. Sams right you should sleep you need rest." I lifted her up. i liked this strenth thing.

I carried her to her room up the stairs she felt like a fether.

in and kissed her head.

"Sleep well."

"You'll be here when i wake up right?" She asked worried i saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yes" I promised.

I watched her for a little then left down the stairs.


	22. Rambling

**Thank you to**

_**1dreamkeeper**_

_**01katie**_

_**XHaileeX**_

**I know its short sorry I was thinking it over and I want to add something's to what I wrote**

**but I wanted to hurry a post so its short I should oh at least two new chapters to post by **_Wednesday._****

* * *

><p><strong>CHPOV<strong>

I was never one for small talk.

"So you came back."

"To help Bella when i saw you as a vampire. Well I I couldn't see her."

"That's not the only reason i can tell."

"We love Bella she's family we were worried when Alice couldn't see her." Emmett said.

"Well right now wasn't the best time to come back. A lot has happened."

I sighed I sat in my Charlie I could smell my scent its faded I can smell the beer and food the old scents that I used to like now horrible and strong sent.

I know I should be mad after everything its all them but if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have my daughter her alive.

"So how are things?"

"Not good you?"

"Okay I mean yes it's been hard but I'm getting 2 grandkids and as long as Bella's safe everything is okay."

"Yes congratulations." Esme said to me smiling.

"Yes you too." I said

They looked confused. Why? Are they not happy?

"Are you are you not happy I mean their well Bella's young and she says vampires can't have kids at least they though so it must be a huge thing but um.." I looked around everyone had shocked faces "I mean she seems normal well kind of normal she does crave blood but she eats food to and well.." I trailed off from my rambling.

I looked to see horrified confused faces around the room.

Why would oh no oh no no I shot up

"Bella didn't tell you!" I stated shocked and worried.. I… maybe I wasn't supposed to tell them.

"The babies are Edwards?" Alice said "Carlisle?"

"That's I mean it's possible?" Carlisle seemed to be shocked and everyone was just starting at him.

"She can't go to school anymore or even be since she almost attacked a girl when she fell and scraped her knee. I understand she just couldn't resist. Emily works in the hospital she sneaks bags of blood out for Bella since the babies seem to be discussed with animal blood." I kept on rambling not being able to stop "She almost attacked from the hospital I is that everything I mean a vampire baby two vampire babies."

"Yes that's all Bella the pack and I have been a little worried but she seems fine."

"Charlie, do mind if I check Bella I mean see the babies?"

"Don't ask me it's all Bella she would break me a new one if wouldn't want you to and I said yes."

"This can't possible vampires can't have kids that's that's" Rosalie screeched and ran out.

"She didn't mean to scream sorry chief." Emmett said I nodded and he ran after her.

"It's just hard for her she never wanted to be a vampire just like all of us but it's harder on her."

I just nodded.

"I can't believe I didn't see this OH MY GOSH! Do you know what this means?" Alice squealed

"I'm going to be an Aunt and you're going to be grandparents and Jasper and uncle and Emmett to and Rosalie and Aunt but I'll be the favorite Aunt of course and and Edward a dad." She said in one breath and jumped up and down squealing the whole time.

"I have to go shopping for my nieces or nephews come on Jasper I need you help oh this is wonderful." Alice left dragging Jasper behind her. I blinked and looked to Carlisle he was shaking his head and Esme smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Damn visions aren't working when I need them.

"Alice darlin' calm down." Jasper said.

"I can't it's just so exciting me an Aunt and you an Uncle aren't you happy OH MY GOSH I saw this shirt that said Auntie's little shopper I have to but that it will look so cute." I said I can't wait running through the forest to the house into the grudge I knew Rosalie and Emmett were inside.

I'll take the Volvo it has more room in the back and trunk.

I just can't believe Edward's going to be a dad. I can't wait to see his face when...

"Oh no" I screeched Jasper jumped Emmett and Rosalie came in to see what was going on.

"What Alice did you have a vision." Jasper asked worried.

"Edward we have to call him." I yelled taking out my phone.

Dialing his number.

I was getting impatient as the phone rang he wasn't picking up.

Sorry I was not able to accommodate your call leave a message at the tone and I'll call back."

I heard the beep

"Edward huge emergency call me ASP no no wait just get on the first plain and head to forks Bella's needs you hurry before your too late" I screeched into the phone and hung up.

"Alice what the hell was that that message will make him freak out." Rosalie hissed

"Oh. Well you know it will serve him right to be worried for a while."

I hurried into Edward's car and Jasper got into the passenger seat. They know it's no point it talking to me or stopping me.

I was now thanking myself for always carrying my gold platinum credit card and my unlimited blue on me at all times.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please please review!<strong>


	23. The Call

**Carlisle pov**

I wonder if this has happened before. A vampire having a children with a human. In all my years i have learned that anything is possible.

"I know you must hate us for all this Charlie." My wife said sadly.

"No Bella told me everything i understand." He said

"She told you?" Esme

"She needed someone to talk to and I wouldn't have told anyone. I was just so glade she was talking and finally happy she was.. she... i was ready to hospitalize her she wouldn't eat sleep she didn't even move when she did sleep she would scream and have a panic attack." He winced remembering those days.

"Were so sorry Charlie we never thought this would happen." Esme and i looked to him sadly.

"She told you the rules and everything." I needed to know if he knew of what would happen if word was to get out about Bella knowing are existing.

"Yes from the first meeting to her birthday."

I nodded

"Charlie we are so sorry. We never thought any of this would happen." Esme looked to Charlie with such remorse I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to my side for comfort.

"Charlie before you mentioned Victoria and Laurent we need to know what's going on?"

"Alright"

Charlie explained to us who they realized Bella was pregnant and how he was changed. I could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth but let it go. He explained the wolves and finally about Victoria and he partner creating new born's.

"The wolves had gone with Bella to a doctors appointment out side of Seattle and Sam had caught scent of a vampire. He had sent out the wolves to fallow the trail and it lead to many other trails. At least 10 is what they say." Charlie said "we've been watching the news murder after murder in Seattle they think it's a serial killer."

"If its that suspicious the Volturi should be stepping in. its their job to stop this kind of thing." I thought allowed its not like them to let something like this go on.

"The Volturi Bella mentioned them. their the rules or something like that right?"

"The Volturi charlie are the law makes they protect the secret they help to make sure things like this don't happen. "

"We don't what them to come here Carlisle not with Bella human and pregnant with vampire what they would do? Its like Immortal children."

"Immortal children?"

"That's a long story."

"I have forever." Charlie chuckled a little

I explained about Tanya and her coven in Alaska, about her mother Sasha and the immortal boy. Charlie Esme and I talked all night and into the early morning about the immortals and the Volturi.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

**Carlisle.**

"Doctor Cullen you needed in room 106."

"Thank you Emily." i smiled to her.

I was very pleased that Forks hospital had let me have my job back. i did love my work. to the people of Forks Esme didn't like life in California and wanted to come back to small town life.

After work i rushed home to check on Bella.

I walked into the house Esme of course was waiting by the door for me giving me a quick kiss.

"How was work?"

"Same as always. Miss Parker is not doing to well the treatments not working." I sighed

I looked into the house Charlie was perched on the couch.

"Is Bella ready to take a look at the little ones today."

I had talked Bella into letting me do an ultrasound were hoping to find out what the sex of the babies were."

"She was upset today again she left with Sam" Charlie said slowly. i sighed

Bella has not been doing well since we arrived she was upset about Edward not being here we know and her staying in his room has not helped she breaks down at little things her emotions are really out of control Jasper has had to leave the house at more then one occasion.

"Well another time then."

*Ring*

*Ring*

I took the phone from my pocket.

"Dr. Cullen speaking how may i help you?" I answered.

"Carlisle" A raspy low voice said

"Edward?"

"Edward? I thought he only called once a month?"

"He does."

"Charlie" Carlisle what's going on Alice said its an emergency about what is it? What's happened?" Edward pleaded into the phone worried and sorrow evident in his voice.

"Edward I don't know if i should tell you over the phone."

"What Carlisle? Tell me what is it? is Bella ok what's wrong?"

"Edward come to forks and you can talk to Bella yourself." I said calmly

"I don't think Bella will be able to Carlisle, you see the way she is she's too emotional just tell the boy." Charlie said "Then tell him to get here so I can rip his head off."

"Edward just come home Bella needs you." Then I hung up.

"You should of told him."

"This is something Bella needs to do"

"She won't be able to take it. "

"Shes strong charlie." Esme put in

"I know. i just hope shes not upset." Charlie explained sadly.

"Me too" looking to the window thinking on how she will react.

* * *

><p><strong> Please review please!<strong>


	24. ShopaholicHe's Coming

**_So last night i finally updated i know what the hell's wrong with me why did it take sooooo long well my computer was stolen i have a really small dell i take every where well i took it to the wrong place. From now one i'll be using my brothers hes letting me as long as i help him with home work so i'm dedicating these chapters to him in thanks. Thank goodness i saved all my writing on this website and on my yahoo or i would of lost everything stupid stealers stupid stupid stealers (Friend says this all the time had to use it) i swear even took my flash drives and my make-up._**

**_love you bro_**

**HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALICEPOV<strong>

"Bella you will just love what I got my niece and nephew." I squealed as I ran into the house.

Bella and Charlie had been staying with us since we came back. Charlie was already staying here so of course we were not going to through him out Esme would never allow it she thinks of Bella as a daughter and that makes her family which makes Charlie family as well.

With the vampire army coming its safer for Bella to stay here as well it keeps her under constant watch and care witch of course she hates. I was looking into the future and everything went black. Great the dogs are coming over again today.

The mutts have been coming over when they can. Esme always making them food she loves to have someone to cook for and Rosalie getting mad saying is you feed them they will just come back just like real wild dogs.

Stupid mutts aren't helping anyone i can't see the battle because they are their i can't see any thing when their here. I'm just useless I do know it will be snowing when Victoria attacks but its still winter here. Its going to snow tomorrow and next week. I can't see the true date.

"Alice you don't know what I'm having why would you go and buy all this?" Bella said looked angry. i just smiled i know shes been very moody lately but i have been getting slight glimpses that the moods are not going to be that bad anymore also that she will love what i got.

"I know but I have a feeling your having a girl and a boy I've never been wrong. I know I will win this bet." I just know I'm right I have a gut feeling then i get more shopping!

"When you can see. you can't use your visions this time."

"I just know Bella ok?"

"Ok" She sighed

"Where do you want them Alice?" Jazzy asked from the door with bags.

"In the living room." I said he dropped them in front of the love seat and went to get the other bags."

"Wh.. did you buy the whole store?" Charlie said as he saw all the bags as he walked down the stairs.

"Noo she didn't but you might as well get used to it dad she's a shopaholic." Bella teased laughing a little.

"All that for the babies?" Charlie asked

"Of course not you need clothes and Bella needed maternity clothes I went shopping for all of the babies need a lot more then this i have ordered the cribs diapers baby bottles changing stations car seats..."

"Oh Alice you didn't please" Bella whined cutting me off.

"Oh you will love it all I promise."

"What color cribs and how did you know what size I am?" Charlie asked staring at the bags with wide eyes. I seem to of found where Bella gets her shoppophobia from.

" I got brown oak,and I'm psychic remember. It's my thing I love fashion."

"How much Alice?" Bella asked sternly.

"Your family all of you family does this for each other so I'm not telling you how much." I said turning away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

My Bella my life my love my existent's.

The pain of leaving her hurts so bad i still see that look that was in her eyes when I close mine.

That pain that heart ace and misery.

How how could she believe, I didn't love her that I didn't want her after everything.

"The flight to Seattle is now boarding"

I handed the man my the gate my ticket and boarded the plain I had not hunted in months I know it was inappropriate of me to be on a plain loaded with people and be thirsty i just didn't care right now i could only think of Bella.

I felt numb.

Is Bella ok? what happened? why wont Carlisle tell me? How bad is it that I have to go their that they were all their? Alice said trouble what kind of trouble?

I was in some where in Rio when I got the message and started to head to Forks just as I listened to the message but stopped to see if it was just one of Alice's tricks and called Carlisle to verify.

I'm so worried about Bella.

My Bella my sweet Bella.

She must hate me. what could I do that would make her want me and love me again?

I will go to her beg get on my hands and knees plead with her.

"Would you like something to drink?" A high pitched girly voice asked I turned to face a flight attendant

"No" I said a little harshly I was not in any way myself shes bothering me and her thoughts of getting me to take her into the bathroom are disturbing.

"Is their anything i could get or do for you?" I could hear the double meaning and so could the other passengers that could hear.

"No" I said and turned away from her.

I ignored the attendant the rest of the flight. My mind was only on Bella.

"We will be landing in Seattle in less then 5min. Please put on you seat belts and thank you for ridding our air lines." The captain announced over the inter come

The plain landed and I got off and Hurried to head to the nearest exit

* * *

><p><strong>BELLAPOV<strong>

I sighed why would Alice do this knowing how I feel about money and them spending it on me.

"Dad?" I asked as I came to his door he was on the second floor sadly two rooms away from Rosalie and Emmett.

"Yes Bella?" He looked to me I see he is putting away the clothes Alice got him.

"That girl really loves to shop I think I have a enough clothes for a life time."

"Not once you've worn them all once dad." I said he looked to me confused

"Dad Alice does not let anyone were an out fit more then once and this is just winter ending in the spring a new line will be out and shell have to buy you that and then the summer and so on."

"But that's a wast of clothes and money."

"The clothes got to the homeless and charity and money is infinite they've lived for years with Alice knowing the stock market well they've got a lot." I said sitting on dads bed.

"Really?" I nodded

'Why do they work why do they go to school then."

"Carlisle loves to help people his job makes him happy and plus hes amazing at it. With his compassion he the worlds best doctor. Esme is so creative you've seen this house she designed it who could deny the world her master pieces this house is so beautiful. Alice Jasper Rosalie and Emmett got to school because they look so young young forever they fit into a place better if they go to school plus the younger they start out in a place the longer they can stay. They work and go to school to feel and look human."

He nodes understanding.

I shift a little uncomfortable the kids keep moving around. Dad moved from his position by the closet to come sit by me.

I cuddled into him.

"Are you alright?" I nodded

"Just tired."

"Ok rest then sweetheart." I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>CH POV<strong>

When Bella feel asleep I tucked her in to bed and walked down stairs. It was still so awkward in someone else home and their home. "Its your home to Charlie do as you wish." I tired to see Alice and Jasper standing in the door way.

I smiled to them.

"He's right Charlie you family this is home for as long as you want to stay." Esme said gently walking up the stair case.

"Thank you." What are you all doing?" I asked

"We were just about to call a family meeting."

"We use the dinning room for family meetings since we don't use it for its common purpose and they say best family times are at the dinner table." Alice giggled we all headed for the dinning room entering Carlisle was stood in front of a chair he pulled it out for Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were already seated to the right of them and Alice to the left of Carlisle.

"Here Charlie you can sit at the end." Alice pointed to the end of the table and Carlisle at the head of the table of course.

"Ok now we need to discuss this. What should we do about the army?" Carlisle looked to all of us.

"Theirs no discussion we kick newborn ass." Emmett said loudly smiling.

Rosalie glared at him

"Listen." She hissed.

"Yes Emmett we will of course. We we need to know how many? If we can take them alone? We also need to train."

"The dogs will help and Jasper has more experience he can train us." Emmett said

"Jasper?" Carlisle looked to him I did as well.

He nodded "I'll help train you to protected Bella."

"What kind of training?" I asked confused

"New borns are different then older vampires Charlie like the red eyes, that's because you still have your human blood in you. New borns are stronger and faster then older vampires they are also wild and very emotional."

He said but if that's the way new borns are then why am I not like that whats wrong with me?

"Nothings wrong with you its just you have impeccable control." Jasper calmly said.

"Charlie Jasper has experience with new borns hes fought a lot of them over the years hes the only one that can train us. Carlisle said proudly looking to Jasper just like a father looks to his son.

"I think we should talk to the wolves and plan on a strategy with the wolves on are side we can win this." Jasper spoke with a stern voice. i looked on to him the way he speaks makes me want to fallow like a leader.

"I can arrange a meeting for today." Carlisle said nodding

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up in sweat I had the best and worst dream.i was giving birth to two beautiful babies and Edward was their the two bodies were in his arm as and they had green eyes. Then it went black and Victoria was in Edwards place and she was laughing I looked around to see burning piles of ash and bloody mangled body as I looked I saw it was me. That's when I woke.

I cried holding my huge belly. I looked like their was a beach ball under my shirt .

I stroked my belly slowly.

"Nothing will ever happen to you two ever." I whispered to them I decided to get up and go back to Edwards room. I looked outside it was raining.

The clock beside the bed read 1:37pm.

I went to sleep yesterday around 6 wow I was more tired then I thought.

I decided to get dress walking into Edward room their on the bed was a blue dress. Alice must off known I would wake up.

I put on the dress and slowly wobbled down the stairs holding on to the rail for dear life.

I looked down when I was almost down the stairs and Sam was sitting on the couch looking toward the kitchen.

"Sam?"

"Bella." He rushed to my side to help me down the stairs. Just as I stepped on the bottom step the door opened to reveal.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! IF I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS JUST TODAY I''L POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT IF NOT THEN I'LL NEED 6 REVIEWS JUST TO POST A NEW ONE BY SUNDAY!<strong>


	25. Jealousy can hurt and Spying can kill

**Thank you too for your reviews so here is a long chapter just for you.**

**robinxstarfire44**  
><strong>AlleyCat89<strong>  
><strong>edwarslover3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARDSPOV<strong>

I walked out of the air port and listened no one saw me and no cameras I ran to the woods toward Bella's house when I got their I jumped to her window I breathed in to smell a horrible smell. And an unknown vampire I opened the window.

Her room was clean and bed made I took another whiff the unknown vampire was here. It's a couple days old. Bella's scent was old to she hasn't been here for maybe a week.

Where was she? Is she ok?

I took off into the wood leaving the empty house behind heading for mine.

Is Bella gone, what was the emergency? why did I leave? why my Bella?

When I got to the house I smelled the horrible odor again and the unknown vampire. I stopped in my tracks checking the minds in the house but stopped when I heard

"Bella" a male voice.

Bella I ran to the door and flung it open I stopped see a tall shirtless native male with his arm around a very pregnant Bella

I growled. My Bella me was touching her and she was pre…

Is he the father? did she forget me? did she not love me any more?

Did she move on

All kinds of questions going through my mind but I kept my stance growling and ready to fight she was mine.

"Bella!" A voice came from inside the house the unknown smell hit me I couldn't see anyone but I saw that someone had Bella and talking her to the kitchen I could hear a mind

"Boys gone crazy and he looks like shit. Hasn't eaten either I see."

"Edward calm down." Alice said coming down the stairs.

"Sam's a friend."

I felt a wave of calm come over me but I shook it off.

The native was shaking

"Sam stop please." Bella whimpered

"Sam? So that's his name.

"Edward stop your confused " Alice said I'm not confused then I felt something collided with my face I was thrown through the door into the front yard.

It felt like someone was on me holding me down. The unknown.

He then showed himself.

"Charlie?" My eyes went wide as I saw a vampire Charlie.

"Calm down boy now. You hear me?" He growled nodded still shocked.

"How" I tried to say.

"No ones fighting you hear me? We are going to act like civilized adults." Charlie then got up.

"Thank you Charlie" Carlisle nodded to him

"Son theirs much to talk about first we must go meet the others in the clearing you stay and talk to Bella."

The native came out from the house then running toward the woods jumping up and then transforming into a a werewolf..

Carlisle and Alice fallowed him Charlie stood their watching them leave then faced the house.

"Bella?"

"Yes dad"

"Were leaving umm." Charlie looked to me._ 'Don't upset my daughter or you'll regret it' _Charlie thought to me.  
>"You have things to talk about." He left with that.<p>

Bella was straight at her feet in the door way.

"Hi" she whispered after a moment.

"Hello" I said getting up from the ground.

All I wanted to do was go to her and hold her.

I looked her over her bell swollen with a child I heard three thumping hearts not a child two twins.  
>She's having twins. I felt I could cry. I didn't know how to feel I know I felt like dying.<p>

That's when I heard it

_'I'm so hungry'_

_'I want to eat.'_

"You should eat." I said

"No I'm fine."

"No the babies are hungry." I walked by her into the kitchen. looking in the fridge it was fully stocked

"What would you like?"

"PBT&J sandwich I'll get it" she said

"What?"

"Go sit." She said as she went to the fridge taking out the jelly and turkey then heading to the pantry and getting the peanut butter then bread si watched a little discussed as she mad a sandwich with those ingredients.

"How did you know they were hungry?"

"I well I heard their minds."

"Their minds really? They say well think and you can understand?"

"Yeah the.. wait I shouldn't hear babies their to young to think so so well intelligent."

I heard disgusted sounds and images_ "FOOD"_

"They don't want that they say they want food but it is food." I said confused.

"Oh" Bella opened the fridge and grabbed a thermos (I know in truth blood could not stay in a fridge in a thermos and stay good for long but just go with it)

She walked to the microwave taking off the lid and my mouth watered the smell of blood filed the air.

"What is that?" I asked knowing already what it was. she didn't say anything putting the thermos in the microwave and pressing 3min.

I starred at her she just watched the thermos spin in the microwave. When it was finished a beep sounded and Bella popped open the door and carefully took out the thermos taking the top off she poured the red liquid into it then took a seep.

She just did she what she's drinking blood!

_'Mmmhmm'_ in the minds of the babies where happy calm satisfied thoughts.

"What?"

'"The babies are half vampire Edward" she said slowly looking to her swollen tummy "Because their yours."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I can't look at him I don't know how he will react he hasn't said anything I can see he hasn't left I can see from the corner of my right eye he's still standing their.

I slowly looked up. I need to be strong this time.

He was frozen still at a statue just starring at me wide eyed

I just stared back looking him over my dreams could never compare to him he did look deathly ill his eyes coal black pail so pail and yet he couldn't be more beautiful to me.

I looked like a fat cow.

"Did did you say" He finally spoke it was soft and in pure shock.

I know with his hearing he heard me so I didn't need to repeat myself but maybe he just needed to hear it again.

"You the father Edward." I said looking down.

"B-but how?"

I smiled

"Well you see men and women have different parts and when the c..." He stopped me

"I mean I know I mean how but you can't be I mean." I looked on Edward Cullen speechless what a day to remember.

"Yeah o know I didn't believe it at first trust me just as much in shock as you are now. my dad was the one that was happy before I was." I laughed a little at the memory can't believe it was 6th months ago so much has happened feels like years.

"Of course he wasn't happy when he found out it was yours I mean vampire grand kids then again they're ok I mean normal kind of be sides the blood..." I rambled on about the pregnancy he never stopped me as i told him my changes about the sense that I have developed and me almost attacking a girl at school. Finally I did stop and he just starred then slowly got down on his knees.

"Bella I love you do you know that I love you and I'm sooo sorry I did this to you I'm sorry I left I did it to protect you I could never not love you. You are my world my sky my art but Bella when I told you all those things in the woods how how could you believe me? after all the times I told you I love you after everything we've been through how could you think for a minute that I didn't love you. I know I was stupid and just running away I should of stayed I didn't know leaving would cause so much hurt and did it hurt I never was in so much pain. I know what I did was unforgivable…" I finally cut him off as I felt the tears coming

"Not unforgivable." I said then put my hands on his face and pulled lightly a gusted to let him know I wanted him to I through my arms around him and kissed him hard.

Then a flash of black hit me.

"Oh no I'm sorry so sorry." I jumped back remembering his coal black eyes.

The babies stared kicking rapidly. I put my hand on my tummy.

'"can I?" I looked up to Edward he had pain in his eyes, but also curiosity.

"Of course." He seemed in control. I slowly reached for his hand and placed it on my tummy right where they were kicking.

"Wow they can sure kick." He mused

"I think they'll play soccer the way the kick."

"What are they thinking" I wanted to know its so weird he can hear them yet pleasant now ill know if i am doing something wrong ill know what they need.

"Well they seem to think the cold from my hand is strange yet different from other times they have felt cold the other wants the fist to stop kicking that ones tired."

"Oh" I laughed a little.

"oww!" I screeched then grabbed my side

"Bella Bella what happened what's wrong?

"Nothing just what I told you he's just kicking a little to hard is all"

"He? were having a boy?" Edward asked.

"Well when I picture them I picture boys we don't know if it will be boys or girls."

"You don't want to know?" He asked tilting his head a little.

"No I do its just they won't let us see when Carlisle does an ultrasound they shy away from the monitor so we cant get a glimpse and Alice cant see them."

"Alice can't see them is that bad."

"No its fine." I yawned

"Your tired and they are too?"

"I just woke up." I complained

"You need sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I took Bella's hand and led her upstairs

"Your room" She whispered.

Taking her to my room. Her sent was all over the house strongest was from upstairs I opened the door my room had been changed a huge queen sized bed now was in the middle of my room my black sofa gone  
>I was shocked yet happy Bella had moved in here that's why she wasn't at her house and she choose my room to make herself comfortable. I led her to the bed she slowly seated down in it I tucked her in kissed her forehead and as I pulled away she grabbed my shirt<p>

"please please stay."

So I laid down beside her. She placed her head in the crock of my neck. She slowly drifted to sleep as I hummed to her and the babies her lullaby.

I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I have two babies growing in the love of my life my babies I slowly lifted my hand up to rest it on her swollen belly.

My Bella is pregnant with my children. I smiled I never thought this possible.

I heard the thoughts of my family coming.

The front door opened and then soon in the door way stood Charlie.

"Everyone ok?"

_'They made up figures.'_ He thought

"Hello Charlie." I said

"Edward

He said glaring at me '_Wonder how he took the news?'_

"I was shocked but I'm very happy." I answered his thought.

"We all were shocked." He said

"The only thing I have to say is this you hurt my daughter or my grand babies and I will kill you." He warned

"I would never" I said looking at my angle and rubbing her tummy.

"You did it once I know you were trying to protect her and I'm thankful but it did more harm then good." He said and I saw the murky flashes of he's memories of a Bella she looked so lifeless I saw the look in her eyes no light now happy glow like I love to see it looked like she was a shell.

"I'm sorry Charlie this shouldn't of happened she should of moved on you should be human."

He nodded not knowing what to say and walked off.

I felt guilty Charlie's a vampire, Bella's pregnant this is all my fault. The wolf pack coming back as I hear from my family's thoughts.

They are screaming at me

_How dare you that poor girls been through hell _ Rosalie growled in her mind I was surprised by her thoughts.

_Eddie you better not let me get my hands on you! _Emmett of course

_You have any idea what you've done by leaving _Alice though angrily

_Man ill kill you she didn't deserve any of this._ Jasper though with disappointment and anger.

I sighed

I love her so I'm happy she forgave me but I'm to late that that man or dog, Sam was here for her and I wasn't  
>Did Bella move on? Now I believe she did we may have kissed but when she jumped away I saw the fear the caution and guilt in here eyes. This Sam is hers she must of felt guilty she had kissed me when they are together but maybe I have a chance she did kiss me that has to men she still has some feelings for me right? I'll win her back I'll fight for her for my children<p>

I got up slowly from the bed trying not to move to much and wake Bella I needed a shower.

'_Edward you need to hunt go Bella will be sleeping still when you get back'_ Alice yelled to me in her thoughts.

I know no matter how mad Alice at me she will always have my back.

I'll go hunting then comeback and shower.

I kissed Bella's forehead then her swollen belly and ran to the window and jumped out. Heading into the forest.

After 3 deer's and an elk I was finished I wanted to be with Bella.

I ran back to the house walking slower as I cam to the back door. Esme was cooking Carlisle and Charlie were sitting listening to Jasper.

_'He looks a lot better.'_ Charlie noted

_'He's not going to be happy'_

_'Son stay out of my head._" Carlisle said

"What?" I looked to Jasper as I spook

"What?" he asked back

"I won't be happy about what?" I asked starring at them all angrily cause now they were all blocking me.

"Oh you told him about Victoria and the new borns already." Emmett said from the behind me

"What" I growled

"Nice Em" Jasper said

"What about Victoria?"

"Now Edward calm down

I felt a wave of calm come over me I glared at Jasper.

"Tell me now" I growled

"Edward, Bella will tell you. Now go upstairs and change." Alice said coming from upstairs

I growled and ran upstairs. Grabbing the close Alice had hung on the bathroom door for me I headed in took a shower and changed then headed back to my well Bella's room.

I was still upset I tried to calm down but I just couldn't.

Victoria? What about her? And new borns? Why does Bella have to tell me?

What's going on with her and the dog?

"Edward?" I looked to Bella I didn't even notice she woke.

"Yes Bella"

"I wasn't dreaming." She whispered I think it was to her self but I answered anyway

"No you were not dreaming. A night mare maybe." She looked into my eyes and smiled then through her arms around me.

I rested my head in the crook of her neck.

"Bella" I whisper breathing her in holding her to me.

My love

Bella whispered "I love you."

I was grinning like an idiot and I new it but I didn't care she still loved me she still loved me after I left and her dad turning and going through everything she still loved me

"I love you Bella so much." I pulled away and looked her in the eyes "I'm sorry I'm so sorry sorry doesn't cover it…"

"Edward stop I already forgave you. But if you do it again without even talking to me you will regret it understand me?" She looked truly scary.

"Yes" I nodded then kissed her mine. That dog is gone.

"Good"

Then the babies woke they both started to kick

I lowered my head to her belly

"Hello"

They were both confused by the voice but they did connect it to a voice they've heard before.

"Hi babies I'm you Daddy." I smiled

Daddy they thought and then they thought of another word together mommy.

Then their thoughts started in a different direction. I laughed

"Their hungry again." I smiled looking up at Bella.

We walked slowly down stairs I helped her having my hand around her waist supporting her.

"So since you can hear them can well can you tell if their boys or girls?"

"What?"

"Well I want to know who wins the bet."

"Bet what bet?"

just then Emmett Charlie and Alice entered the kitchen the others soon fallowed.

"Well can you tell?" Emmett wined

"Um well its not clear but if I had to compare the thought sounds to gender I would say Boy a…"

"Yes!"

"No no it can't be a boy you wrong maybe she sounds like a boy." Emmett wined

"What!" Bella screeched then turned to look at Emmett "It is a boy not a girl that sounds like a boy you moron!"

"Edward their boys really" Charlie asked I could see in his mind he was happy.

_Grandsons that's great though I would of loved a granddaughter_

"Ok I'm confused"

"Well you see we all had a bet on sex of the babies." Alice said coming into the room. "I called Sam"

They bet on my babies' sex really?

"I can't believe you all bet on weather my children would be babies or girls"

"Well I want a boy and I got what I wanted Charlie and Alice wanted a girl and Sam wants boys with me "

"Ok I'm here" Sam yelled and walked into the kitchen

"I get my boy" Bella squealed

"Awww I said wait till I get here." Sam said smiling he was happy Bella was happy. "But yes boy really"

"Yup he said it sounds like a boy."

"Ok so grandsons great." Charlie said

"No" I said

"What?"

"What?"

They all said together

Alice squealed and started jumping up and down.

"I believer one boy one girl." I said

"So who wins?"

I do I do I said it remember?"

"I don't need my visions I'm always right."

"Damn it" Emmett grumbled "I'm just happy for you" Charlie said going to Bella's side and then taking her into a hug.

"So what was the bet again?" Edward asked

"Well you know I picked a girl for shopping but also a boy because they have some cute clothes as well." Alice said

"My dad wanted a girl for a little me Sam well

"I picked Boy cause Bella was so moody"

"I was not moody"

"Of course you weren't you were just being well..." Emmett trailed off

"a bitch" Rosalie noted

"Emmett picked a girl well I don't know why.." Bella looked to Emmett confused

"I didn't you had it in you to make a man so I picked a girl. but what do you know you did in less she sounds like a boy." Emmett laughed

I growled at him

"So the pixie wins." Sam said changing the subject

"If Edward is as good as he says at the mind separation being able to tell between boy and girl."

"I'm pretty good at it."

Sam reached into his pocket taking out $50 Emmett and Charlie did the same handing the money to Alice Bella slowly headed for the stairs

"Where are you going?"

"To get my wallet"

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Not a chance you promised shopping."

"What?" I asked no please no.

"I told you if I was right then I get a shopping day with you no complains"

"Bu But Alice I'm fat my feet hurt I have to go to the bathroom ever 5min and I feel so uncomfortable I can't even stand up on my own if a sit."

"First your not fat your pregnant secondly every 5min don't over exaggerate lastly I never said I never said now or even while you pregnant." She smiled evilly at me and then skipped out of the kitchen Jasper nods to me "Congratulations." And left with her.

"Evil Pixie" I muttered

"I heard that" She called and everyone laughed.

I sighed then looked around everyone was relaxed Charlie and Carlisle were in a conversation and I liked it both father figures getting along smiled. I looked to Emmett and Rosalie they were heading out to the grubg again. Esme was putting out a plat of food and two cups of I amused by the smell blood I slowly made my way to it.

Getting hungry fast.

Sam took hold of my hand and helped me walk to the table I smiled to him.

Sam has become less like a friend and more like a brother to me hes family and I love him for everything hes don't for me.

I heard a little rumble I looked to see Edward glaring in my direction I was shocked then noticed it was toward me but to Sam.

"Cut it out" I snapped at him and glared back. He was not going to be rude to Sam not while I'm around.  
>Edward looked to me then looked down.<p>

"You alright this after noon Bella?" I'm fine Sam just really need a break you know." I sat down and looked at the what Esme had mad soup looked like broccoli

I sighed her health food all shes been letting me eat is vegetables and vitamins for the baby I miss burgers and steak sooo bad ohh and I'm having a craving for spice food and chines bu t nope can't have that. I took a couple sips of the soup then chugged the two cups of blood

"Im sorry Esme they don't seem to want to eat I did have a sandwich before my nap."

"That's alright dear as long as you eat something."

"You know I think I'll go for a walk." I said taking Sams hand to pull myself up out of the chair. "Want me to come with you?" Sam asked

"No I'm fine I need just a little walk"

"Bella ma.."

"I'll be fine Sam their out their right?"

"Yes but"

"Then I'll be safe I'll be back soon."

I took my coat that I hung up by the door for this kind of occasion. A walk will relax me though I don't want to be away from Edward I just really need this.

I headed toward the trees when I felt eyes on me must be everyone .

I took the trail Sam and the pack had made for me it takes me all around the back yard and it ends at the Cullen front door.

I was starting to calm and though it was chilly it felt good I took a deep breath then I heard a crack I froze I still felt like someone was watching me.

* * *

><p><strong> REVIEW<strong>** AND THEIR WILL BE RESULTS**


	26. Wolve Brothers

**Thank you too for your reviews Keep it up.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I took a calming breath if its her if its Victoria she wont get me no not my babies. I slowly took the right trail toward the river that will lead her to the pack I'll trap her. I saw a pair of jeans hung in a tree perfect the pack can't be to far now.

"Bella!" What I snapped my head to the voice

"Edward what? Were you the one fallowing me?"

"Well I-I"

"You scared me Edward I thought you were Victoria." Relived and a little mad.

"What? You hear me?"

I nodded " I told you before I can hear see and smell a lot better then before I was pregnant."

"oh"

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well speaking of Victoria what's been going on?"

"Didn't they tell you?"

"No they said to ask you." Of course they did"

"Well its nothing she well she just wants she said since you killed James a mate for a mate. That's changed now. She knows I'm pregnant she saw we don't

what's happening now. After she realized I was really pregnant she disappeared then one day some of the pack was in Seattle and caught scent of a vampire they fallowed it and was met with a lot more vampires in stead of facing them all they came back to warn the elders and all of the tribe."

I whispered he growled more like a loud angry raw.

Then he punched a tree causing it to crack.

"She won't touch you she wont touch any of you ever." He growled then I heard loud trampling the wolves were coming

The first to immerged were Embry and Seth since they were the fastest then Quil and Jared behind them. They jumped in front of me growling at Edward all

barring their teeth they crouched and slowly started to walk toward Edward I new what they were doing they were getting ready to pounce and Edward was

crouched as well just like he was that day in the baseball field he to was ready to fight.

"NO!" I yelled the wolves stopped and Edward turns to look at me.

"Stop guys Edwards not a threat. I just told him about Victoria he's not happy and was letting off steam." I said

They didn't back down still looking to Edward barring teeth.

"I know I'll regret it for eternity." Edward said sadly they must be talking to him

I hate this now I'm left out

"I'm sorry and I want to thank you

"I will forever be in the packs debt for taking care of Bella and the twins."

"I know that's..

"Ok listen I can't read mind and only getting half the story is pissing the pregnant women off so either one of you phase or Edward you tell me what's going on

NOW!" I demanded the wolves looked to me then Edward and shook their heads

"Thanks" Edward laughed I growled as fierce as I could.

"They were just telling me that they would kill me if I hurt you and they were yelling at me for what I did then I was thanking them for watching over you and

Charlie. they told me they were doing their job protecting their family which to them is you and Charlie vampire or not."

"Oh guys." I h had tears coming on "I love you guys too and you can't kill him I want to be the one to do that bu bu.." I was breaking down now

"Stupid hormones."

Quil and Embry came to my sides and I put a hand on each of them then Seth and Jared I patted them all.

"You all are my family, my brothers. Always."

they whimpered then nodded Jared looked to Edward

"Bella they say it would be best to go inside now they say Charlie and Sam are worried."

"Alright" I smiled too my brothers giving each of them hugs around their necks and kissing their heads and for Quil pulled his ears a little.

I laughed when he growled playfully

"Oh Esme is cooking a huge dinner to welcome Edward home around 6 so you can stop by she said your all welcome even imprints."

The nodded again and took off but Quil staid behind

"He says he wishes he could but Claire is here today"

"Emily and Sam are coming so Claire is to." I laughed Quil does something that sounds like a happy squeal and runs off.

"Imprints?"

"What?" I asked Edward we have been walking in silence for a bit and now a couple feet from the house he sys

"You said bring your imprints. What are they?"

"Oh it's the wolves mates that's what they call them its like love at first sight but way more I couldn't explain it you can ask Sam" I said thinking about when I had asked Sam once.

"He's imprinted." Edward said lowly

"Yes on his fiancée Emily why?" I asked confused

"Sam's engaged ?"

"Yes." I looked to him and now just notice his eyes Gold we must of went hunting I smiled.

I went to stand in front of him of my Edward. "I've missed you so much."

"I have missed you as well"

I reached up with my hands setting them around his neck he rapped his hands around my waist my belly touched his waist and stretched up my head and kissed right under his jaw he lowered his head to capture my lips his cold lips felt so good just like this morning but this time I didn't have to pull away. I leaned into him as much as I could with out crushing the twins but it was so hard I wanted to be closer to him. I moaned I felt his cold tongue grazed my lips I opened my moth wider to give him access. Are tongs battling I let him win he massaged my tongue with his my breath was running out by now but I didn't have it in me to pull away he must of realized and released me from the kiss but he didn't stop kissing me he kissed up my mouth to my nose then down to my neck up to my ear then back down he pulled away and kissed me again hard finally pulling away fully he set a hand on my tummy.

"Your heart rate is kind of scaring them"

"Oh" I said putting my hand on my tummy an blushed. That shocked me I can't even remember the last time I blushed.

"Its time to go in."

"Yes" I agreed and we hurried in side.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!**  
><strong>


	27. Party For?

**Thank you too for your reviews Keep it up.**

**Been thinking and i thought maybe i should ask you all. So what do you think the babies names should be you have to remember Renee is bad so Bella wouldn't use her name and same with Jacob. So review your answer or PM me.**

**I did think of this till now can you believe it i was to in the story it came alive and i had set on names before i started so when it just came to me about Renee i didn't think lol.**

* * *

><p>Alice ran around trying to get everything prefect. She had put up loads of decorations it seem Edwards welcoming party was a cover truth was it was Emily's and Sam's engagement party Alice new if I told the wolves the truth they would let it slip to Sam so she told me she didn't tell me the truth and she also said 6 when she told Emily and Sam 630 so all the other wolves would be here to surprise them. I shook my head this is so Alice any excuse for a party Their was a big banner that read congratulations Sam and Emily. Their were balloons that read soon to be Mrs. Uley and on balloon tied to the chair Sam is going to sit at the balloon say can't do better then her.<p>

I just sat down shaking my head at everything oh lets not forget the huge cakes yes two on for Emily it was in the shape of a wolf not just any wolf either Alice sketched a perfect Sam. The Cake designers got every thing down to a tee. A complete replica.  
>I know they will love it but they will also not want all this Sam and Emily don't come from money like me this is too much. The pack were happy for their alpha and Kim was gushing over everything with Esme amazed over the cakes and designs as Esme was all to happy about telling her she was a designer and she even designed this house of course Kim was going over how amazing it was and Esme was be way to modest about it saying it was nothing.<br>Esme had made Emmett Carlisle and Rosalie who was kind of cooking, do the cooking.  
>Alice made Quil Embry and Jasper help her hang decorations' though their didn't need to be any more. Jared and Seth were talking to Charlie they were laughing and playing around just like guys. Edward was beside me just holding my hand we were in comfortable silence listening to the noises around us.<p>

"Their almost here ok so everyone get ready." Alice screeched

Every one settled down being quit they all moved to the front door I could Hear Rosalie muttering and as they came into the room.  
>A car pulled up on to the drive way and it came to a stop. Alice was practically vibrating jasper put his hands on her shoulder of course it really didn't do anything. Quil was beside Alice ready to spring but that was more because Claire was with Emily and Sam.<p>

"Maybe were early?" I heard Emily said

"They said 6:30 Emily don't worry"

"Ok"

"Is Quil inside?"

"I believe so Clair"

"Yay"

Embry had to hold Quil the minute he heard Clair wanted him he almost bolted out the door.

Slowly the came up the stairs and knocked everyone then looked to me I looked to them 'What' I mouthed.

Alice gestured to the door and I got it.

"Come in" I yelled.

They opened the door and we all screamed

"Surprise!"

"Oh!" Emily jumped surprised and Sam stood shocked looking around.

"Oh Alice!" Emily said as she looking around you could see the tears forming.

Clair ran to Quil when she spotted him

"This is so Pwerry You do?"

"Alice and the Cullen's did this for Emily and Sam." Quil told her.

'Wow I want party."

"Alice you di.." Sam said

"Yes I did now come come."

"We eat first then gifts."

"Isn't usually gifts then eat?"

"Yes but t they will take forever to eat enough to be full that we might be here all night."

We looked at her confused

"Listen if we did presents then played around like we are supposed to that will talk about two three hours then eating that's an hour two tops and Clair I assume needs to be in bed by 8 9 plus we all now these men are hungry so feed them first then move on to the girl stuff they wont be as mad and moody."

We all laughed heading for the dinning table the Cullen's had bought a huge long table that could sit use all and Alice had even gotten a chair that was tall enough for Clair to sit and see over the table.

"Presents you all didn't?" Emily said looking around

"Yes we did we had to"

"Yah Alice would kill us if we"

Alice glared at Emmett

"Ok so I cooked ribs, steak, potatoes mashed and backed, and deep fired. We have salad all kinds fruit salad, potato salad, Bella insisted , burgers, hot dogs, baked beans, corn, creamed corn, corn on the cob, and Mac and cheese."

"Yay that's my favorite."

"Yes dear Quil told me so I made it just for you." Esme smiled to Claire

"Thank you." she smiled happily at Esme.

Everyone brought out every thing Rosalie wasn't happy as she brought out the salad. She really can't stand the Pack but she'll have to get over it because their here to stay.

We all sat Emily and Sam in their seats with their balloons.

I sat next to Emily to her right.

Edward sat to my right then Charlie Alice Jasper Embry Kim and Jared then on the other side of the table Seth Emmett Rosalie Carlisle Esme Quil Claire and Sam at the end.

"Oh Bella look at you your going to pop soon."

"I'm only 6 months Emily." I Laughed

"I know but you look about 9 months maybe you'll pop early it happens." She said patting my tummy.

"Well all see you real soon right babies?"

"She s right they do feel cramped in their and uncomfortable." Edward said "they have a feeling of it the girl feels very uncomfortable but mostly because the boy kicks so much."

Everyone in the room looks to Edward.

"What?" Carlisle asked

"Maybe we should do a sonogram?" Charlie asked.

Edward nodded

"Later its party time." Alice said

We laughed to lighted the mood.

We had lots of fun the wolves ate everything their was not a scarp of food left.

After we finished eating Alice let use relax a little talk and play around before Sam and Emily open presents. All the guys are in the living room talking about sports and upcoming of a baseball game Emmett wants to play with the wolves.

The girls were in the dining room still seated talking about baby stuff and Emily's wedding Alice keeps begging to let her do the wedding. I can see Emily's ready to just give in.

"Ok I can't wait any more! Lets open presents!" Emmett yelled.

"You know that you can't open them right that their Sam's and Emily's."

"Yes I know that." He shot back

"Ok Emmett's right present time." Alice said happily skipping to the present tabled she pulled the two chairs out that were pushed in.

"Ok come sit you two." She said looked to Emily then Sam

They did as they were told.

"Ok who wants to go first."

"OH OH me me me!" Emmett said jumping up and down with his hand raised.,

"Anyone?" Alice asked again

"ME ME RIGHT HERE I KNOW YOU SEE AND HEAR ME ME ME!"

"Fine. I'm soooo sorry, for this guys Emmett is an idiot." Alice said apologetically

"Hey you don't even know what I got them." Emmet said "I went with Seth to get it and right now theirs to many wolves to see."

"Doesn't matter I already know its horrible because I know you."

"Seth is it bad?"

"he wouldn't let me see what he got." Seth shrugged.

"Just give them your present and be done with it." Alice just rolled her eyes

Emmett took two gold wrapped presents off the table handing the rectangular one to Emily and the square box to Sam.

"Here you go. I wrapped them myself." He said proudly

"Thank you Emmett"

"You might not want to thank him just yet." Edward said

Emily looked at the box then to Emmett then to Edward. Finally she opened it tarring the pretty paper and opening the box

"Oh my"

She froze the lid fell to the ground

"Do you love it its not just for you its for Sam too." Emmett said grinning.

Sam looked over and his face was so funny eyes wide mouth open.

"Hey let everyone see take it out Emily." Embry said.

"Yeah were going to see it anyway by Sam." Seth said

Emily hesitantly picked the garment up it was a negligee green long sleeves flowing and of course see through their was a umm thong attached and i shook my head that's so Emmett he had bough her two one blue the others green. ( I'm not good with description i'll post links to this on my profile would just post it at the end of the chapter but its not letting me.)

"Wow pwetty it shirt or dwess?" Claire said cussing some to laugh quietly as Quil glared at Emmett

"it's a shirt why don't we go play outside Claire."

"No me see presents."

"Are the others as bad?"

"No." We all said

"Maybe" (you can just guess who said that. lol)

"Well Emmett I'll give you this that's cute and the colors will be great on her."

"See I have taste." Emmett said puffing out his chest

"Sometimes." Alice said trying to down his ego.

Sam opened his box with caution He slowly lifted the lid so only he could see in side.

"What the…"

"Well what he get you?" Seth asked trying to see.

Sam closed the box.

"Come on lets see." Embry said with a huge smile

"No way"

"Yes"

Embry ran to snatch the box but Sam was up in a second and held the box away but all the pack members had the Sam idea so when he held the box away it was close enough to Seth that he grabbed it out of Sam's hand since his eyes were focused on Embry.

"OH MY GO HEY LOOK SAMS GOT A BLOW UP DOLL."

"NO WAY!" the packed said together and all huddled around Seth to see then burst out laughing.

"'Boy-Toy Brad' Inflatable Doll" Jared read aloud while holding the box up for every one to see. (You can get the doll in Spencer's but my friends say its not worth it lol)

Kim that was beside him looked on with wide eyes.

"Hey child here." Quil hissed covering Claire's ears and pressing her to him so she doesn't see.

"What the hell Emmett." Sam hissed.

"What I got the out fits for you but the gift goes to her so I got her gift for her was in you're box."

"Son.. I… you." Carlisle just shock his head.

"That's not all he got some movies and books on, OH GOD on all sex positions and was to spice up the bed room look theirs lotions and stuff too."

"You'll thank me for it Emily trust me Rosie loves it and he can learn a few things." Emmett wiggled his eye brows at her she looked down blushing.

Sam just looked pissed the guys were speechless Quil was with the Cullen family disappointed and just shaking are heads annoyed its just so Emmett.

"Ok well get rid of these." Alice took both Emily's and Sam's boxes and then grabbed a light pink wrapped gift'

"Here this is from Jasper and me."

"Thank you Alice."

Sam and Emily were relaxed they don't think Alice would do anything like Emmett.

Sam let Emily open it.

"Oh Alice." Emily gasped.

Then slowly lifted a wine glass it had Mrs. Uley written on it in elegant white scripted then Sam took out one to it read Mr. Uley.

"Their beautiful." Emily said

"Theirs more."

Their were plates and silver wear to go with it as well even a cake cutter it was perfect.

"Oh Alice we couldn't it to m…" Emily was cut off by Alice

"Not a chance everyone needs their memorabilia. All of use buy are's for our weddings I sadly only have three sets"

"We have 80." Emmett said proudly it must seem like a contest to him and he does have the most.

"We have 25." Esme smiled at Carlisle.

"Thank you." Emily had tears down her face.

Alice went to her and gave her a big hug.

"Ok now because Bella and Charlie new how you were with presents she said if she was getting you anything she was just going to chip in with Esme and Carlisle gift that way its technically with all four not a lot of money each."

Alice handed Emily and Sam to card.

Sam and Emily looked to each other then the cards

Emily nodded to Sam he opened his card first.  
>He took out the tickets.<p>

"I... we... " He just looked on at them. Not know what to say.

Emily leaned over a reading what they were she to froze

"We couldn't poss…"

"Yes you can." I said I know of all people I'm the only telling them to take the tickets to the Bahamas.

"But Be.."

"You've done so much for me an my dad."

"But we can't let Esme and…"

"Bella is like a daughter to us she's family and so if Charlie just see this as a thank you for taking care of them and." Sam was about to speak but Esme wouldn't let him.

"And for the help you've given us with the other vampires this battle will be hard and I thank you for your support all of you that's why if there is anything any of you would ever need no matter what it is, when we will forever be thankful forever be in debt to you all. I know to you its just helping friends and protecting your tribe but to us its everything. We protect and take care of are family and that's what all of you are." By the end of Esme speech Emily and I were crying the others looked on at her with a smile we all know when we think of mother not only do we think of our own but of Esme as well.

Emily stood and went over to give her a hug.

"Thank you."

"Open your dear." Esme said

"What more could you possible give us." Sam asked

"You'll see."

Emily opened the card and inside she took out the brochures of a hotel in the Bahamas

She looked a little confused.

"You'll be staying 14 days and 13 nights at this hotel you both have a honey moon sweet you have three days in the spa and meditation room yes your going to Sam." The guys laughed at that. "You also have lesson on sailing and deep sea diving."

"OH and I have all the great shops you most go to use my name you can get a discount." Alice smiled to Emily.

"This is… its to much." Emily said she was breaking down now.

Sam went to her side and put his arms around her.

Edward smiled to him.

Sam nodded I looked to him confused he shook his head.

"How can we thank you?" Sam asked

"You don't ha…" Alice cut Esme off.

"Let me plan you r wedding." Alice screeched

"Alice!" Esme scrolled

"But mom"

"Yes"

Everyone snapped their head to look to Emily

"To thank you yes Alice you can…"

"YES OH THEIR SO MUCH TO DO!" Alice was jumping up and down clapping she ran to Emily throwing her hands around her.

"Oh you won't regret this thank you thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Been thinking and i thought maybe i should ask you all. So what do you think the babies names should be you have to remember Renee is bad so Bella wouldn't use her name and same with Jacob. So review your answer or PM me.<strong>****

****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!**  
><strong>


	28. Baby Names

**Thank you too for your reviews Keep it up.**

**Been thinking and i thought maybe i should ask you all. So what do you think the babies names should be.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After the party Carlisle took me to his office Charlie and Edward right behind us. His whole office had been turned in to a hospital room just for me. I sat on the hospital bed he asked me to lay down and I did as he said pulling up my shirt to reveal my tummy he took the gel that I hate its always cold and smell's funny plus makes my tummy sticky. he spread the goop all around with the monitor.  
>I looked on the screen to see the black and blue picture I saw them two heads to bodies I could see their tows and hands I had tears coming down my face so beautiful.<p>

"We just did a an ultrasound a little over two weeks they weren't this big." I said

Carlisle laughed

"What?"

"Now that we now what they will be. look their letting us see." Carlisle pointed to one

"This is the boy and over here the other one this is a girl. But they look completely grown and developed they shouldn't look like that yet at 6 months I mean they look as if they have grown 2 months worth in since the last sonogram less then a month ago. I believe that they must be growing faster due to the blood. You have been drinking a lot more then usual lately."

"So what your saying is?"

"You are nine months pregnant you could deliver any day now." I started at him opened mouthed

"So so they'll be here soon"

"Yes"

"But but their rooms not done and and not everything's ready I mean they can't" I was freaking out by this point nothings ready I don't even have names their stuffs not here

"Bella its fine everything's ok and yes you ready for this we all are."

"Bella everything for the babies room will be here and ready by tomorrow I promise."

Alice came in smiling to me she looked so excited."

"I can't believe I'll be an Aunt in a few days YES!"

"I believe if we are going to all be here for delivery we need to hunt Charlie?"

"Yes I need to."

"We will all go Edward already hunted so he's good well all go.." Alice said  
>'It will give you and Bella more time to talk.'<p>

I smiled to Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I watched as my family and Charlie headed into the woods to hunt. I looked to Bella lying on the bed in our room. I smile a little at that.

She was sitting their rubbing her belly with a blank face it was unlike her it used to be easy well not easy but i could some how know what she was thinking by her face and now... nothing.

"Edward I've been thinking…" Bella said trailing off.

I waited for a little for her to finish but she didn't

"About?" I insisted its so irritating that I can't read her mind.

"Baby names and well I think you should have a say in them." I looked to her shocked and happy.

"Really?" I asked excited. I can have a say i would of thought she would of already picked out names.

"Yes" she said smiling to me.

"have you come up with any?" I asked.

"Well I have been thinking of some names." I nodded

"Really well lets hear them." I insisted she's dragging it out to much.

"Edward."

"Yes?" I asked.

"No not you well yes you i mean the name Edward." I smiled a little.

"Name him after me?"

"Yes" She said.

"That would make him Edward the third don't do that to him." I laughed. Though in my time it would have been that way. Just now a days they don't pace down father names only the family name.

"Ok how about Anthony." That I like.

"What about for a girl?" I asked.

"Well I was just well maybe Aleana Athena Rosetta Rosette Jasmine Jasmette Jasmetta" she ratted led off

"Um" I didn't now what to say. They were all very well unique but if she liked them then I loved them.

"I was just you know messing around with your families names." She said quickly.

"Or maybe Samantha." I added that's a nice name.

"Well I was thinking of another name but.." she trailed off looking up at me then back at her hands

"What name?" I asked nicely.

"Elizabeth" she breathed.

I froze at the mention of my mother's name. I didn't know what to say.

"If you don't I mean I'm sorry."

"No Bella its fine if you want that name I'm alright."

"Well be still have thinking to do."

"Yes we do." I smiled to her.

I kissed her lips gently and then her tummy twice for both of my babies.

I looked up at Bella she yawned.

"Its time to sleep it is very late."

"Ok" she yawned again and her eyes flattered shut.

"Sleep well love."

"mmhmm."

* * *

><p><strong>OK so anyone have ideas on names I'm looking for unique or old fashioned.<strong><strong>Been thinking and i thought maybe i should ask you all. So what do you think the babies names should be you have to remember Renee is bad so Bella wouldn't use her name and same with Jacob. So review your answer or PM me.<strong>****

****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!**  
><strong>


	29. Slight Pinch?

**Her it is what you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>Bella had fallen asleep soon after when discussed the names we liked.<p>

The family had come home the night after.  
>Carlisle has been monitoring the growth of the babies and has decided that if she doesn't go into labored by this Wednesday hell induce it. It was now Monday around noon and my love was taking a shower I was on the bed just thinking when I heard a groan.<p>

"I-I think."

"Bella?" I asked worried. I ran too the bathroom door.

"Oh, My water broke." She screamed in that second Alice, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were in my room all of us standing out side the bathroom.

"Bella are you ok honey." Charlie asked

"AHH" she breathed out carefully in a hiss "Fine."

That was not fine all I need just the slightest notice she was in pain.

I broke the door down Bella stood hunched over holding her tummy in a bathroom.

The placenta was around her feet

Carlisle was at her side "We need to take a look see how far you are you just started getting the pain right?

"No I've been feeling slit pitches for a couple hours I just though it was the babies.."

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" I said

"It was nothing."

Nothing she was feeling pinches and she brushes it off as nothing.

"Lets move you to the delivery room." Carlisle suggested.

Carlisle picked her up and ran her to the delivery room. Putting her on the delivery table and prompting her legs up. He started hooking her up to monitors and all sorts of things.

'Ok now mmhm you can't be that far along her I'll take a look."

I just stared at Bella going to her right side taking her hand she was smiling.  
>I was too. My babies are babies are coming I'll see them hold them.<p>

_'three centimeters. Awhile to go yet'._ Carlisle thought.

"Well your only three centimeters dilated."

"Is that good." Bella asked

"Yes you need to be 10 to start pushing."

"10 ok." she said smiling

**3 Hours later**

"Ohhh ok that one hurt a lot more." Bella wined

"Its ok love." I took her hand as I stood by her side.

"This is it were have the babies I'm going to be a mom."

"Yes and I a dad."

I kissed her forehead.

I looked to Carlisle she was only 5 centimeters dilated.

**1 hours later**

"AHHHH!" Bella screamed a little choked

"Ok Esme could you get cold water for Bella please." I said whipping her hair out of her face. I kept my hand on her forehead it seemed to relax her a little. Charlie was right beside her to her left me and him never leaving her side.

"AHH" Bella screamed again.

"Breath love." I said

"Shut up This shit hurts." She growled at me I was shocked Charlie chuckled a little.

'He's gonna get it  
>I knew Bella was only like this because the hormones and the pain she was in so I let it go.<p>

"Carlisle please." Bella whimpered

"Ok honey just get up here and we will take a look."

He pulled up the robe Carlisle checked again

"You your still only about 8 centimeters."

"Its been four hours." Bella cried

"I know dear I'm sorry but the contractions are quiet fast it could be sooner."

I took Bella's hand stroking the back side of it with my thumb. Charlie was  
>holding her other hand.<p>

"Just think soon we will be holding are beautiful babies."

She smiled a little at that before the next contraction.

* * *

><p>"AHH." Bella's screams have become quit and raspy through all the pain and screaming she's been doing for the passed 8 hours. Know she's finally at 10 centimeters and its worse it hurts to see her in so much pain her face all red her eyes puffy tears down her face but you can't really tell if its tears or sweat her hair is stuck to her all wet and she's breathing hard and whimpering.<p>

"Noo please AHH."

"I changed my mind I want the drugs now!" She growled out.

"Bella its to late now I'm sorry."

Carlisle said softly this was taking a toll on him and Charlie seeing their daughter in so much pain was really getting to them.

"I'm sorry so sorry."

Carlisle said every time Bella begged for the Epidural every time she cried out in pain.

"Listen its time to push now Bella"

Carlisle felt so helpless he wasn't the only one though Charlie and I did too.

"AHH" She screamed again

"Breath Bella" I said calmly

"I hate you." She hissed

If I could I would cry about now I know its just hormones but its starting to sound as if she means it hater hours of her saying she hats me muttering and shouting off profanity at me. "love… I"

"Push Bella"

Carlisle said just as Bella went into another contraction.  
>She tried she's squeezed mine and Charlie's hand he face got all red you could see her strain<p>

"I 2 3"

She stopped letting out a hug breath. "Ok next contraction pushing."

she winced "I can't I can't it hurts."

"Yes you can sweetie"

"No no no." She cried

"AHH!"

"Push"

She shook her head.

"Bella I know you can do this"

"Bella I can just see the head come on your so close."

"Next contraction push."

"No I can't"

"AHHH"

"PUSH"

"I'M.. TRIN. ING" She cried I kissed her forehead

"You can do this you're the strongest person I know and those babies need you to push so they can come to this world." I told her .

"Ahh"

"Push"

"123 GOOOD" I said smiling to he she slightly smiled to me.

"Ok ok next on"

"AHH"

"123"

"ok keep it up "I got the should her here the next push will do it "

"AHH"

"Push"

That's when I heard a baby cry I looked over to see my babies all closed with blood yet still beautiful.

"It's a Girl." I whispered I smiled to the little bundle.

"Elizabeth." Bella breath lowly the monitor of her heart stared beeping loudly I shot my head to it.

"No"

"Her heart rates dropping." Carlisle said in a rush.

"Here Edward take the baby."

"No I need to help"

I stared doing CPR

"We still need the other baby out." Carlisle stated

"I'll take her Carlisle" I heard Rosalie

"Ok we need to get the baby out." Carlisle started injecting morphine ready to

"NO no Carlisle he cant breath he's suffocating" I yelled listening to my baby fight  
>and struggle hearing his scarred worried thoughts<p>

"The placenta must have detached!"

"we need to let the morphine spread"

"NO time Bella and me talked get him out now!'  
>I roared<p>

"Charlie this will be to much blood get out."

"No I'm not leaving her."

"Carlisle we don't have time!" I yelled I kept giving Bella CPR the smell of her blood filled the air I ignored it I was to worried for Bella to feel thirsty. I blow into her mouth and pumped her hart I heard a cry of an infant but didn't look up.

"Alright this is why we prepared for this."

Carlisle went to the table and took the big syringe he had filled with my venom.

"Edward." He said slowly.

I turned fast grabbing the syringe and hovered it over Bella's hart slowly I pushed it in and injected her. I then moved to her wrist biting them then licking them till the bits went away I did it to both wrist's her things ankles neck then again stated working on her doing CPR.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!**  
><strong>


	30. Waking Up

**Here another Chapter! I will try and post every weekend like I have but next weekend I have a lot of things coming so if I don't update please don't be upset if I don't get a chance to update then I promise I'll give two chapters and maybe a sneak peak of next if I get at least 5 reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Please Bella." I breathed into her mouth again still pumping her heart.

Her eyes had fully closed and I new she had given up.

"Come on Bella you can do this."

Charlie stood their unmoved by her side He did speak though just a soft low

"Son. I know I never liked you and well I may never like you fully but I do know you love her I will tell you this thank you for making her happy thank you for my grandchildren thank you for loving her." I let out a sob and fell to the floor my love my life Bella. Was sit truly hopeless .

"Bella" I sobbed

Charlie didn't speak or move after that he just wanted to be by her just as I did.  
>I just sobbed.<p>

Beep beep beep beep

My head shot up to the heart rate monitor

"Bella" I whispered

Beep beep beep beep

"Bella"

I stood and looked to her she was still unmoving but I could see it hear it her chest rise and fall her slow yet steady heart beat.

She was alive.

"Carlisle."

"Yes Edward." He sound shaky

"listen."

"Her heart." He said amazed then smiled.

* * *

><p>"Alice how long?" I begged<p>

"5 mins. less then from the last time you asked."

"Edward calm down she will wake in 32 min."

"She must be in so much pain."

"We don't know that."

"I love you Bella." I kissed her forehead

Alice sighed and headed down stairs Charlie came up.

When Charlie learned that Bella would live he was calmer the blood soon got to him and he had left down stairs. he came back up after Alice had cleaned Bella up and dressed her it was an agonizing wait Alice had thrown me out the room to clean Bella up and demanded that I spend time with the twins. I didn't want to leave Bella alone so I just stood out side the door and Charlie had brought Elizabeth or Anthony up to see me. Those two had him raped around their finger.  
>I spend time with my children and got to know them and introduced them to their mother.<p>

"Son everything will be fine." Charlie said as he went to Bella's left side.

"She'll be up in 36 seconds." Alice said from the living room suddenly.

The family all came to stand in the door way all but Rosalie and Sam as they were with the children. We all stood and watched Bella. Me still holding her hand and Charlie at her side.

"You might want to stand back." Jasper said.

He was worried how Bella would react. We all were.

Finally I looked to her.

Me and Charlie unmoved. Her eyes snapped open. my hand was in hers. In 3 seconds she was up off the hospital bed and across the room snacking her hand out of mine. I was shocked and hurt all at once.

She stood in a crouch looking around the room. Then realization dawned on her face she stood up straight and smiled a little shyly.

"Love?"" I said softly did she remember me? Us? The children?

She looked to me smiled a little more

"I love you Edward." She said I smiled and went to her side her face was in shock.

I leaned in slowly kissing her lips softly but she raped her hands around my neck fast and rushed me too her. It hurt yes .

"Love Oww" I laughed a little.

She let me out of the kiss.

"Oops."

She unwrapped her arms in a quick second and Jasper took as step closer on full alert

"Love you need to understand you're a little stronger then I now." I said she looked down and nodded,

"Bells" Charlie breathed Bella's head snapped up in Charlie's direction. She ran to Charlie all she was a blur

"Daddy" She jumped into his arms. She then jumped back "No. did I hurt you I'm soo sorry." She seemed scared.

Charlie chuckled shook his head and took her in his arms again she still stood frozen

"Bella Charlie's a newborn as well, your strength's are matched."

She sighed in relief.

"Ok."

She looked around the room again as she stepped out of the hug.

"How are you Bella?" Carlisle asked as she slowly made his way to her.

"Fine its its just a lot to take in."

"Yes" Carlisle nodded seriously. "It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time. Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

"Everything was…very dim before. I remember the baby couldn't breathe…" She looked to me with a panicked look.

"Anthony is healthy and well, and so is Elizabeth" I said to reassure her.

She smiled relieved her eyes lightning a little the red eyes were a little off putting I missed her deep brown eyes but she still looked beautiful like and angle, a goddess.

"What do you remember after that?" Carlisle asked trying to get more information.

"It's hard to remember. It was so dark before. And then … I opened my eyes and I could see everything."

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed.

"I want you to think—to tell me everything you remember," Carlisle pressed excitedly

Bella grimace.

I looked to her worried.

"Oh I'm sorry dear you must be thirsty." Carlisle said remembering just how new Bella was.

Bella's hand shot to her throat.

"Right come on love lets hunt."

I took her hand, tugging gently. "Let's hunt, Bella.

I looked to her smiling.

Her eyes opened wide.

"It's quite easy, love. Instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you." She still stood frozen staring at me I smiled my crooked smile that used to make her pumping heart stutter "I was under the impression that you'd always wanted to see me hunt."

She laughed.

"Shall we?" I asked. "I don't want you to be hurting," I added in a low murmur. As his hand rose to crease my throat.

"I'm fine," she said. "Wait. First."

"Yes, Bells?" Charlie asked

"I want to see them, Elizabeth and Anthony."

her hands pulled free of mine and dropped to her stomach.

Carlisle and I exchange a glance.

'Not safe Edward.'

"What?" She demanded.

"Bella," I said softly. "That's not really a good idea. their half human, love. their heart beats, and blood runs in their veins. Until your thirst is positively under control…You don't want to put them in danger, do you?

She looked hurt and quit upset.

Jasper was looking worried.

_'hurt scared mad she's mad Edward.'_

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"Whose with them?" She looked to me with narrowed eyes.

"Rosalie and Sam"

"Wait," she protested. "What about Victoria? Did she come have you seen her?. How long was I…?"

I looked around the room. Everyone was thinking the same she needs to hunt and best not stress her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing love no we haven't seen or heard from Victoria. The army even seems to be gone in Seattle."

"You were just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovative—the venom injection straight to your heart was his idea."

Carlisle added

"But how did that happen I mean…how?" She looked around confused.

"Love you must be thirsty theirs so much to talk about. We will explain but first lets get you fed your making Jasper a little on edge."

_'She does feel thirsty quite a bit thirsty._' Jasper 's quite confused on things and with Bella being so calm its making him become unsettled.

"What about Elizabeth and Anthony?"

"Their fine love." I said looking to her. I know she want to see them. I'll make it so she can its not right to keep her from them.

"Alright." I smiled heading for the window.

I look to her as I swing one leg out the window.

She had a confused look and one eye brow raised.

Edward smiled. "It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you."

"We have all eternity, and you're worried about the time it would take to walk to the back door?"

He frowned slightly. "Elizabeth and Anthony are down stairs…"

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>So I been thinking on what powers to give the two. Or should I give them a power at all? What do you all think?<strong>  
><strong>Here's my idea Elizabeth has Renesmee in breaking dawn and <strong>  
><strong>Anthony has his moms power but it stops physical attacks two.<strong>

****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!****


	31. The Hunt

**Here another Chapter! **

**Have you all scene BREAKING DAWN PART 2 YET! I've scene it three times now its amazing!**

**If you have not scene it what are you waiting for!?**

**I don't own any of the twilight saga if i did then well their would be a few changes lol.**

**This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Come on love."

He jumped out the window. I rushed to it to see if he was ok. Looking down he landed swiftly then looked up to me.

"I don't know if.."

"Don't worry love you'll be fine if you want I'll catch you." Edward said from out side it sounded as if he was right beside me.

I walked to the window slowly. I looked back to my family all eyes on me.  
>I then looked to my father. He smiled brightly<p>

"You can do it." He said encouraging.

I smiled back.

Turning back to the window I picked one foot up and swung it over the edge I spotted something sparkling blue. I froze then put my foot back on the room floor looking to my shoes well not mine. They were blue heels.

I turned to Alice.

"Heels!" I growled

Everyone froze Jasper took a step toward Alice.

"Bella" He said gently.

I felt a rush of calm come over me I excepted quickly I didn't want to hurt someone.

"Their cute" Alice said

I huffed. Quickly as fast as a second I had the horrid shoes off and through them at Alice.

"Well I see your fashion test is still the same but I'll change it soon."

"Don't count on it." I muttered I looked to my close and sighed in relief I was wearing jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt.

"Edward wouldn't let me dress you in the way I wanted all I got was the shoes."

"Good."

I again swung my right leg on to the edge this time getting to sit on it and swung the other leg and then scooted out the window. I bent my knees for impact.

The ground seemed to move toward me so slowly that it was nothing at all to place my  
>Feet. I absorbed the impact in the balls of my feet.<p>

I grinned at Edward.

Edward took my hand—I couldn't stop marveling at the smoothness, the comfortable temperature of his skin—and darted through the backyard to the edge of the river. I went along with him effortlessly.

Everything physical seemed very simple.

"Are we swimming?" I asked him when we stopped beside the water

"No we will be jumping." He said

"Jumping? As in jumping over the river?"

"Yes. don't worry again I'll show you its easy."

He took two quick backward strides, and then ran back those two steps, launching himself from a flat stone firmly embedded in the riverbank. I studied the flash of movement as he arced over the water, finally turning a somersault just before he disappeared into the thick trees on the other side of the river.

"Show-off," I muttered, and heard his invisible laugh.

I looked to the river and froze shocked.

"Bella?" Edward called from the woods, his voice moving closer. "Do you want to watch again?" I heard him moving closer.

Jumping over the river again I noticed his present beside me.

All the while I studied and reacted, them face was perfectly composed, a carving of a goddess, showing nothing of the turmoil roiling inside me. And then them full lips moved.

"The eyes?" I whispered, unwilling to say my eyes. "How long?"

I said as I snapped my eyes to Edward away from the reflection in the river.

"They'll darken up in a few months," Edward said in a soft, comforting voice. "Animal blood dilutes the color more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first, then gold."

My eyes would blaze like vicious red flames for months?

"Months?" My voice was higher now, stressed. In the mirror, the perfect eyebrows lifted incredulously above them glowing crimson eyes—brighter than any I'd ever seen before.

I looked away from Edward.

To the house as I Jasper was on in the door way looking weary.

I took a unnecessary breath.

"No, I'm fine," I promised. My eyes flickered to the stranger in the water and back. "It's just…a lot to take in."

I stared at the beautiful woman with the terrifying eyes, looking for pieces of me. There was something there in the shape of them lips—if you looked past the dizzying beauty, it was true that them upper lip was slightly out of balance, a bit too full to match the lower. Finding this familiar little flaw made me feel a tiny bit better. Maybe the rest of me was in there, too.

I raised my hand experimentally, and the woman in the mirror copied the movement, touching them face, too. them crimson eyes watched me warily.

Edward sighed.

I turned away from them to look at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Disappointed?" I asked, my ringing voice impassive.

He laughed. "Yes," he admitted.

I felt the shock break through the composed mask on my face, followed instantly by the hurt.

In the corner of my eye I see Jasper leaned forward, waiting for me to snap.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my newly frozen form, pressing his lips against my cheek.

"I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is more similar to my own," he murmured. "And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

I felt better at once.

"Oh well," I said lightly, relieved that my thoughts were still my own. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty."

He laughed out. "Your Beautiful."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek again.

"I don't know," Edward murmured.

"What?" I asked.

Edward grinned. "Jasper wonders how you're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella," Jasper answered from the door way. "I've never seen a newborn do that—stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it."

"Is that wrong?" I asked. My body automatically froze as I waited for his verdict.

"No," he said, but his voice was unsure.

Edward stroked his hand down my arm, as if encouraging me to thaw. "It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't under stand it. We don't know how long it can hold."

I nodded once.

"We need to go."

"Right so jumping."

I quickly took a couple steps back from the river. Then ran full speed It was simple to position my right foot just so against the flat stone and exert the adequate pressure to send my body wheeling up into the air. I was paying more attention to aim than force, and I erred on the amount of power necessary—but at least I didn't err on the side that would have gotten me wet. The fifty yard width was slightly too easy a distance…

It was a strange, giddy, electrifying thing, but a short thing. An entire second had yet to pass, and I was across.

I was expecting the close-packed trees to be a problem, but they were surprisingly helpful. It was a simple matter to reach out with one sure hand as I fell back toward the earth again deep inside the forest and catch myself on a convenient branch; I swung lightly from the limb and landed on my toes, still fifteen feet from the ground on the wide bough of a Sitka spruce.

Over the sound of my peals of delighted laughter, I could heard Edward's jump. When he reached my tree, his eyes were wide. I leaped nimbly from the branch to his side, soundlessly landing again on the balls of my feet.

"Was that good?" I wondered, my breathing accelerated with excitement.

"Very good." He smiled approvingly, but his casual tone didn't match the surprised expression in his eyes

"Can we do it again?"

"Bella—we're on a hunting trip.

"Oh, right." I nodded. "Hunting."

"Follow me…if you can." He grinned, his expression suddenly taunting, and broke into a run.

He was faster than me. I couldn't imagine how he moved his legs with such blinding speed, but it was beyond me.

However, I was stronger, and every stride of mine matched the length of three of his. And so I flew with him through the living green web, by his side, not following at all. As I ran, I couldn't help laughing quietly at the thrill of it; the laughter neither slowed me nor upset my focus.

I could finally understand why Edward never hit the trees when he ran—a question that had always been a mystery to me. It was a peculiar sensation, the balance between the speed and the clarity. For, while I rocketed over, under, and through the thick jade maze at a rate that should have reduced everything around me to a streaky green blur, I could plainly see each tiny leaf on all the small branches of every insignificant shrub that I passed.

The wind of my speed blew my hair and my loses jeans and sweater out behind me, and, though I knew it shouldn't, it felt warm against my skin. Just as the rough forest floor shouldn't feel like velvet beneath my bare soles, and the limbs that whipped against my skin shouldn't feel like caressing feathers.

The forest was much more alive than I'd ever known—small creatures whose existence I'd never guessed at teemed in the leaves around me. They all grew silent after we passed, their breath quickening in fear. The animals had a much wiser reaction to our scent than humans seemed to. It certainly, had the opposite effect on me.

I kept waiting to feel winded, but my breath came effortlessly. I waited for the burn to begin in my muscles, but my strength only seemed to increase as I grew accustomed to my stride. My leaping bounds stretched longer, and soon he was trying to keep up with me. I laughed again, exultant, when I heard him falling behind. My naked feet touched the ground so infrequently now it felt more like flying than running.

"Love" he called, I could hear the smile in his voice.

he had stopped running.

I whirled and skipped lightly to his side, some hundred yards back. I looked at him expectantly. He was smiling, with one eyebrow raised. He was so beautiful that I could only stare.

"Did you want to stay in the country?" he asked, amused. "Or were you planning to continue on to Canada this afternoon?"

"This is fine," I agreed, concentrating less on what he was saying and more on the mesmerizing way his lips moved when he spoke. It was hard not to become sidetracked with everything fresh in my strong new eyes. "What are we hunting?"

"Elk. I thought something easy for your first time…" He trailed off when my eyes narrowed at the word easy.

But I wasn't going to argue; I was too thirsty. As soon as I'd started to think about the dry burn in my throat, it was all I could think about. Definitely getting worse. My mouth felt like four o'clock on a June afternoon in Death Valley.

"Where?" I asked, scanning the trees impatiently. Now that I had given the thirst my attention, it seemed to taint every other thought in my head, leaking into the more pleasant thoughts of running and Edward's lips and kissing and…scorching thirst. I couldn't get away from it.

"Hold still for a minute," he said, putting his hands lightly on my shoulders. The urgency of my thirst receded momentarily at his touch

"Now close your eyes," he murmured. When I obeyed, he raised his hands to my face, stroking my cheekbones. I felt my breathing speed.

"Listen," Edward instructed. "What do you hear? Then…wait for the breeze again and…what do you smell?"

I could hear everything. But I did hear beating like heart beats and light steps on the ground. All I could really smell was him—his strange honey-lilac-and-sun perfume. But also the rich, earthy smell of rot and moss, the resin in the evergreens, the warm, almost nutty aroma of the small rodents cowering beneath the tree roots. And then, reaching out again, the clean smell of the water, which was surprisingly unappealing despite my thirst. I focused toward the water and found the scent that must have gone with the lapping noise and the pounding heart. Another warm smell, rich and tangy, stronger than the others. And yet nearly as unappealing as the brook. I wrinkled my nose.

He chuckled. "I know—it takes some getting used to."

"Don't think about it," he suggested as he lifted his hands off my face and took a step back. "Just follow your instincts."

I tried to swallow and then sighed, closing my eyes like I had before to help me concentrate. I let my senses range out around me.

Edward dropped his hands, not even breathing while I listened farther and farther out into the web of green life, sifting through the scents and sounds for something not totally repellant to my thirst. There was a hint of something different, a faint trail to the east…

My eyes flashed open, but my focus was still on sharper senses as I turned and darted silently eastward. The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once, and I ran in a hunting crouch, close to the ground, taking to the trees when that was easier. I sensed rather than heard Edward with me, flowing quietly through the woods, letting me lead.

The vegetation thinned as we climbed higher; the scent of pitch and resin grew more powerful, as did the trail I followed—it was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of the elk and more appealing. A few seconds more and I could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up—in the branches rather than on the ground. Automatically I darted into the boughs as well, gaining the strategic higher position, halfway up a towering silver fir.

The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath me now; the rich scent was very close. My eyes pinpointed the movement linked with the sound, and I saw the tawny hide of the great cat slinking along the wide branch of a spruce just down and to the left of my perch. He was big—easily four times my mass. His eyes were intent on the ground beneath; the cat hunted, too. I caught the smell of something smaller, bland next to the aroma of my prey, cowering in brush below the tree. The lion's tail twitched spasmodically as he prepared to spring.

With a light bound, I sailed through the air and landed on the lion's branch. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled, shrieking surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between us, his eyes bright with fury. Half-crazed with thirst, I ignored the exposed fangs and the hooked claws and launched myself at him, knocking us both to the forest floor

His raking claws could have been caressing fingers for all the impact they had on my skin. His teeth could find no purchase against my shoulder or my throat. His weight was nothing. My teeth unerringly sought his throat, and his instinctive resistance was feeble against my strength. My jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated.

It was effortless as biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there.

The flavor was wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The cat's struggles grew more and more feeble, and his screams choked off with a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes.

The lion was finished before I was. The thirst flared again when he ran dry, and I shoved his carcass off my body in disgust. How could I still be thirsty after all that?

I stood in one quick move. I realized I was a bit of a mess. I wiped my face off on the back of my arm and tried to fix the clothes. The claws that had been so ineffectual against my skin had had more success with the thin sweater and jeans.

I looked up to see Edward leaning casually against a tree trunk, watching me with lustful eyes.

I looked down at myself. Theirs no way he could find me attractive right now. I was covered in dirt, my hair knotted, my sweater and jeans both bloodstained and hanging in tatters. Edward didn't come home from hunting trips looking like this.

"I guess I could have done that better." I sighed

"You did perfectly fine," he assured me. "I quite like the new look as well."

I raised my eyebrows, confused.

He rushed to my side and kissed me.

"Edward." I said getting him to pull away.

"Why am I still thirsty?"

"Because you're young." He chuckled.

I sighed. "And I don't suppose there are any other mountain lions nearby."

"Plenty of deer, though."

I made a face. "They don't smell as good."

"Herbivores. The meat-eaters smell more like humans," he explained.

His gaze ran over my ravaged clothes. Shaking his head then smiled to me.

We found a large herd of mule deer as we ran back toward home. He hunted with me this time, now that I'd gotten the hang of it. I brought down a large buck, making nearly as much of a mess as I had with the lion. He'd finished with two before I was done with the first, not a spot on his white shirt. We chased the scattered and terrified herd, but instead of feeding again, this time I watched carefully to see how he was able to hunt so neatly.

He was graceful yet fierce as I watched him take down a deer and taking the neck and snapping it in a quick moment then sinking his teeth into the deer's neck. All the times I wanted to see Edward hunt to see him as a vampire in this moment if I was human this this Edward would of terrified me.

Edward looked up when he was finished. His eyes now bright gold.

He laughed. "Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?"

"Done, I think." I felt very full, sort of slushy, even. I wasn't sure how much more liquid would fit into my body. But the burn in my throat was only muted. Then again, I'd known that thirst was just an inescapable part of this life.

And worth it.

I felt in control. I believe if I felt this control wouldn't I be able to handle two half-vampire's that I loved?

"I want to see Elizabeth and Anthony." I said.

Edward hesitantly " Love,"

"No I feel fine Edward I feel like myself I feel in control. I know I wont hurt them please please I want to see my babies." If I could I would have tiers rolling down my face.

All I remember was a little blurred face of Elizabeth I can faintly recall that she had Edwards hair but that's all.

I can't see them I try and try and I cant. Anthony oh and Anthony I haven't seen him what did he look like what's his hair color eyes? What do my babies think of me do they know me?

"Edward…" I was sobbing now.

"Oh love." Edward had his arms tightly raped around me. I sobbed into his chest.

"Ok love we'll try."

I sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes you have every right to see them you're their mother."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!****


	32. Still Me

**Here another Chapter! **

**I really hope to finish or at least get close by the end of this month. I have some other fics I'm dying to post and I also like to finish Fighting For Love, or Hope?**

**I hope when this story is finish that you will all check out my other fics.**

**This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

He pulled away and held out his hand to me. I took it, his skin felt warmer than before. His cheek was faintly flushed, the shadows under his eyes all but vanished.

I was unable to resist stroking his face again. And again.

I somehow kept the need to be careful firmly in my head as I stretched up on my toes and wrapped my arms around him. Gently.

He was not so hesitant in his movements; his arms locked around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. His lips crushed down on mine, but they felt soft. My lips no longer shaped themselves around his; they held their own.

Like before, it was as if the touch of his skin, his lips, his hands, was sinking right through my smooth, hard skin and into my new bones. To the very core of my body. I hadn't imagined that I could love him more than I had.

I remembered parts of this—twisting my fingers in his hair, tracing the planes of his chest—but other parts were so new. He was new. It was an entirely different experience with Edward kissing me so fearlessly, so forcefully. I responded to his intensity, and then suddenly we were falling.

"Oops," I said, and he laughed underneath me. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay?"

He stroked my face. "Slightly better than okay." And then a perplexed expression crossed his face. "The Twins?" he asked uncertainly, trying to ascertain what I wanted most in this moment. A very difficult question to answer, because I wanted so many things at the same time.

I could tell that he wasn't exactly averse to procrastinating our return trip, and it was hard to think about much besides his skin on mine. But my memory of The Twins, before and after their birth, was becoming more and more dreamlike to me. More unlikely. All my memories of them were human memories; an aura of artificiality clung to them. Nothing seemed real that I hadn't seen with these eyes, touched with these hands.

"The Twins," I agreed, rueful, and I whipped back up onto my feet, pulling him with me

Thinking of The Twins brought them to that center-stage place in my strange, new, and roomy but distractible mind. So many questions.

"Tell me about them," I insisted as he took my hand. Being linked barely slowed us.

"Their both just… their both out of this world," he told me, and the sound of an almost religious devotion was there again in his voice.

I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. He knew them and I did not. It wasn't fair.

"How much are they like you? How much like me? Or like I was, anyway."

"It seems a fairly even divide."

"she was warm-blooded," I remembered.

"Yes. they have a heartbeat, though it runs a little bit faster than a human's. Their temperature is a little bit hotter than usual, too. they sleep."

"Really?"

"Quite well for newborns. The only parents in the world who don't need sleep, and our children already sleeps through the night." He chuckled.

I liked the way he said our children. The words made them more real.

That made me smile, it sounded so right.

"She has exactly your color eyes—so that didn't get lost, after all. Anthony has green specks in his eyes Carlisle says just like mine used to be" He smiled at me. "They're so beautiful."

"And the vampire parts?" I asked.

"their skin seems about as impenetrable as ours. Not that anyone would dream of testing that."

I blinked at him, a little shocked.

"Of course no one would," he assured me again. "their diet…well, they prefers to drink blood. Carlisle continues to try to persuade them to drink some baby formula, too, but they don't have much patience with it. Can't say that I blame them—nasty-smelling stuff, even for human food."

I gaped openly at him now. He made it sound like they were having conversations. "Persuade them?"

"their quite intelligent, shockingly so, and progressing at an immense pace. Though Elizabeth doesn't speak—yet—she communicates quite effectively. Anthony and her connection helps get his mind heard as well"

He slowed our pace further, letting me absorb this. "What do you mean, she communicates effectively? And Anthony and her connection?" I demanded.

"I think it will be easier for you to…see for yourself. It's rather difficult to describe."

"Come and see," Edward murmured. "I know you can handle this."

"You'll help me?" I whispered through motionless lips. "Of course I will."

"And Emmett and Jasper—just in case?"

"We'll take care of you, Bella. Don't worry, we'll be ready. None of us would risk The Twins. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely they already wrapped us all around their little fingers. they'll be perfectly safe, no matter what."

We were almost to the house. I listened and I could hear three heart beats and … two I'm not sure what it sounds kind of like a birds hear yet a little faster.

"Who's here?" I asked

"Sam, Quil and Embry, Jared wanted to be here and Seth but Sam said that at least two of them had to be on patrol."

"Patrol? Victoria has she come back? Did the New born army come? What happened? What's been going on?"

"Bella Bella stay calm. No they haven't come and we haven't scene Victoria. Alice hasn't had a vision of her or the new born's either."

"Is that good"

"For now yes. Jasper thinking that they most likely killed each other and she couldn't keep them in line or The Volturi came."

I nodded

"I need to see them."

"Alright love. But first." He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and worked his way down unbuttoning every one. I stared memorized. I wanted to see my babies truly I did but maybe just a little fun wouldn't hurt and Edward must be thinking the same thing.  
>He slipped his buttoned up shirt off and held it out to me.<p>

I looked to the shirt then to him not understanding.  
>"You can't go to the house looking like that love though I believe you look breath taking I assume you don't want everyone to see you like this."<p>

"Oh" I looked at myself remembering my torn bloodstained clothes.  
>I took his shirt and quickly slipped it on and buttoned it.<p>

Well I guess theirs always another time we could have fun.

Edward and I walked hand in hand toward the porch of the house.

Charlie was their waiting

"Hey Bells how was your hunt." He laughed as he took my attire in. though the Edwards shirt was large on me it only covered my upper half to below my back side. So my jeans were still viable and you can clearly see the claw marks blood and lots of dirt.  
>"I see it was interesting."<p>

"I wrestled a cat." I smiled "And I won, my cloths lost."

"I see." he chuckled

I heard little laughs from in side.

"Hey Bella" Quil popped out of the house

"Hey Quil what's been going on?"

"Oh you know same old stuff." he smiled

"Yeah" I smiled back.

"Wow don't you look scary." He said looking at me up and down.

"Yeah it's the eyes right?" I smirked widening the eyes so he gets a better look.

"Yeah" he said then winked "Still a looker though."

I laughed.

Sam and Embry came out of the house to smiling to me.

"Hey Embry, Sam"

"Bella" Sam says jumping over the porch steps coming closer to me.

"Sam I don't kno.." I said a little scared of my reaction.

"If your going to be around the babies see how you do with me."

"I don't think it counts Sam you smell…"

"We'll see."

Sam stood in front of me I took a sniff and coughed unnecessary  
>"Oh god everyone's been right you reek Sam!" I said grabbing my nose.<p>

I heard everyone chuckle.

"Well to be honest you don't smell very good either Bells its revolting." He chuckled

"Ok"

I let go of Edwards hand.

Sam came closer opening his arms to me I carefully slipped in between them and wrapped my arms around him and he copied me.

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem Bells."

"Hey don't we get hugs." Quil joked

I chuckled "Yeah get over here."

Quil and Embry rushed over and tackled me and Sam in a huge causing us all to fall to the ground.

"You idiots." Sam growled

They just laughed and I laughed along.

"We missed you Bells."

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy your still you… you know like act like you." Embry said

"Me too." I smiled to my wolf brothers Edward cleared his throat I looked up at him. He offered me his hand.

"The Twins are waiting."

"Right" I said, Taking his. Lifting me off the ground. I'm so happy I can still play around with the guys also that now that I'm just as strong as they are we can have even more fun and if they get out of hand I can hit them and it would actually hurt.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Sam, no ones keeping Bella away from our children."

"I know that its just… if would to goes wrong.. It will kill her."

I whimpered.

"Love were all here." Edward squeezed my hand.

"I know Sam. I would never want to hurt her like that but their her children." Edward said as he nodded to Sam.

"Alright." He sighed

"Just stay by Sam me please you Jasper and Emmett." I pleaded scared for my children.

"Of course Bells none of us want them hurt."

"Thank you."

Embry and Quil got up and headed inside Charlie smiled to me and followed after them.

Sam looked to me and started to walk in to I followed him and Edward still holding my hand beside me.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!****


	33. Pink Blanket

**Here another Chapter!**

**This all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The whole family was surrounding Rosalie in defensive. Rosalie was several paces behind the rest of them.

In Rosalie's arms I caught glimpses of a blue and pink blankets. Immediately, she had my absolute attention, the bundles of blankets in her arms were moving.

Reeling inside, I took a hesitant step toward her. Everyone moved very fast.

Emmett and Jasper were right in front of me, shoulder to shoulder, hands ready. Edward gripped me from behind, fingers tight again on the tops of my arms. Even Carlisle and Esme moved to get Emmett's and Jasper's back, while Rosalie backed to the door, her arms clutching at the bundles. My pack brothers moved, as well, keeping a protective stance in front of Rosalie.

Alice was the only one who held her place.

"Oh, give her some credit," she chided them. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

"I'm okay," I promised, patting Edward's hand on my arm. Then I hesitated and added, "Keep close, though, just in case."

Jasper's eyes were tight, focused. I knew he was taking in my emotional climate, and I worked on settling into a steady calm. I felt Edward free my arms as he read Jasper's assessment. But, though Jasper was getting it firsthand, he didn't seem as certain.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this." Edward said calmly

"Edward, the risk—," Jasper said.

" She has every right to see them." Edward argued. I didn't pay attention to them I just kept looking to the bundles in Rosalie's arms. The Pink blanket moved and I hear the hear of the creature pick up. Pail little fingers came out of the blanket it clenched air and unclenched it.

"Edward," I said, leaning around Jasper to see her better. "Please?"

The little hand clenched more. And the struggles became faster.

Jasper's teeth were set, he didn't move.

"Jazz, Bella's control seems to be just like Charlie's I believe it's a Swan thing." Alice laughed quietly. "Trust me. Everything will be fine."

Their eyes met for a short second, and then Jasper nodded. He moved out of my way, but put one hand on my shoulder and moved with me as I walked slowly forward.

I thought about every step before I took it, analyzing my mood, the burn in my throat, the position of the others around me. How strong I felt versus how well they would be able to contain me. It was a slow procession.

And then the pink blanket in Rosalie's arms, struggling and reaching out the let out a high, ringing wail. Everyone reacted as if—like me—they'd never heard her voice before.

They swarmed around the pink blanket in a second, leaving me standing alone, frozen in place. The sound of the cry pierced right through me, spearing me to the floor. My eyes pricked in the strangest way, like they wanted to tear.

"What's the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Charlie asked panicked.

Charlie reached for the pink bundle immediately Rosalie handed it to him.  
>He lifted her slowly and the top of the pink blanket that covered her head fell and I saw her.<p>

Her shiny bronze-colored hair in tinny ringlets on the top of her head. She had beautiful pale skin yet slight hints of pink in her checks. Her chocolate brown eyes examined me with an interest that was not at all childlike; it was adult, aware and intelligent. She raised one hand, reaching in my direction for a moment, and then reached back to touch Charlie's throat as he set her head on his shoulder as you would place a child if you were to burp them.

pushing her tiny hand against his cheek and then squirming around.

"She just wants Bella." Charlie said looking to me.

"She wants me?" I whispered.

Elizabeth's eyes—my eyes—stared impatiently at me. Edward darted back to my side. He put his hands lightly on my arms and urged me forward.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days, They both have." he told me as he also looked to Anthony who also was struggling as much as Elizabeth, in the arms of Rosalie.

Anthony whimpered .

I looked from him to Elizabeth not sure what to do.

"How about you hold Elizabeth first then if your alright we'll set Anthony in your arms as well."

I smiled to Edward relieved.

Charlie slowly handed her to me, so that I could cradle her, but he didn't let go

She looked up and smiled at me. Then, very deliberately, she reached for my face.

The moment she did this, all the hands on me tightened, anticipating my reaction. I barely noticed.

I was gasping, stunned and frightened by the strange, alarming image that filled my mind. It felt like a very strong memory—I could still see through my eyes while I watched it in my head—but it was completely unfamiliar. I stared through it to Elizabeth's expectant expression, trying to understand what was happening, struggling desperately to hold on to my calm.

Besides being shocking and unfamiliar, the image was also wrong somehow—I almost recognized my own face in it, my old face, but it was off, backward. I grasped quickly that I was seeing my face as others saw it, rather than flipped in a reflection.

My memory face was twisted, ravaged, covered in sweat and blood. Despite this, my expression in the vision became an adoring smile; my brown eyes glowed over their deep circles. The image enlarged, my face came closer to the unseen vantage point, and then abruptly vanished.  
>Then the scene changed to Edward holding the hand of and on moving form it was me.<p>

Then Elizabeth's hand was gone.

It was totally silent in the room besides the 5 beating hearts.

"What…was…that?" I managed to choke out.

"What did you see?" Sam asked curiously, leaning around Charlie. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" I whispered.

"I told you it was hard to explain," Edward murmured in my ear. "But effective as means of communications go."

"What was it?" Quil asked.

I blinked quickly several times. "Urn. Me. I think. But I looked terrible."

"It was the only memories she had of you," Edward explained. It was obvious he'd seen what she was showing me as she thought of it. He was still cringing, his voice rough from reliving the memory. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?"

Elizabeth was smiling slightly and pulling on a lock of my hair.

Charlie slowly took his hands away from her I smiled to him.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" Edward asked rhetorically, and then shrugged. "She's gifted."

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle said to Edward. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting," Edward agreed. "I wonder…"

"I remember you, too," I told her quietly.

I knew they were speculating away, but I didn't care. I was staring at the most beautiful face in the world.

She squirmed a little I assumed to get comfortable It seemed very natural to lean in and press my lips to her forehead. She smelled wonderful. The scent of her skin was a nice flowery sent mixed with cinnamon kind of like the scent of the Cullen's the scent did nothing to me my throat was fine. I smiled she didn't appeal to me.

Elizabeth lifted her hand again to my cheek I looked and their she showed me a beautiful sight of a little baby boy half Edward, perfect and lovely. And half me.

I was there in his features the lips the nose, and his eyes they were a mix of both of us they were light brown with speck of green.

Once her hand left my face she whimpered and her eyes darted Anthony over in Rosalie's arms was restless and whimpering as well"

"She's looking for him" I said

"Are you alright to handle both love I mean how's your throat?"

"Fine she doest smell well my throat doesn't burn when I breath."

He nodded looking to Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!****


	34. SNEAK PEEKS!

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE! So i was thinking since this is a holiday I would do something I never do I'm giving you all a sneak peek of whats to come!**

* * *

><p>I held them close Elizabeth on the left and Anthony to the right.<p>

I looked to my little guy. He was beautiful. He had soft copper hair like Edward his eyes stood out the most in his face they were huge light brown with speaks of green. So beautiful he seemed to have Edwards features my lips and full eyelashes. Elizabeth had my fearers they both had my little nose.

"Their beautiful.. So perfect." I said softly.

I laugh and kissed my little mans head. He smiled at me his brown green eyes sparkled and I could see little dimples in he's cheeks. I looked to Elizabeth and kissed her as well.

My two little miracles Edward came to my side and lightly stroked Elizabeth's hair.

"Like their mother." He said

I stared at them as they gurgled and gooed. I smiled at my little angles.

Elizabeth reached her hand up to my face again. I saw Rosalie feeding Anthony and Charlie smiling Sam and everyone.

"She's showing you everything you missed."

I smiled as I watched it was like an old motion picture but in color.

Soon the movie ended and her hand slipped slowly from my face.

I watched Elizabeth and Anthony as I watched It got me think about Elizabeth's gift.

" So she's gifted." I whispered to Edward, who still stood next to me

"Yes" Edward said looking to me with a questioning look.

"And Anthony?"

" Well were not sure. Elizabeth can show you what she and Anthony are thinking or if they want something Its kind of a flip of what Edward does. And her knowing what Anthony is thinking well Alice has a theory." Carlisle gestured to Alice.

"Well everyone thinks twins have this telepathy you know like they always know what the other is in trouble and stuff I've seen it on TV a lot. I believe that's just what it is."

I looked to Edward shocked.

"I wish I knew the answer so I can deny or confirm her theory but well like his mother I can't see into Anthony's mind."

"You can't hear him?"

"No its irritating the two people I the world I want to hear most and not even a peep."  
>I smiled at my little guy.<p>

"Just like momma huh?" I kissed his forehead. He giggled and I smiled wider. I ith kissed

Elizabeth's forehead as well. "I love you both."

"So their perfectly ok I mean I have noticed their well their a little big."

I looked to Carlisle.

"Well we have experimented and."

"You experimented on my babies." I growled at him

* * *

><p><strong>Very special sneak peek of other other chapters to come. <strong>

**Don't you just love the Holidays? I do!**

"Oh no." Alice froze in the middle of the living room everyone gathered around her

Edward growled "no!"

"What is it Alice?"

"The Volturi." Edward growled this caused all the vampires except my dad and me to freeze staring at Alice.

"Who?" Sam asked  
>They still had not moved I remember what Edward said about them.<p>

"Their kind of like vampire royalty their the law enforcement to the vampires. Carlisle spent some time with them years years back. Sorry that's all I remember." I said

"They keep order they make it so our secret is safe and if they believe its not they take action." Carlisle said coming out of it.

"They they now of the twins." Alice said still looking horror struck.

* * *

><p>"What about Victoria Edward?" I cut him off as he opened his moth "I know you said she was gone but Edward I don't believe she would just give up not now she wanted me she wont stop I know it."<p>

"Love if she comes we'll be ready. As I said before Alice doesn't see her coming back and the New Born army is gone."

"I just have a bad feeling is all" I said looking to my babies play with Emmett and Rosalie.

* * *

><p>"How did he learn of the twins" Carlisle asked<p>

"A vampire I've not scene before" Alice said eyes staring unfocused at something far off.

"Edward?" Esme looked to him worried

"No. I've not meet him. Or scene him as well" He sighed a crease forming between his eyes as he too stairs off.

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked

* * *

><p><strong>So theirs some holiday sneak peeks lol. I really hope to finish this story by the end of December and of course if I'm not done by Christmas you'll get a surprise.<strong>

**Happy Holiday hope you all have a great Thanksgiving hopefully with Family and I would like to give a shout out to those who could not come home for Thanksgiving either business, or if their in the Army or like my cousin who's in the Navy!**


	35. The Twins

**SORRY I KNOW!**

**I want to thank**

_**TwiHeartAnna**_

**_01katie_ **_I wanted to say thank you personally for always reviewing I really look forward to reviews. So I thank you! P.S Read most of your Fics still working on reading them all Love them!_

_**robinxstarfire44**_

_**Those of you reading this i love that most of you like my fanfic enough to make it a favorite i love that most of you view it a lot and i just have to say even if the review is bad or maybe one word i will take it. makes me feel good.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I held them close Elizabeth on the left and Anthony to the right.

I looked to my little guy. He was beautiful. He had soft copper hair like Edward his eyes stood out the most in his face they were huge light brown with speaks of green. So beautiful he seemed to have Edwards features my lips and full eyelashes. Elizabeth had my fearers they both had my little nose.

"Their beautiful.. So perfect." I said softly.

I laugh and kissed my little mans head. He smiled at me his brown green eyes sparkled and I could see little dimples in he's cheeks. I looked to Elizabeth and kissed her as well.

My two little miracles Edward came to my side and lightly stroked Elizabeth's hair.

"Like their mother." He said

I stared at them as they gurgled and gooed. I smiled at my little angles.

Elizabeth reached her hand up to my face again. I saw Rosalie, feeding Anthony and Charlie smiling Sam and everyone.

"She's showing you everything you missed."

I smiled as I watched it was like an old motion picture but in color.

Soon the movie ended and her hand slipped slowly from my face.

I watched Elizabeth and Anthony as I watched. It got me think about Elizabeth's gift.

" So she's gifted." I whispered to Edward, who still stood next to me

"Yes" Edward said looking to me with a questioning look.

"And Anthony?"

" Well were not sure. Elizabeth can show you what she and Anthony are thinking or if they want something Its kind of a flip of what Edward does. And her knowing what Anthony is thinking well Alice has a theory." Carlisle gestured to Alice.

"Well everyone thinks twins have this telepathy you know like they always know what the other is in trouble and stuff I've seen it on TV a lot. I believe that's just what it is."

I looked to Edward shocked.

"I wish I knew the answer so I can deny or confirm her theory but well like his mother I can't see into Anthony's mind."

"You can't hear him?"

"No its irritating the two people I the world I want to hear most and not even a peep."  
>I smiled at my little guy.<p>

"Just like momma huh?" I kissed his forehead. He giggled and I smiled wider. I kissed

Elizabeth's forehead as well. "I love you both."

"So their perfectly ok I mean I have noticed their well their a little big."

I looked to Carlisle.

"Well we have experimented and—"

"You experimented on my babies." I growled at him

"Bella its alright sweetie" Dad said calmly

"It was not harmful it seems when they drink blood they grow faster just yester day I gave Elizabeth a bottle of Blood and Anthony formula and Anthony no change or growth but Elizabeth grow about 3 centimeters."

I looked to my little girl she did look a little longer then her brother.

"What does that mean?"

"Just that blood gives them more strength and also causes them to mature faster."

"So we'll keep them on formula." I said looking to them worried.

They can't grow up and get old yet they just can't.

"Good luck with that" Quil laughed

"Little princess here is quit the screamer and bitter." Sam laughed

"Aren't you princess." Quil asked smiling to her.

She smiled to Quil and giggled.

"What can we do?" I asked uncertain and powerless.

"They'll be fine Bella relax we give them both it'll be fine. Anthony doesn't seem to mind formula much maybe Elizabeth will follow his example."

I looked to my angles. Elizabeth was rubbing her eyes and Anthony yawed.

"Their tiered should I put them in their cribs." I asked looking to Edward

"Well they haven't slept in them yet."

"Where do they usually sleep then?" I asked

"In Charlie's, Rosalie's, or Esme's arms." Edward amused

"Oh" I said looking to them.

"Here let me." Rosalie said offering help.

I didn't want to give them up but I also didn't want to test anything I know they were still on edge as was I.

I passed them carefully and slowly to Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ<strong>

**Ok so listen I know this chapters short I'm soo sorry but listen I've typed chapters at school on the and saved to the school network so I got back to school tomorrow I'll save everything I have and then I promise once I've read through it and no mistakes to update but if theirs a lot of mistakes and stuff I want to add to make more interesting it will be updated by the latest WEDNESDAY!**

****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!****


	36. Hate Surprises

**So my phone went to HEAVEN yesterday he was hanging out with me and he was to hot so he jumped in the… the water for a swim *Sob* I loved him so much. I think he forgot he never learned to swim. Don't make fun ok. without my phone I had no alarm clock to wake me for school so I didn't go today. worse part my dad gets up for work at 5:30 and my brother gets up for school THE SAME SCHOOL! and no one woke me up no one!**  
><strong>I woke at 10 mom yelled at me and she hear my TV On though it was my brothers and called him in sick! I never get noticed in my own house.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I watched Rosalie cradle the twins in her arms and sweetly humm. Jealousy plunged through me as I watched her.

I sigh and look to Edward. He was now talking to the rest of the family. I look around Esme and Rosalie were by the twins. Sam Quil and Embry had headed out while I was holding the twins saying they needed to patrol and they would let The others sleep. Seth might be over tomorrow.

"She did amazing." He said proudly

"No thirst really." Jasper nodded

"She seems well behaved."

"These Swans are a weird species." Emmett chuckled slapping Charlie on the back.

I headed over to the rest of the family everything going through my mind.

"Bella come on I have something for you" Alice said happily.

She grabbed my arm and started leading me up the staircase.

* * *

><p>"Alice please why in the world would I need to get all dressed up and wear make up!"<p>

"Because you look beautiful all dressed up. Now stop complaining I'm almost done."

Alice took the strawberry pink lip gloss and rolled just a bit off on my lips.

"Their all done." She squealed happily

She turned me around in the chair, so I could look at myself in the vanity mirror

I had a light coat of fair pink blush and light blue eye shadow that you can just barley see.  
>I was dressed in a light blue gown with thin straps. It clung to me showing off my body and curves. It was very simple yet elegant. It came down a little passed my knees and it seemed to give me cleavage that I was surprised I had.<p>

I loved it.

The only thing I didn't like was Alice standing behind me with silver maybe three inch yes three inch heels behind me

"No, Not happing Alice, I'm not wearing heels, no can do, nope." I pouted

"Bella I let Edward pick you close for your hunt you ruined them and now its my turn to put you in something plus now that you're a vampire you have better balance and you can walk in heels just like walking barefoot" She said swinging the heels in her finger.

"Why can't I walk around barefoot? Its just around here." I explained.

"It's not just around here you going out" she said a matter a factly.

"Out, I can't go out Alice, wh-" she cut me off my rant.

"No, now put these on, no buts, can't-s, or won't-s." she gave me that stern Alice look that meant business.

"Fine" I Sighed. I knew their was no point Alice always gets what she wants.

I put the silver strapy heels on and sighed. I was mad at myself for getting my jeans and comfy sweater dirty and torn I didn't want to where a dress. I was curios though where are we going that I needed to dress up for?

"You look amazing now come on!"

She started to pull me out of her room down the hall toward the staircase yet again.  
>I was trying to be careful not to fall but of course Alice was right I didn't need to worry, but I still didn't like heels I'll find away to get rid of them when's she's not looking.<p>

She stopped then just at the top of the stairs. Dang I made a decision, she saw.

"You stay here and don't come down till I tell you."

I looked to her shocked.

"Um why?"

"Because you need a grand entrants now when I call you come slowly down the stairs of a  
>slowly" She emphasized<p>

Then she was gone.

I stood looking at the stairs she left down confused. What just happened?

"Ok Bella, come down." Alice said it was quite but I could hear.  
>I did as I was told not to anger Alice I walked as slowly as I could down the stairs.<p>

When I was in view of the bottom I could see Edward was standing their. In tan slacks and a light blue button up shit that matched the color of my dress. I smiled to him and he smiled back.

"We match." He chuckled.

This brought on murky human memoirs of our well I believe second date. I then in that instant went over as many human memories I could so I could have them forever in my now perfect memory of eternity.

I finally stepped on the last step and looked around to see that everyone be sinde Charlie was now where in sight I listened they were in the kitchen and the twins with Rosalie and Esme in the nursery.

"You look Beautiful Bella" I smiled to my dad.

"Thanks dad"

He came over to me and gave me a little hug.

"You two have fun."

I look to him with questing eyes. Then looked to Edward.

"Come on love." Edward said gesturing his head toward the door.

I followed. I would follow him any where.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I followed him in a slow pace. I didn't want to leave the house I wanted to be with Elizabeth and Anthony.

Edward lead me deep her into the wood.

"Ok. close your eyes love."

"Oh Edward I don't want to hunt again." I whined. Why would Alice just dress like this for hunting?

"Were not hunting." he chuckled

"Then wh…" I started but he cut me off.

"Please love for me."

"Alright." I complied and closed my eyes.

He held my hand and lead me throw the forest.

I was getting a little impatient it wasn't unknown that I hated surprises and even now I still did. I smiled

"What are you smiling for love?"

"I hate surprises."

"I know"

"Then why are

"Because I love seeing your face when you like a surprise and well I hope you like this." He seemed unsure and that cased me to be wary.

What could he be unsure about?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW!****


	37. Was It To Soon?

**Hey everyone I know its been weeks I'm sorry. schools hell and with family dropping by so early for the holidays I just don't know. I finally got time just now to post something at least. Don't get mad about spelling this time I got my nails done and its still hard to type.**

**Ok so this is short but from here on out most chapters will be since I'm typing in up when I get time at school, But will do as I want and that's to finish this story for Christmas break and I'll do it if its the last thing I do.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Now when I count to 3 you can open your eyes."

I was a little excited now that what ever the surprises was, was now right in front of me.

"1-2-3 open your eyes" I opened them and stared in wonder at what was before me.

Its our meadow but its lite up by the moon, candles and twinkling lights.

The were flowers every where and even petals of roses and lilies all a cross the ground.

But what stood out the most was the piano in the middle.

"Edward." I breathed.

"Come love." He took my hand leading me toward the piano.

Sitting down upon the stool then offering me a seat.

Once seated he began to play. I smiled and I know if I could cry I would, it was my lullaby.

As the song came to an end he slowly stood I looked to him confused I was about to rise when he got to the ground on his knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are the most beautiful thing to me in the world the most precise thing to me ever. I love you I always will. You've givin me a reason to live a reason to be and then a family something I never thought I could have. They are as you the most important things in my life now till forever. Isabella I know I have a lot of problems and flaws but I'm down on my knee asking no begging that you will do my the most incredible honor in becoming my wife. Isabella will you marry me?"

He slowly took a velvet box from behind him and opened it to revile a beautiful ring it was gold with little diamonds all around simple yet perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I stared into her red sparkling eyes.

She was so beautiful though I did love her deep brown doe eyes they weren't lost and she looks beautiful with any color.

She was still frozen and I began to panic. Did she not still love me? Did I screw everything up between us so much that shes now thought it through and doesn't want me?I knew when I [planned to ask her it was a long shot but I still hoped.

I love her I always have, to make her my wife would make this existence perfect. I've always planned on asking her maybe we got out of order. "I know we did this all out of order I should of asked for your hand then married you had our two beautiful children but that's not how it worked out but our relation ships been out of order. I love you Bell I have even before I knew you completely . I know this is all knew the sounds the tastes the all told me to wait but why should I wait when you know. I know Bella. I know that from here and forever I want you I want to raise out children together." I blabbed great I ruined everything why didn't I just listen to them when they told me to wait?

Bella took deep breaths and shuttered/

No!

"Bella, Love, Don't cry." I stood in a speedy hast Taking her in my arms my mothers ring now in my right hand and as I held her.

What had I done? Why did I ask her now? Why didn't I wait?

I made her cry I"m such a monster the the worst kind.

"Yes" I heard a small whimWhispher I looked down at her.

"What was that love?"

She looked up at me wvenom gathered in mer eyes her lips moved mouthing somthing.

"Love?" I asked again

"Yes" She said so softly.

"Yes?" I looked to her a she just looked back at me.

"Yes." She repeated a little louder.

Then it clicked,yes yes she was saying yes.

"Yes" I sai slowly

she smiled. and nodded.I picked her up and spun her around

"Yes" I said again."

"Yes she squealed happily.

"I love you" I said as I set her down.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't of said yes."

* * *

><p>Its been a little over a week since Bella Agreed to be my wife. Everything is perfect. Alice is of course going over board with wedding plans and Esme is as well. The Twins seem quite excited for the wedding Alice has promised flower girl to Elizabeth and Anthony the ring barer. Alice has invited all of our friends over 300 people I tried to tell her we don't know that many people. She explains that not all will come but its always to be polite and seem like we want to include them.<br>Esme of course is on Alice's side.

I didn't push. Truthfully I hope they all come to see me marry the love of my life to witness to me clamming her as mine.

"Daddy." My head looks down in to deep brown eyes. She started at me with a curies look her hands that were on the piano keys moments before were now in her lap. She looked to about 3 with the intelligence of any high school-er.

Elizabeth loves music and anything with the arts I'm proud and Anthony likes to listen to Jasper's stories on history and ask Bella all about English he's now very well read as is Elizabeth but she prefers to read music more.

Elizabeth's head shot toward the door I listened and I soon heard the back door open. I'm always amazed how she just knows when Anthony is coming.  
>She jumped off the piano stool and headed for the door . Bella opened it smiling down and our little girl, she hugged Bella's legs quickly the reached up with her hands to indicate she wants to be picked up.<p>

Anthony was doing the opposite showing that he wanted to be put down.

He looked about 2 now. Since blood was really no big deal to him he doesn't mind human food and Bella and Esme happily cook for she putt Anthony down he ran to me. I smiled and moved to the side to catch him in my arms.

"Hello Anthony how was shopping with Aunt Alice and Mommy?"

He wrinkled his nose and

"Not fun huh?"

He nodded. I kissed his head.

"I go next time then" Elizabeth said happily.

Elizabeth, to Alice's absolute enjoyment,does like to shop she loves when she can try on dresses and buy anything she likes and sees. "Of course and you can go with Alice and Rosalie." Bella said

"And you Mommy" Elizabeth said.

"Nope I'm done for a millennium."

"But mommy." Elizabeth looked to her with her big brown eyes and her lip pouting."

I smiled Alice taught her that.

"Well I can go one more time just for you. Elizabeth smiled and Bella turned to glared at Alice as she just smiled with a grin.

"Well I need to work on some more wedding plans." Alice skipped out of the room toward the stairs.

"Hello love." I rose from the stool taking Anthony with me.

"Hello" she smiled.

I looked into her orange red eyes.

She's been doing great with her diet and her eyes were slowly changing to gold.

* * *

><p>So sorry just wait a little. My last day of school for Christmas break sadly is the 21st.<p> 


	38. I'm Sorry

Ok to all of you again I guess none of you read what I write in bold. Read carefully!

I'm on a very old laptop for some reason Microsoft doesn't work and even when I type on this website it doesn't do spell check or tell me its wrong. I'm sorry if I spell wrong or have lower case 'I's' but it does not correct that for me and when I start typing i don't stop and go back right away and sometimes i forget I have a problem with memory ok I don't like to mention it but I do have a disability that all i'm saying its personal any way but if someone wants to beta me and correct I'm open for it my other two beta's went off to college and don't have time so its me on my own sorry.

Don't know why I bother bet non of you are reading this no one reads the Author notes or anything.

And if any of you do read then you know i hate Authors notes trust me and I'm sorry I wrote one but I just wanted to make it clear. I was thinking of going over this story when done one reason I took my other story done I'm working on it ok. When I can i'm on the school computer but most of you know how long you can't have on those computers barely enough time to correct three pages worth.


	39. Here Comes Trouble

**Here the edited version all thanks to my Beta Aislynnrose2012!**

* * *

><p><strong>Its in late February<strong>

**BPOV**

Alice and I were again going over the colors of the brides maid dresses. I told her that I didn't know, I mean its only her and Emily. I told them to pick out what they liked then come up with an agreement.

I looked over to Emily she looked as stressed out as I. Alice had us up running around picking out colors, flowers, cakes, the whole nine yards for days. Emily was getting married in May. Her Brides maids she decided, would be in a floor length pistachio green gown. 'Yes it's a color, can you believe it?' And she informed me she would like to have Sue and I as her bridesmaids. I of course accepted.

I looked over to Edward as I tuned out Alice.

He was playing the piano.

Probably as bored as I.

The twins were in La Push with Sue and Quil playing with Clair.

I missed them.

Clair and the twins seemed to hit it off when they met though. Clair just loves them and they her. I guess it is fun to play with others their size and as of now they match her age physically.

I stood and walked over to Edward.

"Damn it."

My head shot toward Emmett.

I grinned.

"Ha ha. I win again." Seth said.

Seth, Embry, and Sam were here playing video games with Emmett well more Seth and Embry. Sam played two games and now is in a heated conversation with Jasper about fighting and his time in the War. Sam was truly interested.

"Oh no." Alice froze in the middle of the living room everyone gathered around her. Sam taking Emily into his arms.

Edward growled "no!"

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"The Volturi." Edward growled this caused all the vampires except my dad and me to freeze staring at Alice.

Sam and the others just looked confused.

"Who?" Emily asked

The others had still not moved I remember what Edward said about them.

"Their kind of like vampire royalty their the law enforcement to the vampires. Carlisle spent some time with them years back. Sorry that's all I remember." I said. Looking to Sam.

"They keep the order they make it so our secret is safe and if they believe its not they take action." Carlisle said coming out of it.

"They they know of the twins." Alice said still looking horror struck.

"Alice speak slowly" Esme said gently.

"Why would they care?" Embry asked.

"They think their immortal children" Edward said with a dead voice.

I looked to him confused.

"Immortal children?" Charlie asked

"Unchanging new born vampire children to young to teach. Their lethal and forbidden to create one tantrum could destroy a single village they're so beautiful that you become attached quickly causing you to want to die for them."

" They think the twins are immortal children." I said slowly

"Ok so when they come they'll see the truth I mean their more human than anything." Emily said.

I nodded. "Yes they'll see."

"That's if they'll listen which they won't." Alice said.

"We need to make them listen" I was a little concerned now. I wanted my babies home now and with me.

"Their all coming its not a listening matter" Edward said glumly.

"All?" Jasper asked

"The three brothers, the guard, witnesses, and the wives." Alice spoke in a hushed distant voice.

"The wives?" Jasper looked to Alice shocked. "But they never leave Volturi never."

"Their coming Jasper" Alice looked to him.

"This isn't good is it?" Sam asked

"No not at all" Carlisle looked to Sam with Sad eyes.

Was it all so hopeless?

"How did he learn of the twins" Seth asked.

"A vampire I've not seen before" Alice looked to Edward. "Edward?"

"No. I've not met him. Or seen him as well"

" What are we going to do?" Embry asked

"What else? Fight. No ones going to hurt my little niece and nephew." Emmett said

"The packs in". Sam nodded

"No we can't fight the Volturi and win" Rosalie growled.

"We can try. Maybe with the pack we can stall them." Emmett grinned.

"We could ask our friends for help." Alice a little happier as her eyes glaze over..

"We can not ask our friends to fight and die for us." Carlisle looked upset.

"Not fight, witness." Edward explained.

"We can ask that Carlisle" Esme said taking her husbands hand and hiving it a little squeeze.

"I suppose so" he sighed

"You can't be serious this will be a suicide mission we all know it." Rosalie growled.

"We will do all we can to protect the Twins." Sam said.

"Yes so We run." She said

"Rosalie we know that won't work."

"We can't fight we we just can't" She said desperately.

I was with her I didn't want to fight either.

"Blondie scared" Seth smiled at her playfully.

"She should be. The Volturi are a great powerful coven their powers are purely lethal." Jasper said.

"How so?" Seth asked.

"Jane small girl can make you feel as if your whole body's on fire you'll beg for death. Alec her twin takes away all senses you'd feel see hear or smell any thing. One can take are ties and make us want to fight each other a shield that always stays by Aro to protect him." Explained Carlisle

"The packs in either way." Sam stated determined now more then ever.

"Sam. You can't you and the Pack will be killed" I whispered. I could never ask them to go up against that.

"She's right. Its to dangerous." Emily said looking up at Sam burrowing further in his arms.

"This is what we do. Its what we were born to do. You know this Emily. We protect or Family and Tribe. You, Bella, the twins, and Charlie are family."

"Yeah and even the Cullen's." Seth said.

Sam kissed Emily gently. Then rested his forehead against hers. As if communicating with her through his eyes.

Emily nodded and sighed sadly.

"So we need witnesses." Alice said.

"How long do we have?"

"I'd say by the looks of the flowers Spring maybe around spring break. Less than two weeks."

"I'll need to call a tribal meeting." Sam said. As he motioned to Embry and Seth to follow him.

"Emily I'll carr…"

"I'll take her Sam I want to pick up the twins now." I cut Sam off.

"I'll go with Bella you call that meeting." They kissed once more and then Sam, Embry and Seth shot out the door.

SAM POV

Running toward the rez I decided to have the meeting on the beach. So I let out a howl to contact the others.

'Embry you and Seth get old Quil.' I ordered

'Sure thing.' Embry said taking off passed me Seth behind him.

'Whats going on?' Quil asked worried.

'I heard howls' Jared commented.

'Silence tribe meeting now head toward the Beach.' I ordered

I heard swift movements coming from my right I knew they weren't Seth and Embry they had turned left. I stopped dead in my tracks and wiped around growling at the intruder.

"Sam you need back up?"

'Stay put' I ordered.

"Sam its just us."

I stopped growling at the voice.

Then Alice and Jasper emerged from the trees.

"Listen I wanted to ask you something."

I looked at her side ways confused and nodded.

"Can we cross to get to the beach?" I looked to her again hoping she could see the question in my eyes.

"We need to head south and we swim fast." I nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled happily.

I followed them.. Once close to the beach they both took off full speed over a cliff close to the beach diving into the water.

I howled my goodbye. As I watched them vanish into the water.

Sam we got everyone here down at the beach.

Sue sent Claire and the twins to stay with Claire's mom Bella and Emily will pick them up at Sue's home.

"Alright I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong> <strong><strong>REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW****!******


	40. The Legend

**Sorry I have been busy thanks to the Holiday. So you all will be happy to know my Beta, Aislynnrose2010, and I will be working on this Fic and fixing everything so give us some time. Also Aislynnrose2010 believes that I need more detail so some chapters might be a little different but don't worry I'm stubborn no big changes sorry to those that want big changes.**

* * *

><p><strong>SAM POV<strong>

Running toward the Rez I decided to go to have the meting on the beach.

Howling to contact the others.

'Embry you and Seth get old Quil.' I ordered

_**'Sure thing.**_'** Embry said** taking off passed me Seth behind him

_'Whats going on?' Quil asked worried._

'I heard howls' Jared commented.

'Silence tribe meeting now head toward the Beach.' I ordered

I heard swift movements coming from my right I knew they weren't Seth and Embry they had turned left. I stopped dead in my tracks and wiped around growling at the intruder.

"Sam you need back up?"

'Stay put' I ordered.

"Sam its just us."

I stopped growling at the voice.

Then Alice and Jasper emerged from the trees.

"Listen I wanted to ask yo something."

I looked at her side ways confused and nodded.

"Can we crow to get to the beach?" I looked to her again hopping she could see question in my eyes.

"We need to head south and we swim fast." I nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled happily.

I followed them.. Once close to the beach the both took off full speed over a cliff close to the beach diving into the water.

I howled my goodbye.

As I watched them vanish into the water.

Sam we got everyone her down at the beach.

Sue sent Clair and the twins to stay with Clair's mom Bella and Emily will pick them up at Sues home.

"Alright I'm on my way."

Running to the shore of first beach.

It came into view. Jared was the only one still wolf form the others Seth Quil Embry Brady and Collin were in their normal form.

I looked to the two boys Brady and Collin sadly barley 15, and its all the leeches fault if it wasn't for the new borns they wouldn't of phased so young.

Sue and Old Quil and the other besides Jared were sitting on logs in a circle.

I phased behind some trees putting on my jeans and walking out off the trees to the group once Jared spotted me hearing before I phased I was here. He ran behind the rock near by to phase as well.

"What's all this about Sam?" Sue asked worried.

"It seems that we have a war coming."

Jared was now coming back from the rocks, were sitting on logs Jared moved by my side.

"The new borns are coming? I thought they were gone." Sue said looking to Seth frantic.

"Yes and no Sue." Jared said sadly.

She looked from me to Jared confused.

"What's going on?" Quil asked for everyone that didn't know what was happening.

"The seeing Cullen sees a big group of vampires, royal vampires." I said and was cut off by Brandy

"Royal vampires?"

"They are like royalty they are the vampire kings kind of they keep the law is what the Cullen's say and they have all these freaking powers and they are strong and scary all vampires fear them." Seth explained

"What are they coming here for?" Sue asked she looked wary

"For the twins." I said solemnly

"What? but why their just babies?" She asked scared now evident in her face

"They believe the twins are a danger."

"But they are not they are simply babies children."

"I know this Sue that's why we need to help the Cullen's fight them." I said

Sue looked shocked then looked to Quil who had been silent. "Vampire royalty the rulers the golden eyes…" He went on mumbling.

"Well it seems the time has come. Never though I would leave for it." He said slowly. I can hear in his voice the years of his wisdom.

"It is time we defeated the vampires. Time we finally showed are selves and clam are land no vampire will come here again they will all know of the Quileute tribe and forever fear us."

"Quil what.." Sue was cut off.

"There is a legend of a seer in our tribe long long ago. The women saw a great battle with gold eyes."

"Quil what did she see exactly?"

"All she said was 'The sun high gold and red with fur fight together. the trees and earth will move to help. In the end…" Quil stopped.

"In the end what?" Seth asked

" The seer had said '"A new law of is held for later suns.' but then she stated that there are to out comes." He says looking off into the ocean.

"Two out comes?" Sue spoke quietly

"Yes two, I didn't really under stand much of it but most I understand now." He says

"What is the other?" I asked

He took a breath and faced me. "Doom is held for later suns."

"So either new laws or we're doomed." Quil spoke looking to his grandfather.

"No doomed is held for later suns it will be another day so were doomed another day." Seth said

"I think it means we fight with the Cullen's and their friends and we will win and their will be new law or we forfeit and fight another day." Seth thought aloud.

"What about trees and earth moving? Also new law of power? I don't think it means new laws." Brady said

"No one can really figure it out." Collin said.

"Maybe on of the Cullen's will know" Seth said

I nod.

The war is coming I can feel it.

I just hope that we win that their becomes new law what ever it means and not that we all be doomed or die later.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW****!****


	41. Witnesses

**I know ok! sooo sorry. You know what schools like. I know its not edited my beta is busy and I did what I could sorry if I missed something.**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLAPOV<strong>

We spent the next few weeks gathering witnesses starting with the Denali's. We meaning Charlie, the Pack and I were on edge. It seems that Laurent had gone back to the Denali's and had taking a liking to Irina.

Though none of us wanted to see him again mainly me I wanted him dead for damning my father. We had no chose the Twins lives were more important at the moment.

Carlisle had called them after Alice and Jasper had left to find their own witnesses.

Carlisle explained to them what happened since apparently they just assumed Laurent went for a three day hunting trip.

That ticked me off more.

They were disappointed and sorry that it happened Irina was more upset. She couldn't believe he would do that. They decided it be better if only they came separately. Kate ,Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar will come would come now and Irina and Laurent later. To get them to arrive Carlisle sort of lied he said that he just wanted them to meet the new additions to the family which is true but the think its just Charlie and I.

Tanya Kate Carmel and Eleazar Arrive within a day and a half.

we greeted them saying are hellos and then slowly let them into the home.

"it's so good to finally meet you Bella" Kate shake my hand.

"Yes it is it's finally good to see what Edwards been talking about you are quite beautiful." Tanya said.

If I could blush I probably would be right now.

"It's also quite nice to meet you as well Charlie," Carmen said.

"Please come in" Carlisle gesturing into the house.

waiting the living room or the twins they were quite nervous even I could feel it.

I heard inside taking the twins for Esme's arm.

"Carlisle what is this" Eleazar asked shocked staring at me.

"These are my children" Edward Said slowly walking towards me. "Now listen it's not what…. you just look at them."

Carmen came forward trusting them just a little.

"Carmen." Eleazar said wary.

"Carlisle would not steer a strong. I'm willing to listen." she says.

"Bella was pregnant with them while she was human they are really my birth children." Edward explained

"That's impossible." Tanya says.

"But it's not. women vampires can't have children but it seems men we can at least with humans." Carlisle said slowly.

"You cannot denying that they look exactly like Bella and Edward, look." Rosalie insisted gesturing with her hands to Edward, e and the Twins. Listen

"Listen they're not immortal children listen you can hear their heart beat smell even blood moving in their veins, they also eat human food." Edward stressed.

Once they listened to us and heard the truth byntheir beating hearts they finally relaxed.

We then explained to them Elizabeth's gift offering them a chance to take a look at what has happened in their lives.

"You have gained a very powerful members, the power to be invisible, to be able to project thoughts, another mind reader and two shields'."

"What another mind reader?" Edward asked

"Shield?" Carlisle looked to Eleazar for answers.

"Yes didn't you know? Your mate here is a shield strong at that I can not get a single read on her along with your son he too is a shield but he did let it down for a moment when Elizabeth looked to him I suspect talking to each other he can talk telepathically to people." Eleazar explained.

I looked to my little babies resting in Carmen arms and smiled to them amazed at my beautiful gifted babies.

Eleazar explained more of what he can see from us. Kate was offering to help me work on my shield and to work with the Twins which Edward and I didn't agree on.

I wanted to at least be able to protect themselves, but Edward insisted they don't need to learn to learn any thing every thing will be fine.

It seems getting the D on are side was a successes hopefully when Rosalie, Emmett, arlisle and Esme leave tomorrow to ask for more witnesses it will also be a successes.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSEPOV<strong>

**Finding**

**The Amazon Coven**

**Zafrina**

**Kachiri**

**Senna**

"Come on Rosie me Tarzan Me need know how to love show me." Emmett said standing in a tree branch pounding his chest.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett cut it out we are on a mission." I hissed acting as if I'm mad to get him to focus. I love that man he can always make me smile in life or death situations but right now its just not the time.

The wind suddenly shifted direction and I caught the sent of the Three vampires which I recognized. Running toward the direction of the sent I quickly looked back to yell at Emmett.

"Come on I smell them."

We had been running for at least 45min getting no where the forest looked the same where ever I turned I took deep breaths it's like I can taste them I know their close like their right next to me the smell close. I looked to Emmett to see if he had an idea he wasn't their. I tried to think back where I had lost him then I froze and started laughing of course. I started to shake my head really fast back and forth hopping it would work.

"Zafrina cut it out!" I screeched over and over again hoping I was really getting through. Finally the forest I saw dissolved into a different one and in front of me stood Zafrina and."

"That was not funny." I hissed in her face.

"I believe it was." She said calmly yet sound strong and a little scary.

She then looked to Emmett.

"At least you came out of it realizing you where under a trance but I can't say the same for your mate." Senna laughed

Emmett stood frozen next to me with a goofy smile on his face.

"Let him go were here on business."

"Business?"

"Yes there is some things that I can't really go over with now but I can fully explain to you at our home in Forks Washington."

That caused her to loose concentration and let Emmett go.

"What the…" He looked around then laughed "Oh, she was using her gift on me good one."

"In North America?"

"You want us to go all the way to Washington to explain something to us?"

"Yes."

"This has to do with Alice."

I nodded smiling

"She sent me to get you."

I lied kind of she said to get all out friends so Zafrina,  
>Kachiri and Senna was one though she didn't ask for her pacifically.<p>

"Alright then I won't keep her waiting." She nodded.

"We're going?

"Yes."

"There are a couple new members." I added

"A couple?"

"4."

"4?"

"Yes Edward has gotten himself a mate and her father and two other family members."

"Well that's nice so that puts your count to 11."

"Yes."

"Such a large coven."

They looked a little worried. I understood their scare no matter how close all vampires are a little jumpy at walking in on a group of vampires that out number them.

"Their will only be 5 at the house." I assured them.

"Are you not coming along?"

"No we still have some other things to do here."

Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri knowing me and my family well of course calmed her coven mate down and listened to me explain how to get to the house.

They left on their way and Emmett and I searched more for others to help.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLISLEPOV<strong>

**Asking the Help of**

**The Egyptian Coven**

**Amun**

**Benjamin**

**Kebi**

**Tia**

"I just wasn't expecting you Carlisle a little warning would have been nice." Amun Said hesitantly walking into the foyer of their stone Egyptian home with his mate Kebi right by his side.

"Were sorry honest but we didn't have time." Esme said sadly truly upset for her impolite visit. Though even if she was upset now I also know she's not to upset with her self as she wasn't backing down this was our family. She was a force when it came to our family maybe a little more forceful then Alice.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked over to the voice of the Man that had spoken beside him a young women as well.

"Oh, Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." I smiled to the two they smiled and nodded coming a little closer moving away from the pillar they were once behind.

Then I turned to Amun "I'm sorry I did not know you had guests."

"We are part of Amun coven." The young women speaks up.

I looked to them shocked.

"I don't get to meet Amun friends often." The young man says.

"I'm Benjamin and this is…" He was cute off by the young women.

"His mate Tia." She smiled to me.

"Nice to meet you both. Sorry if we are intruding." I said looking to Amun.

"What did you come for?" Amun asked

"We wanted to ask hel.." Esme started

"We came to ask if you would consider coming to Forks Washington to meet our new family members."

"New members and what would you need help with them? Can you knot control them?" Amun asked weary

"No that's not it." I quickly explain.

"You had 7 in your coven before how many did you gain?"

"Edward has found his mate and she has her father and 2 others." I explained.

"Eleven. You now hold eleven coven members." He asked Bewildered. "with power I wagers you are a power collector."

"Now Amun you know its not like that my family choose me I did not choose them." I say then add "Not like I wood give them up for anything their my whole existence." I smiled looking to my wife while thinking of my family."I love my children they do not have to stay with me you know they are free to come and go as they wish."

"Children?" I looked to Ben.

"Yes I choose to think of my coven more as a family we love each other as such I have 3 daughters 3 sons a brother my wife and 2 grand children." I smiled.  
>He looked to me with light in his eyes and softness.<p>

"If I may ask why are your eyes as gold as the sand?" Tia asked

I smiled to her

"I don't partake in your diet as you will, I'm a vegetarian." I laughed a little chuckle at the inside joke of my family.

My wife finished explaining what I started "We feed on Animals dear not humans."

"Animals? You can do that?" She looked to Aumun

"Why did you come?" Amun asked a little sternly.

"We wish to introd…"

"The truth." He cute me off.

"The Volturi were misinformed about my family." Esme sated

"The Volturi?" He looked taken back with wide eyes.

"We just need help to explain to them that its not true…" Esme continued

"Do you wish to have us killed." Amun hissed

"No, of course not Amun I would never wish harm on you friend or your fam-coven. Only ask that you see the truth for your self to witness no fighting at all."

"It will turn to a war we all know this. We can not win I cannot die I refuse to fight."

"Then I will let you stand down Amun you are welcome to come see and go or if you stay and witness then if it turns to a war fight on their side I will wish no ill feelings about it I will understand."

"Witness what?" Tia asked.

"My grand children."

"Grandchildren?" Amun

"You would need to see them to believe it They are incredible a miracle." Esme smiled

"I would like to witness." Benjamin stated

"Oh me too. It will be good to get out." Tia said happily

"Benjamin"Amun hissed sternly

"He's your friend surly you can witness for him he is not asking us much just a simple request."

"The Volturi are dangerous."

"We understand sorry we bothered you we only wished to ask we have you gave you're replay we will take our leave." I sighed taking Esme's hand she nodded to them a goodbye.

As we were almost to the wide open arch way we were stopped by a voice.

"Stop wait." I turned to see Tia standing their looking nerves

"Where would we go to witness."

"Forks Washington." My wife says

"That's in America right the States?" She asked excited

"Yes." I nodded

"Oh please I want to help can I come with you please I want to see America." He looks to us with big hopeful eyes.

"If you want to go then I go as well I'll help." Benjamin stated as he came to stand beside Tia.

"Yay the states oh America." She said happily hugging Benjamin.

"Fine I believe I have no chose in this then I'll not have you steal Benjamin and Tia from me." Amun said comimg from the parlor room his mate right behind him..

"Now Amun you know Carlisle would never do a thing to harm or upset you." Esme says.

I smiled to Benjamin and Tia.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong> <strong><strong>REVIEW <strong>**REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW****!******


	42. Allies

**This chapter will have pats of Breaking Dawn Owned By Stephenie Meyer work!**

**I will have all her work in_ Italic._**

* * *

><p>Gathering all these vampires in this house was quit a challenge the pack wasn't very happy with all the red eyes but ignored it for the twins sake. The allies had a greed to hunt out side of forks and others like Garret Ben Tia and Maggie had decided to try a vegetarian diet.<p>

Irina and Laurent had showed up two days earlier Edward said Laurent was down right frightened to see us and to make matters worse Sam had had heard Edward saw this and for a little fun had the pack wait till they arrived on to Forks and fallowed them chasing them right to us. Laurent was on his knees in a mess and Edward and I got to them Irina was no better.  
>I had to keep the smile off my face to be polite.<p>

I ignored him if I could but when I caught him looking at me I glared at him.  
>The twins seemed to like most of are guests they enjoyed the attention. They both grown another 4 inches looking like 5 year olds. I'm sad they are growing up so fast Edward and I are worried but happy they are happy.<p>

I was practicing my powers with Kate, Zafrina and Benjamin I'd say I'm doing fairly well, my shield while around me could shock others that try to touch me I can push it out to protect others from mental attacks but I'm still working on making it a shield to protect others on both mental and physical attacks.

_(As you see I mad her shield a solid in stead of just mental. Think of fantastic 4 Mrs. fantastic.)_

Alice and Jasper still have not been heard from they did send us some help Peter and Charlotte they showed up three days after the Denali's. they of course listened . I liked them Peter reminded me of Jasper and didn't hold back when we battled for training.

Everyone was on edge their was so many of us in one small place. The nomads were most sketchy they preferred to stay in the attic or basement alone. Edward explained that they have been alone so long and now in close proximity of a lot of unknown dangerous vampires makes their instincts scream for them to run.

When the Romaines showed up that's when things got really tense everyone was starting to become scared for a fight. No one liked the Romaines they were kind of scary looking. Vladimir and Stephen kept to them selves really but did enjoy to talk to anyone that wanted to listen and to most peoples surprise the twins seemed to really like them and their stories the Romaines like them as well. Edward said that the Romaines were just lonely they have had only themselves for company for years they quite enjoyed the fact the twins. liked to listen to them and give them company.

Elizabeth being very talkative found it her responsibility to talk to everyone of the guests if they will listen at least once a day. Anthony talked but very little still shy.

After we were all done training for the day we headed back to the house.

"Here is your forecast for the week…Looks like sunny and bright Wednesday and Thursday…" Emmett turned off the TV.

"They should be here soon."Rosalie said dully.

"Yes, Alice said the first sun to melt the snow." Edward sighed.

Elizabeth looked to Edward with a pout "The snows going away?"

"Yes I'm sorry squirt it will come back next winter." Emmett answered.

Elizabeth looked as if she was going to cry I rushed to her and picked her up. Her lip trembled "Momma don't let the snow leave. I love snow."

"Aw sweetie it'll come back." I said

"Hey hon. you can come visit us in Alaska. It snows everyday and even has some snow in summer."

Elizabeth lifts her head to Carmen and wipes her eyes she smiles widely.

"It snows everyday?"

Carmen nodded smiling

"Oh can we go now oh please mommy please I wish to go with Aunt Carmen." Elizabeth said excitedly.

She looked to Anthony and frowned then stuck her tongue at him.

"Anthony says he will stay here he doesn't like the cold."

This cause their to be chuckles and giggles come from all around the room.

Everyone had stepped into the room to listened to what was going on.

I looked around the room seeing sadness in the women's eyes some had jealousy and the men had humor some with happy smiles and blank eyes. I think the Tins had everyone here wrapped around their little fingers.

"Momma." Anthony whispered. I looked to him surprised that he had spoke with everyone around.

"Yes." Anthony looked to his feet shy I saw tint red on his cheeks a trait and tinted on his ears my blush he had inherited.

"Please their s-staring." He whispered.

I smiled teasingly "That's because your so handsome."

I saw his ears and cheeks darken red. Then nothing gone. I stared wide eyed as my son disappeared in front of me I looked around really fast scaredeveryone else had shocked and wide eyed faces.

"Anthony!?" I explained scared.

"He still here momma." Elizabeth said looking to where Anthony once was.

"Yes." I heard a whisper coming from where Elizabeth was looking but did not see anyone.

"Oh my god." I said slowly. My son just turned invisible.

"That's not fair momma he can not have another gift. Why him. He got all the good ones." Elizabeth looked very upset.

"That's my grandson." Charlie chuckled and Edward joined in.

"What's going on?" Anthony asked.

"Your invisible like Papa Charlie." Elizabeth said sadly.

"I am?"

"Yes you are now change back. Right now." I said still upset. It made me edgy not knowing where he was not seeing him for myself to know he was safe.

"I-I don't know how."

I looked to my father anxious.

"Anthony buddy take a deep breath and stay calm and think about being scene you were thinking of not being scene before right people were staring and you wish they couldn't see you. Well now do the opposite wish that they could see you."

I heard him take a could breaths then soon he reappeared.

I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding and scooped him up in my arms.

"Do not do that again." I said.

"Bella don't worry I'll help him with it." Charlie said.

Walked to my side he ruffled Anthony's hair.

"We are going to have fun."

"Dad" I hissed

"Responsible safe fun of course."

"Better be." I glared

"Maybe it would be best for Charlie to take Elizabeth and Anthony now to practice."

I looked to Edward with a raised eye brow the nodded seeing the serious look on my f his face. I passed the kids to my dad. I looked around the room . I we needed to talk with the Volturi on their way soon.

Charlie headed out the door with the twins and it was silent in the room all you could hear was breathing then Edward spoke.

"I believe they'll be here on Wednesday."

"That's in 4 days."

"We need to train more."

"We don't."

"We still must have hope their will be no fight." Carlisle spoke.

"Who are you kidding Carlisle we all know we are here to fight not witness'." Alistair explained.

"No that's not why I brought you."

"He's telling the truth. He only wants us to witness. But I now I for one if this came to a battle would fight with the Cullen's." Maggie said.

_(From Breaking Dawn Owned By Stephenie Meyer Not Me!)_

_Siobhan stared at the junior member of her coven with worried eyes. "Carlisle," she said as if they were alone, ignoring the suddenly formal feel of the gathering, the unexpected out burst of declarations, "I don't want this to come to a fight."_

_"Nor do I, Siobhan. You know that's the last thing I want." He half-smiled. "Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful."_

_"You know that won't help," she said._

_I remembered Rose and Carlisle's discussion of the Irish leader; Carlisle believed that Siobhan had some subtle but powerful gift to make things go her way—and yet Siobhan didn't believe it herself._

_"It couldn't hurt," Carlisle said._

_Siobhan rolled her eyes. "Shall I visualize the outcome I desire?" she asked sarcastically._

_Carlisle was openly grinning now. "If you don't mind."_

_"Then there is no need for my coven to declare itself, is there?" she retorted. "Since there is no possibility of a fight." She put her hand back on Maggie's shoulder, pulling the girl closer to her. Siobhan's mate, Liam, stood silent and expressionless._

_Almost everyone else in the room looked mystified by Carlisle and Siobhan's clearly joking exchange, but they didn't explain themselves._

"Me and my coven will fight."

"We will fight."

"So will we."

"Oh I will." Me as well then."

All most everyone had a hand raised while standing among that did not seem to raise their hands to fight were Alistair a nomad who kept to himself that did not like anyone. Amun and his mate and two other nomads Mary and Randall.

"Thank you but I must tell all of you that if it come to a fight then I will not for a second think bad of anyone that chooses to run or switch sides I will not think less of you. This is my family and my responsibility to protect it not yours. Those that wish to fight along side I promise to protect you all as well. My friends." Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Alice's vision showed the battle field is where we all have been training so we all know the field."

"We will stand together and conger the kings rule is to be over."

"Freedom down with the three kings." Garrett yelled.

"Yes revenge as come."

Most agreed with Garrett and the Romains. That scared me. Freedom?

The Volturi were here to keep peace to keep vampires from exposing us. What will happen without them? Like the story Jasper told me of his old coven. Without the Volturi they would of conquer a state then what? Another and ant other.

Expose us to the world. Would these vampires cause trouble without the Volturi would the world learn of use with out the high power and fear of the volturi to keep them at bay. Only two out comes. The worlds rang in my head. Sam's worlds of the old seer of their tribe two out comes.

This had me thinking.

"Love?"

I looked up to Edward then looked around the room everyone had left but a few Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Ben and Tia were seated on the couch talking and Rosalie was standing beside the couch.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked worry coated his words.

I looked to his worried face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine I believe I just need to relax a little I'll head home."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No that's alright. Why don't you go make sure my father and the twins are alright."

"Of course." He said kissing my lips softly and left.

I headed home.

Walking in to the house I decide the only way to calm me was to read. I took my favorite worn copy of Wuthering Heights off the shelf. I I sat on the couch tucking my legs into my side. I took a breath and opened to the fist page.

What?

A yellow piece of paper fell from the book. I picked it up.

**'J. Jenks.'**

Was all it said. I looked at it confused turning it to the back it said

'destroy."

Alice. Alice must off left me a note. Of course.

I throw the peace of paper into the fire place then ran to get my laptop.

_(From Breaking Dawn Owned By Stephenie Meyer Not Me!)_

_I ran my fingers against the keys while staring into the forest, trying to make it look like an absentminded thing. Did vampires ever do things absentmindedly? The monitor glowed to life. I stroked my fingers across the keys again. Another stroke across the keys._

_I scanned the screen in my peripheral vision._

_No J. Jenks, but there was a Jason Jenks. A lawyer. I brushed the keyboard, trying to keep a rhythm, like the preoccupied stroking of a cat you'd all but forgotten on your lap. Jason Jenks had a fancy website for his firm, but the address on the homepage was wrong. In Seattle, but in a different zip code. I noted the phone number and then stroked the keyboard in rhythm. This time I searched the address, but nothing at all came up, as if the address didn't exist. I wanted to look at a map, but I decided I was pushing my luck. One more brush, to delete the history._  
><em>How was I going to find time alone to hunt down J. Jenks, and why did Alice want me to know about him?<em>


	43. Papers

**This chapter will have pats of Breaking Dawn Owned By Stephenie Meyer work!**

**I will have all her work in just**_ Italic._

* * *

><p><em>"How long do we get to hang out with <em>Aunt Emily?" Elizabeth asked,_ interrupting my thoughts. As we pulled away from the house and all its new inmates._

_"For quite a while, actually."_

_As we drove in silence, I squinted through the annoying contacts into the cold rain; it wasn't quite cold enough for snow. My eyes were not as ghoulish as they had been in the beginning—definitely closer to a dull reddish orange than to bright crimson. Soon they'd be amber enough for me to quit the contacts._

_We didn't talk as we walked at a quick human pace through the falling rain. Sam was waiting for us; he had the door open before I could knock._

_"Hey, guys! It seems like it's been years! Look at you two! Come to _Uncle Sam_! I swear you've both grown half a foot." _Sam smiled hugging Elizabeth as she ran to his open arms.

Emily rushed to the door.

_" You look to skinny _Elizabeth, Anthony_."_ She_ glared at me. "Aren't they feeding you two up there?"_

_"It's just the growth spurt," I muttered. _"Hey, Emily," I said smiling_. The smell of chicken, tomato, garlic, and cheese issued from the kitchen; it probably smelled good to everyone else. I could also smell fresh pine and packing dust._

_"Well, come on in out of the cold, kids." _Sam said

_"Actually, _Sam_, I have some errands to run." He shot a glance at me but said nothing_

_I rolled my eyes at him, to make it not seem to serious._

_"Lunch's on the table," _Emily_ called from the kitchen. _I hadn't really paid attention that she had gone inside._ "C'mon, guys."_

Anthony looked to me I nodded and he slowly walked into the house Elizabeth looked to me sadly.

"See you later, Sam, Bye Emily" I called over my shoulder.

I did a quick look to Sam as I drove off_._

_Even if he couldn't help but think about this near Edward, at least there wasn't much for him to share. He had no idea what I was up to._

_Of course, I thought to myself, it wasn't like I had much idea, either._

_The roads were slick and dark, but driving didn't intimidate me anymore. My reflexes were well up to the job, and I barely paid attention to the road. The problem was keeping my speed from attracting attention when I had company. I wanted to be done with today's mission, to have the mystery sorted out so that I could get back to the vital task of learning. Learning to protect some, learning to kill others._

_I'd memorized the appropriate maps, and I had no problem finding my way to the address that didn't exist online, the one for J. Jenks. My next step would be Jason Jenks at the other address, the one Alice had not given me._

_To say that it wasn't a nice neighborhood would be an understatement. The most nondescript of all the Cullens' cars was still outrageous on this street. My old Chevy would have looked healthy here. During my human years, I would have locked the doors and driven away as fast as I dared. As it was, I was a little fascinated. I tried to imagine Alice in this place for any reason, and failed._

_There were a few people about, two shuffling through the rain in opposite directions and one sitting on the shallow porch of a boarded-up cut-rate law office, reading a wet newspaper and whistling. The sound was much too cheerful for the setting._

_I was so bemused by the carefree whistler, I didn't realize at first that the abandoned building was right where the address I was looking for should exist. There were no numbers on the dilapidated place, but the tattoo parlor beside it was just two numbers off._

_I pulled up to the curb and idled for a second._

_"Hey, lady," the whistler called to me._

_I rolled the passenger window down as if I couldn't hear him._

_The man laid his paper aside, and his clothes surprised me, now that I could see them. Under his long ragged duster, he was a little too well dressed. There was no breeze to give me the scent, but the sheen on his dark red shirt looked like silk. His crinkly black hair was tangled and wild, but his dark skin was smooth and perfect, his teeth white and straight. A contradiction._

_"Maybe you shouldn't park that car there, lady," he said. "It might not be here when you get back."_

_"Thanks for the warning," I said._

_I shut off the engine and got out. Perhaps my whistling friend could give me the answers I needed. I opened my big gray umbrella—not that I cared, really, about protecting the long cashmere sweater dress I wore. It was what a human would do._

_The man squinted through the rain at my face, and then his eyes widened. He swallowed, and I heard his heart accelerate as I approached._

_"I'm looking for someone," I began._

_"I'm someone," he offered with a smile. "What can I do for you, beautiful?"_

_"Are you J. Jenks?" I asked._

_"Oh," he said, and his expression changed from anticipation to understanding. He got to his feet and examined me with narrowed eyes. "Why're you looking for J?"_

_"That's my business." Besides, I didn't have a clue. "Are you J?"_

_"No."_

_We faced each other for a long moment while his sharp eyes ran up and down the fitted pearl gray sheath I wore. His gaze finally made it to my face. "You don't look like the usual customer."_

_"I'm probably not the usual," I admitted. "But I do need to see him as soon as possible."_

_"I'm not sure what to do," he admitted._

_"Why don't you tell me your name?"_

_He grinned. "Max."_

_"Nice to meet you, Max. Now, why don't you tell me what you do for the usual?"_

_His grin became a frown. "Well, J's usual clients don't look a thing like you. Your kind doesn't bother with the downtown office. You just go straight up to his fancy office in the skyscraper."_

_I repeated the other address I had, making the list of numbers a question._

_"Yeah, that's the place," he said, suspicious again. "How come you didn't go there?"_

_"This was the address I was given—by a very dependable source."_

_"If you were up to any good, you wouldn't be here."_

_I pursed my lips. I'd never been much good at bluffing, but Alice hadn't left me a lot of alternatives. "Maybe I'm not up to any good."_

_Max's face turned apologetic. "Look, lady—"_

_"Bella."_

_"Right. Bella. See, I need this job. J pays me pretty good to mostly just hang out here all day. I want to help you, I do, but—and of course I'm speaking hypothetically, right? Or off the record, or whatever works for you—but if I pass somebody through that could get him in trouble, I'm out of work. Do you see my problem?"_

_I thought for a minute, chewing on my lip. "You've never seen anyone like me here before? Well, sort of like me. My sister is a lot shorter than me, and she has dark spiky black hair."_

_"J knows your sister?"_

_"I think so."_

_Max pondered this for a moment. I smiled at him, and his breathing stuttered. "Tell you what I'll do. I'll give J a call and describe you to him. Let him make the decision."_

_What did J. Jenks know? Would my description mean something to him? That was a troubling thought._

_"My last name is Cullen," I told Max, wondering if that was too much information. I was starting to get irritated with Alice. Did I really have to be quite this blind? She could have given me one or two more words…_

_"Cullen, got it."_

_I watched as he dialed, easily picking out the number. Well, I could call J. Jenks myself if this didn't work._

_"Hey J, it's Max. I know I'm never supposed to call you at this number except in an emergency…"_

_**Is there an emergency? **I heard faintly from the other end._

_"Well, not exactly. It's this girl who wants to see you…"_

_**I fail to see the emergency in that. Why didn't you follow normal procedure?**_

_"I didn't follow normal procedure 'cause she don't look like any kind of normal—"_

_**Is she a badge?**_

_"No—"_

_**You can't be sure about that. Does she look like one of Kubarev's—?**_

_"No—let me talk, okay? She says you know her sister or something."_

_**Not likely. What does she look like?**_

_"She looks like…" His eyes ran from my face to my shoes appreciatively. "Well, she looks like a freaking super-model, that's what she looks like." I smiled and he winked at me, then went on. "Rocking body, pale as a sheet, dark brown hair almost to her waist, needs a good night's sleep—any of this sounding familiar?"_

_**No, it doesn't. I'm not happy that you let your weakness for pretty women interrupt—**_

_"Yeah, so I'm a sucker for the pretty ones, what's wrong with that? I'm sorry I bothered you, man. Just forget it."_

_"Name," I whispered._

_"Oh right. Wait," Max said. "She says her name is Bella Cullen. That help?"_

_There was a beat of dead silence, and then the voice on the other end was abruptly screaming, using a lot of words you didn't often hear outside of truck stops. Max's whole expression changed; all the joking vanished and his lips went pale._

_"Because you didn't ask!" Max yelled back, panicked._

_There was another pause while J collected himself._

_**Beautiful and pale? **J asked, a tiny bit calmer._

_"I said that, didn't I?"_

_Beautiful and pale? What did this man know about vampires? Was he one of us himself? I wasn't prepared for that kind of confrontation. I gritted my teeth. What had Alice gotten me into?_

_Max waited for a minute through another volley of shouted insults and instructions and then glanced at me with eyes that were almost frightened. "But you only meet downtown clients on Thursdays—okay, okay! On it." He slid his phone shut._

_"He wants to see me?" I asked brightly._

_Max glowered. "You could have told me you were a priority client."_

_"I didn't know I was."_

_"I thought you might be a cop," he admitted. "I mean, you don't look like a cop. But you act kind of weird, beautiful."_

_I shrugged._

_"Drug cartel?" he guessed._

_"Who, me?" I asked._

_"Yeah. Or your boyfriend or whatever."_

_"Nope, sorry. I'm not really a fan of drugs. Just say no and all that."_

_I smiled._

_"Mafia?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Diamond smuggling?"_

_"Please! Is that the kind of people you usually deal with, Max? Maybe you need a new job."_

_I had to admit, I was enjoying myself a little. I hadn't interacted with humans much besides Emily. It was entertaining to watch him flounder. I was also pleased at how easy it was not to kill him._

_"You've got to be involved in something big. And bad," he mused._

_"It's not really like that."_

_"That's what they all say. But who else needs papers? Or can afford to pay J's prices for them, I should say. None of my business, anyway," he said._

_He gave me an entirely new address with basic directions, and then watched me drive away with suspicious, regretful eyes._

_I thought Max must have given me the wrong address as a test. Or maybe the lair was subterranean, underneath this very commonplace strip mall nestled up against a wooded hill in a nice family neighborhood._

_I pulled into an open spot and looked up at a tastefully subtle sign that read JASON SCOTT, ATTORNEY AT LAW._

_The office inside was beige with celery green accents, inoffensive and unremarkable. There was no scent of vampire here, and that helped me relax. Nothing but unfamiliar human. A fish tank was set into the wall, and a blandly pretty blond receptionist sat behind the desk._

_"Hello," she greeted me. "How can I help you?"_

_"I'm here to see Mr. Scott."_

_"Do you have an appointment?"_

_"Not exactly."_

_She smirked a little. "It could be a while, then. Why don't you have a seat while I—"_

_**April! **a man's demanding voice squawked from the phone on her desk. **I'm expecting a Ms. Cullen shortly.**_

_I smiled and pointed to myself._

_**Send her in immediately. Do you understand? I don't care what it's interrupting.**_

_I could hear something else in his voice besides im patience. Stress. Nerves._

_"She's just arrived," April said as soon as she could speak._

_**What? Send her in! What are you waiting for?**_

_"Right away, Mr. Scott!" She got to her feet, fluttering her hands as she led the way down a short hallway, offering me coffee or tea or anything else I might have wanted._

_"Here you are," she said as she ushered me through the door into a power office, complete with heavy wooden desk and vanity wall._

_"Close the door behind you," a raspy tenor voice ordered._

_I examined the man behind the desk while April made a hasty retreat. He was short and balding, probably around fifty-five, with a paunch. He wore a red silk tie with a blue -and-white-striped shirt, and his navy blazer hung over the back of his chair. He was also trembling, blanched to a sickly paste color, with sweat beading on his forehead; I imagined an ulcer churning away under the spare tire._

_J recovered himself and rose unsteadily from his chair. He reached his hand across the desk._

_"Ms. Cullen. What an absolute delight."_

_I crossed to him and shook his hand quickly once. He cringed slightly at my cold skin but did not seem particularly surprised by it._

_"Mr. Jenks. Or do you prefer Scott?"_

_He winced again. "Whatever you wish, of course."_

_"How about you call me Bella, and I'll call you J?"_

_"Like old friends," he agreed, mopping a silk handkerchief across his forehead. He gestured for me to have a seat and took his own. "I must ask, am I finally meeting Mr. Jasper's lovely wife?"_

_I weighed that for a second. So this man knew Jasper, not Alice. Knew him, and seemed afraid of him, too. "His sister-in-law, actually."_

_He pursed his lips, as if he were grasping for meanings just as desperately as I was._

_"I trust Mr. Jasper is in good health?" he asked care fully._

_"I'm sure he is in excellent health. He's on an extended vacation at the moment."_

_This seemed to clear up some of J's confusion._

_He nodded. "Just so. You should have come to the main office. My assistants there would have put you straight through to me—no need to go through less hospitable channels."_

_I just nodded. I wasn't sure why Alice had given me the ghetto address._

_"Ah, well, you're here now. What can I do for you?"_

_"Papers," I said, trying to make my voice sound like I knew what I was talking about._

_"Certainly," J agreed at once. "Are we talking birth certificates, death certificates, drivers' licenses, passports, social security cards…?"_

_I took a deep breath and smiled. I owed Max big time._

_And then my smile faded. Alice had sent me here for a reason, and I was sure it was to protect The Twins. Her last gift to me. The one thing she would know I needed._

_The only reason The Twins would need a forger was if they were running. And the only reason The Twins would be running is if we had lost._

_If Edward and I were running with her, she wouldn't need these documents right away. I was sure IDs were something Edward knew how to get his hands on or make himself, and I was sure he knew ways to escape without them. We could run with her for thousands of miles. We could swim with her across an ocean._

_If we were around to save them._

_And all the secrecy to keep this out of Edward's head. Because there was a good chance that everything he knew, Aro would know. If we lost, Aro would certainly get the information he craved before he destroyed Edward._

_It was as I had suspected. We couldn't win. But we must have a good shot at killing Demetri before we lost, giving The Twins the chance to run._

_My still heart felt like a boulder in my chest—a crushing weight. All my hope faded like fog in the sunshine. My eyes pricked._

_Who would I put this on?_

_I'd thought this through so quickly that J didn't notice my pause._

_"Two birth certificates, Four passports, Two driver's license," I said in a low, strained tone._

_If he noticed the change in my expression, he pretended otherwise._

_"The names?"_

"Mr. Samuel and Mrs. Emily…_Wolfe_ and two children …Lizzy and…Tony…_ Wolfe."_ Lizzy and Tony were nick names that fit their names. Sam and Emily_ would get a kick out of the Wolfe thing._

_"Ages?"_

_"_ 29, 25,and the kids 5"_ I believe they should fit the size of a 5 year old in two days._

_"Jasper usually finishes these himself but if he is away I will need pictures for the ID's."_

_I smiled and took out my wallet happy that I had pictures of the twins I carried with me all the time and one picture unparticular that Alice took of the four of them. Maybe she had a sense that the picture would be needed._

_"Your children are beautiful. They look like you." He said_

_"They look more like their father." I said_

_"Who is not this man and this women is not you."_

_"No. They are very close friend of the family."_

_"Forgive me," he mumbled, and the pen began scratching again. "How soon will you need the documents?"_

_"Can I get them in a less then two days?"_

_"That's a rush order. It will cost twice as—but forgive me. I forgot with whom I was speaking."_

_Clearly, he knew Jasper._

_"Just give me a number."_

_He seemed hesitant to say it aloud, though I was sure, having dealt with Jasper, he must have known that price wasn't really an object. Not even taking into consideration the bloated accounts that existed all over the world with the Cullens' various names on them, there was enough cash stashed all over the house to keep a small country afloat for a decade. I doubted anyone would even notice the small stack I'd removed in preparation for today._

_J wrote the price down on the bottom of the legal pad._

_I nodded calmly. I had more than that with me. I unclasped my bag again and counted out the right amount—I had it all paper-clipped into five-thousand-dollar increments, so it took no time at all._

_"There."_

_"Ah, Bella, you don't really have to give me the entire sum now. It's customary for you to save half to ensure delivery."_

_I smiled wanly at the nervous man. "But I trust you, J. Besides, I'll give you a bonus—the same again when I get the documents."_

_"That's not necessary, I assure you."_

_"Don't worry about it." It wasn't like I could take it with me. "So I'll meet you here in two days at the same time?"_

_He gave me a pained look. "Actually, I prefer to make such transactions in places unrelated to my various businesses."_

_"Of course. I'm sure I'm not doing this the way you expect."_

_"I'm used to having no expectations when it comes to the Cullen family." He grimaced and then quickly composed his face again. "Shall we meet at eight o'clock 2 days from tonight at The Pacifico? It's on Union Lake, and the food is exquisite."_

_"Perfect." Not that I would be joining him for dinner. He actually wouldn't like it much if I did._

_I rose and shook his hand again. This time he didn't flinch. But he did seem to have some new worry on his mind. His mouth was pinched up, his back tense._

_"Will you have trouble with that deadline?" I asked._

_"What?" He looked up, taken off guard by my question. "The deadline? Oh, no. No worries at all. I will certainly have your documents done on time."_

_It would have been nice to have Edward here, so that I would know what J's real worries were. I sighed. Keeping secrets from Edward was bad enough; having to be away from him was almost too much._

"Then I'll see you in two days."

* * *

><p>"Sam please just think about it?" I pleaded<p>

"Bella theirs nothing to think about."

"Sam listen to her." Emily looked to Sam with sad caring eyes.

I was happy that I decided to tell them both together I knew Emily would be on my side.

"You know we would do the same in her place."

"Sam you and Emily are my best friends my family and The Twins godparents if anything happens to Edward and I . I know they would be loved cared for and Safe with you two."

"Nothing will happened to you or Edward, Bella ." Sam said defensively.

"None of us know the out come of this Sam . please." I pleaded.

I held out the envelope.

He started at it for a while then sighed lifting his hand slowly to retrieve it from me.

Then he slowly opened it looking at the contents inside.

Their were four ID's 2 birth certificates 4 passports and a couple credit cards with accounts I had opened in the false names on the Id's.

A wad of cash 3,000 dollars and over 3.3 million dollars in total in the bank accounts'. Sam slowly read the names allowed. "Bella where did…"

He trailed off. One day till battle I had picked up the papers last from J. I wasn't going to tell him that though. Its best to not tell him. It was illegal and I didn't know how he would take that. Though I did have a back up if things went wrong and he would need J.

"If things goes wrong in any way I want you to run. Theirs enough money to last for a life time if you ever need more you'll know where to get it. Maybe you will see Alice and Jasper one day ." I said sadly.

Still no word from them.

"Promise me Sam you see something happen to us you will run."

"I can't leave the pack."

"Yes you can."

I look over to see Embry and Jared walking in to the house,..

"Sam you need to protect them its your job that's what we do." Jared said

"Yeah man we will be fine. You deserve more then anyone to get out and be with Emily and the Twins."

"Go start a new life." Jared said nodding.

"Yeah."

"What about you to Jared what about Kim or what of Quil and Clair." Sam explained.

"Kim and me have talked of this and for Quil though he won't admit it he's sort of thought about what will happen Clair's young if he were to die she really wouldn't remember him so she will move on."

"I don't believe this is fair." Sam looked to Emily she smiled sadly then looked to me.

"I give you my word knowing you would do the Same for us that we will take care of them with our lives."

"Thank you Emily."

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW <strong>REVIEW<strong>******************************** **


	44. The Battle

I'm going to have to face it that dang port isn't coming in the mail for awhile so here is all I have that was saved on my g-mail account. Its unedited and not the way i wanted it the one I edited and put more detail in and even wrote with more action is still in my hard drive so when that piece does come in I'll post the better one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

By the time the sun rose, the scene from Alice's vision was complete. Edward and I held hands as we stared across the glittering green and brown field, neither of us .

Through the early morning, the others gathered, their eyes bearing mute evidence of their preparations—some light gold, some rich crimson. Soon after we all were together, we could hear the wolves moving in the woods. I look to the tent, Elizabeth and Anthony still sleeping forms.

Edward and Carlisle were arraying the others into a loose formation, our witnesses to the sides like galleries.

I watched from a distance, waiting by the tent for The Twins to wake. When they did, I helped them dress in the clothes I'd carefully picked out two days before. Clothes that were actually sturdy enough to not show any wear—even if a person wore them while riding a giant werewolf through the forest. I gave both a black leather backpack with snakes, money, photo of all of us and my love notes for them.

They both knew something was wrong but had guessed enough not to ask me what I was doing.

"I love you," I told them. "More than anything."

"I love you, too, Momma," They said together.

Elizabeth touched the locket at her neck, which now held a tiny photo of her Anthony, Edward, and I. "We'll always be together."

I had given her the locket as a gift to remember of us and I had given Anthony dog tags with a picture of us all on it.

"In our hearts we'll always be together," I corrected in a whisper as quiet as a breath. "But when the time comes today, you both have to leave."

Their eyes widened, and Elizabeth touched her hand to my cheek. Both their thoughts hit me a ton of questions a lot of Why's and No's.

I fought to swallow; my throat felt swollen. "Will you both do this for me? Please?"

She pressed her fingers harder to my face. _Why?_

"I can't tell you," I whispered. "But you'll understand soon. I promise."

In my head, I saw Sam's face.

I nodded, and then pulled her fingers away. "Don't think of it," I breathed into her ear. "Until I tell you to run, okay?"

This they understood.

Then I picked them both into my arms I squeezed them both against my chest. Interlocked this way, I carried them out of the tent and to the clearing.

Edward cocked one eyebrow as I approached, but otherwise did not remark on the twins' new accessories. He just put his arms tight around us for one long moment and then, with a deep sigh, let us go. I couldn't see a goodbye anywhere in his eyes. Maybe he had more hope for something after this life than he'd let on.

We took our place. I stood a few feet behind the front line made up by Carlisle, Charlie, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar. Close beside me were Benjamin, and Zafrina; it was my job to protect them as long as I was able. They were our best offensive weapons. If the Volturi were the ones who could not see, even for a few moments, that would change everything.

Zafrina was rigid and fierce, with Senna almost a mirror image at her side. Benjamin sat on the ground, his palms pressed to the dirt, and muttered quietly about fault lines. Last night, he'd strewn piles of boulders in natural-looking heaps all along the back of the field. They weren't enough to injure a vampire, but hopefully enough to distract one.

The witnesses clustered to our left and right, some nearer than others—those who had declared themselves were the closest.

In the woods behind us, the invisible wolves were still and ready; we could only hear their heavy panting, their beating hearts.

The light was slowly beginning to fade behind a cluster of clouds. Edward's eyes tightened as he scrutinized the view, and I was sure he was seeing this exact scene for the second time—the first time being Alice's vision. It would look just the same when the Volturi arrived. We only had minutes or seconds left now.

All our family and allies braced themselves.

From the forest, the huge Black Alpha wolf came forward to stand to my right.

Without risking a glance behind, Edward reached back to me. I stretched my arm forward so that I could grip his hand. He squeezed my fingers.

Charlie had moved to my left side and put a hand on my shoulder. He must have felt the need to be closer to me to protect and at this point I would not protest I needed him.

Another minute ticked by, and I found myself straining to hear some sound of approach.

Then Edward stiffened and hissed low between his clenched teeth. His eyes focused on the forest due north of where we stood.

We stared where he did, and waited as the last seconds passed.

They came with pageantry, with a kind of beauty.

They came in a rigid, formal formation. They moved together, but it was not a march; they flowed in perfect synchronicity from the trees—a dark, unbroken shape that seemed to hover a few inches above the ground, so smooth was the advance.

The outer perimeter was gray; the color darkened with each line of bodies until the heart of the formation was deepest black. Every face was cowled, shadowed. The faint brushing sound of their feet was so regular it was like music, a complicated beat that never faltered.

At some sign I did not see—or perhaps there was no sign, only millennia of practice—the configuration folded outward. The motion was too stiff, too square to resemble the opening of a flower, though the color suggested that; it was the opening of a fan, graceful but very angular. The gray-cloaked figures spread to the flanks while the darker forms surged precisely forward in the center, each movement closely controlled.

Their progress was slow but deliberate, with no hurry, no tension, no anxiety. It was the pace of the invincible.

They also showed no surprise or dismay at the collection of vampires that waited for them here—a collection that looked suddenly disorganized and unprepared in comparison. They showed no surprise at the giant wolf that stood in our midst.

I couldn't help counting. There were thirty-two of them. Even if you did not count the two drifting, waifish black-cloaked figures in the very back, who I took to be the wives—their protected position suggesting that they would not be involved in the attack—we were still outnumbered. There were just (twenty) nineteen of us who would fight, and then seven more to watch as we were destroyed. Even counting the ten wolves, they had us.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered mysteriously to himself and then chuckled once. He slid one step closer to Kate.

_**(Best part in the movie and book. I love Garrett!)**_

"They did come," Vladimir whispered to Stefan.

"The wives," Stefan hissed back. "The entire guard. All of them together."

Edward snarled a very low but fervent sound.

I watched Carlisle glance at Edward questioningly.

"They—Caius and Aro—come to destroy and acquire."

And then, unexpectedly, two seconds later, the procession did halt. The low music of perfectly synchronized movements turned to silence. The flawless discipline remained unbroken; the Volturi froze into absolute stillness as one. They stood about a hundred yards away from us.

Behind me, to the sides, I heard the beating of large hearts, closer than before. I risked glances to the left and the right from the corners of my eyes to see what had stopped the Volturi advance.

The wolves had joined us.

On either side of our uneven line, the wolves branched out in long, bordering arms. I only spared a fraction of a second to note that there were more than ten wolves, to recognize the wolves I knew and the ones I'd never seen before. There were sixteen of them spaced evenly around us—seventeen total, counting Sam. It was clear from their heights and oversized paws that the newcomers all were very, very young. I supposed I should have foreseen this. With so many vampires encamped in the neighborhood, a werewolf population explosion was inevitable

More children dying. I wondered why Sam had allowed this, and then I realized he had no other choice. If any of the wolves stood with us, the Volturi would be sure to search out the rest. They had gambled their entire species on this stand.

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated, and then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead of our defensive line. I hated to see him alone, unprotected.

He spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

Aro stepped forward out of the center of the Volturi formation. The shield, Renata, moved with him as if the tips of her fingers were sewn to his robe. For the first time, the Volturi ranks reacted. A muttered grumble rolled through the line, eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from teeth. A few of the guard leaned forward into a crouch.

Aro held one hand up toward them. "Peace."

He walked just a few paces more, then cocked his head to one side. His milky eyes glinted with curiosity.

"Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his head and stretched his right hand forward as if there were not still almost a hundred yards between them. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro's shrewd eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He frowned, and a shadow of sadness crossed his features—whether it was genuine or not, I could not tell.

"We have not committed the crime you are here to punish us for. No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand.

I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Carlisle I wish I could believe you, old friend truly but we all see the children it is against the law…"

"Aro the law does not say anything about them." Carlisle says calmly

"You believe us to be mad to be stupid you know very well immortal children are forbidden to be created." Caius said angrily.

"They are not immortal children." Carlisle pleaded

"Don't stand their and disrespect us." Caius growled

Aro looked around at all of us.

"Bella had the children when she was human. These are children born as vampires they grow they have heart beats and even eat human food. They are children of my son Edward and his mate Isabella." Carlisle motions to us. The Twins both nuzzled tighter into my chest.

Aro looked to them interested.

"Can I see?" Aro hold out his hand. Carlisle steps forward. "By the father of the children."

Edward steps away slowly.

I look to him scared and confused.

Then back to Aro.

He walks forward with a woman behind him she has her hand on his shoulder and Felix to his right.

"Like you then Aro, I wish to bring two for as you call reasserts." Edward gestured to his guard.

"You may." Aro nodded

"Sam, Emmett" Sam stepped forward and Emmett as well.

A growl came from Caius.

"Great company you keep."

"The pack are friends." Edward said calmly.

"They are enemies children of the moon have been enemies for vampires for centuries."

"Yes children of the moon. There is no moon Caius these are shape shifters. Their ancestors chose the shape of a wolf years ago."

Caius just glared.

Edward soon reached Aro. Sam on his left and Emmett to his right.

Aro stuck out his hand and Edward provided his.

"What's going on?" Dad asked the question that was on my tongue.

"Aro can see into people's minds with one touch he can read every thought you have ever had." Carlisle explained.

"You are quit talented as are your children and mate. Seems Carlisle has a great deal in selection."

"He never chose us Aro we chose him."

"Aro?" Caius looked annoyed

"Seems Edward here is a mind reader, his mate a shield, Edwards's mate's father can become invisible along with the male child and the female can give her thoughts to others."

"Are you collecting for something Carlisle?" Caius asked angered glaring at Carlisle.

"Well it will seem that the children really are theirs." Aro ignored Caius.

"It's a trick Aro." Caius said.

"A trick! Do you believe them to deceive me, Brother? Do you believe that I am wrong?"

"So as you see Aro there is no law broken." Carlisle stated calmly.

Aro turned his back to us and walked back to his position at the head of the three brothers.

"Yes, their is no Immortal children, but you all did break a law a the most important."

"You had exposed us to humans."

"We did no su..."

"You had told this young one here when she was human." Aro pointed to me.

"There is no matter they are vampires we didn't break a law and they told no one." Edward commented motioning to Charlie and me.

"Bella told her father and if you had not come back. They would have gone on knowing and would have told someone."

"We would not have told anyone." I spoke up

"Aro they are now vampires you a have no claim on this now."

"But the danger of our secret is still here."

"There is no danger."

"Yes there is those two their. Even you fear them, you don't know what they will become you don't know what will happen what they will become. They are unknown we can not trust the unknown only the known is safe only the known will keep us hidden and protected. We can not let them live not knowing what they will do or become."

"You're fishing Aro." Carlisle stated.

"Wait!" Edward explained "Aro is that all this is? Is it just that you don't know what they will become?"

"Yes, if we were sure of their path then I might, well we won't be able to know it's a one of a kind case."

"No it's unique but not one of a kind."

I looked to Edward confused he was smiling.

"What?" I asked

"Alice please, come forward."

"Alice!" Esme's voice stood out in surprised and happy squeal

"Alice." murmurs were heard thought the witnesses.

Alice s and Jasper stepped out from the forest behind us. The twin squealed

"Aunt Alice Uncle Jazz yay!"

Behind them two others emerged and a man with brown eyes and women with red.

Wait brown eyes?

I looked to the man he looked to be in his twenties he was in a lunge cloth. I listened and I heard a thumping but not any thumping it was a heard his heart just like the twins heart.

"Well Alice I see you have brought more fighters." Aro says calmly

"No fighters Aro, This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel. As you can see he is just like the twins." Alice says

"I see. Well why don't you explain yourself to us." Aro gestured to Nahuel.

Nahuel looked hesitant stepped forward.

"Wait stop." Alice screeches.

Edward growls.

"What is it?"

"I see the end. Aro doesn't want to listen he wants us dead." Alice says

"I read him he believes us to be to Powerful. He wants us died because he believes us to be a threat to them and the Volturi he also is planning on how to get the once with powers on his side. He's ordered Renna to change are ties but she can not with Bella's power.

"Now that is untrue dear friend I wish you all no harm."

"Liar!" Maggie screeches accusingly pointing to him.

"Excuse me." Aro looked angry to her

"My power is to tell lies and to make others tell the truth and your glowing red now your lying." (I think Maggie's power was good but I need to tweak it just a bit. It was said in the books that most vampires with gifts like Bella and Kate for examples had made their powers stronger by working on them maybe if Maggie worked on hers she could make it so not only could she know when once lying but make them tell the truth.)

"Now I believe that you are mistaken I -do wish to harm you, you will fall by my hands you will die your to powerful I won't allow it. What did I just say?" Aro screeched

Many gasped shocked.

"I made you only speak the truth." Maggie stated.

"You all should have mined your own." Aro growled "NOW!"

Out of no where vampires came all with bright red eyes. The new borns. I gasped the new born army! What?

They ran at us I put my shield around us tighter keeping the new born's at bay. They crawled and ran at the shield trying to break through I looked around the others had just as shocked faces.

"Are you all ready?" Zafrina asked

Everyone crouched and nodded.

"For freedom" Garrett called.

"Freedom." Others called as well.

I set the twins hurriedly on Sam's back.

"You know what to do."

He looked to me sadly and nodded.

I kissed the twins Edward looked to me then to Sam.

He hugged and kissed their foreheads then looked to Sam thank you for all that you have done Friend, brother." Sam nodded

"Anthony use your gift and make yourself your sister and Sam invisible." He did as told. And I turned away.

"I love you all with everything."

I focused on my shield and then split it my shield pushing the new borns till they were split the two groups in half, half left half right (Kind of like splitting the red sea.)

In the middle was me in free space.

"I will forever be grateful." Edward said lowly to Sam.

Sam nodded then took Anthony used his gift and they were gone.

I held on strong though I felt like screaming crying and crumbling to my knees at the thought of them leaving.

I knew they would be safe that's enough. If we made it we'll find them I know we will.

Zafrina was blinding the new borns that got close which made it easy for the younger wolves to kill them. Sam had ordered the younger once to protect me. Sam knowing of my gift Zafrina and Bens knew they would have a good chance of not getting hurt with us.

i was using my shield to protect zafrina and Ben but on some a cations id see someone on are side getting over worked of in trouble and cast my shield out to allow them a break or to get the upper hand.

A lot of new borns had perished and Ben had opened the earth creating a rift into the earths core. most were just throwing the new borns into it.

the volturis guard just stood behind and watched on. none coming into the fight and none of ares able to get close enough before a new born would attack.

The volturi's witnesses had taken off besides a couple that had come to help us.

We needed to get the volturi into this fight now. most of use were getting tired and thats what they want to lower are numbers and to weaken use so they had the upper hand. the wolves were getting really exhausted. I called to Edwrd in my mind.

'edward get the wolves you know won't be able to handle any more and tell them to take a break behind me in the shield we need them strong and rested when the volturi start to fight. he nodded to show her had heard and took off away from Emmett and Jasper saying he had something to do.

He brought Quil Embry Seth Conner and Brady. I nodded to them. Seth showed irritation in his eyes so did Embry and Qiul.

"Don't be upset we are all getting tired. but we need you most of all if were letting you rest remember that. Seth your speed and Embry and Qiul's streghth is very important and Conner and Brady your sneekyness will differently be used. okay just remember that we need you." i nooded this seemed to help them a little. "Besides that think what your fighting for, all of you what it is you will lose? you need to give your best, use all you have for them to keep them safe to go home to them." this caused Embry and Quil to stump straightening out and nodding as they took off full force back into the fight. I smiled. Seth stayed by me he sat and watched and would nudging me if he saw someone in trouble. Brady and conner after 20min joined into the fight again.


	45. Charlies in love?

Your all like Oh Wow no she updates. *rolls eyes* Yes I know Im horrible.

Heres a teaser. Hopefully another chapter up tonight then again maybe Tuesday if i have off work if not its a definite for Thursday.

CH POV

Being unseen gave me quite and advantage. I ran toward one of the bigger new borns that seemed to be able to take out all that attacked him. I dodged out of the way of the other new borns pushing some and throwing others on my way to the big guy with dark skin cropped black hair and a growled that shook the ground. My job was to knock off the bigger ones that others couldn't with my power I could sneak up on the tough ones. I would kill anyone that posed a threat to my grandbabies and daughter. I rammed into the man. He flew back others next to him looked shocked and confused I rammed another the big guy came back and I ripped his arm off. By then others around had took off away toward others no one tried to help him. Howls screams were heard all around. I tried to tune it out only focuses on three that mattered most my grandchildren and my daughter.

froze as a loud piercing scream that tour at my chest My head shot to the sound and then before I knew what was happening

I was racing to her. I was on pure instincts I had no control all I could think was please be okay

she cant leave me. As I got to the one that had hurt her I growled showing my self

I wanted him to know it was me that killed him. I grabbed his arms throwing him into a close by

bolder he shattered it getting up from the rubble he crouched and charged at me I growled back and umped on to the man, tarring his head clean off. Then looked from her to her arm lying on the floor beside her.

"Maggie?" I picked up her arm off the ground.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at me smiled a little as she took her arm from me. "I'm...thank you." She sobbed. I wanted to hold her, to kill that son of a bitch slower and more painfully.

I heard a deep growl and looked to see another new born advancing on us, I in a quick movement, had Maggie in my arms and had made us both disappear as I ran.

"I need to get you out of here." I said.

"No Charlie you need to stay. Take me to the edge and leave me." That scared me I know that my family needed me but I couldn't leave her I just couldn't leave her I couldn't not while she was hurt.

"Go Charlie were fine for now." I heard Edward call out. I smiled thanked him in my mind then ran off.

"Charlie I think we're far enough." She said I stopped reappearing I set her down on her feet gently "How do you reattach it?" I realized that I had no idea what I was doing I should get Carlisle.

"Its painful I'll need to put enough venom on the parts that I need to reattach like this." She took the torn arm the part that looked like sharp broken glass shards she then started to apply venom it was white clear with a silver blue tint. I watched in awe as she licked and sucked on her dismembered arm.

It was the most erotic thing I had ever scene.

"I need to get enough to both ends to reattach." She said as she kept going I could see it was getting harder.

"What's wrong?" I asked I swallowed hard.

"I don't have enough venom I'll have to wait a bit."

"Could I help?" I asked hoping I could.

I had a mouth full of venom from watching her.

"Well if you don't mind." She gestured toward her shoulder where her arm once was now just like her arm looked like shards of glass. I slowly approached her gathering venom in my mouth I bent down looking into her eyes never taking them off her she stared back. I like licked her wound I sucked and I liked just as she had she closed her eyes and hummed a little and smiled.

"Is that enough?"

I asked once I couldn't apply anymore venom.

"Yes." She smiled shyly.

Then took her arm she stuck it in place and pushed it caused a loud screechy sound the glass shards screeched together like glass in a blender. I looked to her scared, how much pain was she in? She had grimes on her face and it tore me apart.

'Maggie?" I know my face was as pained as hers looked.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Thank you. We need to get back." She nodded.

I looked hesitate to her to here arm that had a red scar where it had been reattached it.

"I'm okay look." She moved it around smiling to me. Every part of me said grab her and run.


	46. End of the Battle or is it?

**Bpov**

Ben a had Tia behind him not really letting her in the fight. As he used his powers to open the earth and cause the new borns to be sucked in he also used the lake nearby to rap them in enough water to freeze them in it making it easy for others not that skilled in fighting to easily destroy the frozen unmoving bodies.

Rosalie was fighting alongside Kate and Tanya and Irina and Laurent were close by I looked away from them they were doing well. I looked to Zafrina

"Is everything ok?" I asked as she looked a little weary."

"Yes young one I'm just a bit tire."

"Well relax Zafrina your doing great don't try too much I believe that what they want the new borns to kill off most and tire out the others then they will have their chance I mean they are just standing there waiting." I looked to Aro he smirked at me.

I had a thought then. I need to find Charlie. I looked around and Saw newborns being through away from Maggie but she wasn't touching them. I smiled.

"Dad!" I yelled for him. Maggie was doing fine I had a plan and it had to work.

Aro was looking are way. He was confused on what was going on between my dad, Zafrina, Quil and me.

We were all whispering very slowly and my shield around us to keep out of reach of the new borns.

"Good I'm putting the shield down now and Charlie you head toward them on the right. Zafrina you will need to try and head from the left. They won't see Charlie coming and Zafrina will be their only worry for the time being till Charlie strikes. Once we have them ready to fight we will get started. Aro has the plane to sit back and watch well that not going to happen not a chance." I smirked.

"Ok so we all know the plan?" I asked.

"Yes."

Looking around the field there weren't many newborns left but you could see the strain in the pack, and the vampires'. I see Charlotte behind Peter taking a rest and been was now just throwing new borns in to the pit he had created, then lighting them a flam.

There were maybe 40 left.

I saw that we had not lost anyone. I sighed in relief looking at all my family.

"Now." I whispered then let my shield down.

Charlie again disappeared to advance and attacked a nearby newborn.

**CHpov**

I swerved around the newborns avoiding them as to not to alert the hooded figures of me by throwing a newborn and no one visible around.

I dodged out of the way of the new borns that charged toward the others. My job was to get to the guard undetected then take down any I get one that's a threat to my Grandchildren and my daughter.

I rammed a cloaked guard in the gut. He flew back others next to him looked shocked and confused I rammed another then took the arm of another ripping it clear of by then most realized that I was there and were tiring to circle me

I jumped up out of the forming ambush and took the head off one of the much larger guards.

This caused the woman with in the circle to cry out. It took off to the one I had through into the tree before he had gotten up and headed toward me. By then Zafrina and Quil was right there. This caused most the guard to join in to help yet. But one I saw red hair vanish into the trees.

Bpov

I turned to the three brothers Jan and Alec had took a stance in front of them leaving the fight to the others more trained.

I put a protective shield around myself as I ran for the Guard.

My goal is Jane and Her brother first.

I jumped at Jane. She smirked and jumped at me as well. She hit my shield. Causing her to be thrown back. I landed next to Alec he looked shock but recovered quickly and lunging at me. Then he too was through back by my shield. Quil was taking on Demetri. I looked to Aro as Jan and Alex charged for me. I put my shield down and grabbed Jan by her arm throwing her into the middle of the newborns fight. Ben quickly spotted her and froze her solid. Alec had tackled me but I threw him off. We circled each other. Then I lunged. I got him around the neck with my newborn strength and his power useless against me he was easy to fight. I ripped off his head and as I left him for Quil that had finished off Demetri. I turned to Aro. "Well young one it seems I underestimated you and your allies." I smirked.

"Yet I doubt you will take me if it means you will lose your sister." I frowned.

He stepped to the side to reveal a struggling Alice caught by Felix.

"No" I scratched. My screech made all halt the newborn stop an even the others on our side everyone stopped in my out loud agonizing wine. I look toward Edward fast as I could. He was holding Jasper. Alice's eyes are only on Jasper.

"Alice" he whispered in pain.

"Why has the fight stopped" demanded Caius looking angry.

"Now brother let's do this reasonably no one wants to fight am I right?" Why don't we make a deal so we can end this tragedy Alice if you come willingly with us we will stop this war I will call off the newborns, I will call off the fights on your family. There's a lot of death here looking around us fires in burning why should More die in this fight. Stop now and everyone shall live. If you did not do this we shall kill everyone here and make you live for eternity without them." she looks scared. Looking at Jasper then slowly turned to Aro.

"I will go with you." she said slowly

"No Alice no" everyone all around the field growling.  
>"I'll come just please don't hurt them any of them." Alice said defeated.<p>

"Excellent choice Felix take our new member we are leaving newborn cease and desist we will be leaving we are going home to have all the blood you can feed on."

The newborn following Aro's advice stop what they were doing and took off into the woods. I look to Jasper. He had fallen to his knees in a pleated agony he looks horribly pained. Edward had no choice but to hold on to him still. I screwed up. This is my entire fault. I should have been watching.

"We will get her back Jasper I promise you this." Edward said if I could I would be crying.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry that's my entire fault I should have seen."

"Bella don't beat yourself up over this it's not your fault." Maggie says sadly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We will get her back." Edward promised.

I looked around the clearing. To the Denali's they had lost Irina and Laurent. Some of the witnesses of Aro's that joined us were also lost. I looked around at the fires and smoke. So many innocents they took so many lives today.

Then I looked back to Jasper we all look to the man who trained us the strong warrior that had gained all of our respect. Are friend are brother are son. We look to him he's crumble to the ground broken hurt his wife is love Alice taken from him. You can hear the dry subbing and crying in the Vampires around us and in the pack. Edward came to stand by me. I hadn't realized how shaky I was until I fell to the ground. Esme fell to the ground as well taking Jasper in her arm. She cried with him she lost a daughter along with Carlisle, and Rosalie Emmett and Edward a sister the pack a friend. Everything's happening so fast everyone crying. I stood slowly and growled. I was angry I hated them. Looking around my family my friends. I hated them I can't let them do this. I won't let them get away with it I stood and ran. I heard people screaming I didn't care I put my shield around the field so I couldn't be followed. I ran as fast as I could follow the scent.  
>"Aro" I screeched.<p>

I was soon met by 3 guards staring at me. I stopped in my tracks

"She's alone."

"Very well let her speak."

The guard step aside to show Aro and his brothers. And to the side Alice looking to me with pleading eyes I could tell she was telling me to leave. I don't know what to say I hadn't thought this far all I know is I was angry I said the first thing that came out of my mouth letting my emotions take over a row

"Don't do this please." I pleaded looking to him.

"Now Bella if you do this I warn you who will win that war."

"My children will not harm anyone. If that's what this is about. But it's not is it? If it was about them you would have made us choose between them and Alice. You want power and Alice's power is something you want. Please don't take Alice from us."

"Are law is everything how dare you question me. This is about you your father and those two things. "I growled. "You were told and left unchanged or dead then you tell the secret to your father. This coven has broken are most sacred law the most important law!

We cannot trust your coven anymore you losing a loved one maybe will put you in your place."

"Please I was alone I lost the love of my life, he was gone my father was all I have left and he was ready to hospitalize me to send me away."

"You know nothing you were human what do you know about pain it was in your mind." Aro said

"You don't understand it wasn't my mind. I felt the pain I felt like my heart was being torn open every minute of the day I felt like I couldn't move I couldn't breathe right like I was lost within myself a shell. Ask anyone who was there the time Aro. As a human I was always in tune with him when he was close I could feel him and when he we were apart I felt like I was missing part of me until he came I can feel when something is upsetting him and it upsets me too when he's happy, I am when he's said I am now that I'm a vampire some of those feeling are a little stronger but not by much there's no real difference except now I know he's their when he's close cause I can smell him and I can hear him and now he's happier so I am too. The only thing that kept me going when he left was the memory of him but they soon started to fade and it got worse I told my father yes so punish me but telling him of me and Edward of are story helped him come alive for me again and when I learned I was pregnant that threw me head over heels happier cause I would have a part of him and it's just a reminder he was real that he was out there and not something I made up."

I was finished and if I could I would be crying right now. I looked to the shocked faces of every one, One women had stepped forward she looked as if she could cry with eyes filled with venom that would not fall, Marcus looked torn and then to me knowingly.

"So please don't take Alice for my mistakes don't do that to my brother, and my family, to my mother please take me instead punish me please." No Bella." Alice whispered

"You know that pain. Edward would feel that. You will feel it as well if come with us." Aro amused

"Edward has the kids he will be strong for them .Please" I know I was pleading with them to take me it sounded horrible but as long as Alice is home safe with Jasper That's all that matters.

"Very well I've heard enough let Alice go." Aro said I looked to Alice she ran to my side.

"Bella" She said sadly and hugged me tight.

"I love you Alice." I whispered

"I love you too." I hugged tighter "Go to Jasper he's a mess." I said and pulled away. She held me at arm's length we must look sight venom filling both are eyes.

"Not yet." Aro said I looked to him "What?"

"Aro let them go." The unknown women to me said.

"What?" Caius hissed

"Aro love please let them go. You can't do this." Aro looked to the women shocked.

As she pleaded with her eyes.

"Sulpicia you…"

So this was his wife.

"Aro do this and I won't forgive you." His eyes grow wide

"Love"

"Let them go." She crossed her arms.

"Fine they can go."

"What Aro?" Caius Hissed.

"Go go now." Sulpicia said showing us with her hands I looked to her then Aro me and Alice ran for it.

"Wait we froze. You will inform us of their growth and other development." I turned to Aro and nodded.

"Very well." He dismissed.

"Aro you can't..." that's all I caught as we booked it out of there.

"Their still at the clearing trying to break your wall." Alice said as we ran I stopped.

"Let's have a little fun to lighten things." I looked to Alice she looked to me confused then smiled.

"I don't see the outcome but I like the plan."

I projected a Second shield around Alice and I. Alice giggled and smiled we snuck up to the clearing we could hear everyone pounding on the shield I could feel them attacking it the whole time after I left.

"Charlie it's no use." Maggie said gently

"No." He growled.

"Mommy." I almost sprang up Alice grabbed me. I sighed my babies.

This was my plan.

"She must be ok and still around her shield is still up." Zafrina said dang I let the shield down slowly.

"Spoke to soon." She muttered.

"No Bella!" Edward Yelled taking off I leaped up.

"Now I know you are not leaving my babies!" I screeched.

As he passed me. My dad rushed to me squashing me into an embrace.

"Your in so much trouble you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry I had to get Alice."

Alice still in my shield and hidden in the bushes.

"Bella" Edward sighed I put a protective shield around dad and I.

"Bella." Edward asked confused as he could not reach me.

"You were just going to leave them Edward." I hissed and glared. He looked to the kids in Esme's arms ashamed. I looked to jasper. He looked horrible he was still on his knees Peter and Char were still comforting him.

"Jazz." I started going toward him. I got down and hugged him

"I love you my brother. Everything is okay."

"Bella what were you thinking? What happened?" Edward looked to me

"I caught their sent and took off after then and then talked to them." I stated

"Love we will get Alice back don't ever do that to me again we will start training and then we will challenge them. We will get Alice back."

"No we won't" I stated sternly

Everyone looked to me shocked.

"I love Alice she's my best friend my sister my partner in crime and it hurts how little faith you all have in me." I laughed

"What?" Were heard all around.

"I have a surprise."

"Jasper!" Alice squealed in her Alice way and popped out of the bushes. I swear I have never seen Jasper light up so much. He leaped to his feet and had Alice in his arms spinning her around in seconds.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He said as he set her down and kissed her.

Esme was waiting her turn to hug Alice Carlisle Rosalie and Emmett as well others were around shouting how happy she was that she's back and Emmett making jokes that thank god we just got rid of one emo in the family we didn't need another.

"How did you do it?"

"Oh she was amazing all tough."

"You fault them Bells." Emmett smiled

"No I talked to them."

"Talked she explained to them the reason she told Charlie she explained her pain and longing for Edward and how she didn't want that to happen to are family especially to her favorite brother."  
>"Wait what?" Emmet looked upset I giggled Alice was a good exaggerator.<p>

"So she asked them to take her instead."

"What! Bella!" Charlie and Edward yelled

"But by the end of her story she had the wives sobbing most the guard looked pained. So Aro's wife Sulpicia demanded that he let us go free stating that she would be angry with him and keep him out of their room for the rest of forever if he didn't."

"Damn he's whipped." Emmett said other guys agreed and then were slapped by the mates and wives.

"That's the way it should be." The girls stated

The Denali's took off home morning the sister and with no shock Garret went with then Kate by his side.

Ben and Tia decided they wanted to travel and on a new diet of animal blood thinking about going to Africa not too far from Auman to try the new food.

My dad and Maggie seem to have really gotten close and with my blessing and the rest of the family insisted he go with her to Ireland.

"Dad I'm a big girl now and I'm happy it's your turn go. Well keep in touch." I hugged him then turn to Maggie and gave her a hug. "Take care of him." I whispered to her

"I will" She vowed.

Everyone started leaving. Peter and Char said their good buys to Jasper and Alice.

I looked to Sam.

"Thank you." I said He nodded.

"Now go home to Emily she must be worried sick." He nodded and took off.

"That means you all too go on your parents are at home dying of worry." I yelled to the other wolves. They all took off as well Seth stopped at Jasper nodded to him then went to Emmett and bumped head to fist and turned to Edward.

"Thank you" He said "Any time see you around." And he was gone.

"Are we really safe though?" Rosalie asked looking to Alice as we headed home.

"I don't see them coming but I'll keep an eye out."

"And if they do us will all stand together again."

"What if they find the others first?" Emmett asked

"With Demetri gone he can't track them and with Jane and Alec dead he has no real power anymore." Edward looked to me smiling

"We will be safe till another day."


	47. Just read

Okay here it is this was not how I wanted to end it I has so many Ideas and wrote them all down so I might make an Alternate ending and also if I have to write a second one. We all the Volturi is not done.

Here it is I now work full time and even on my days off they have called me in I need the money so I dont say no. I need to buy a car Im sick of having everyone drive me but I Like most of you pay so many bills that its hard to save for a car. You workers no what I mean.

Right now its summer and i have friends calling me all the time to hangout once summers over I most likley will have time to write. I will not be going to College till next year for I messed up on ACT and Was late putting in applications to FASFA with no money for school or the right grades I need to just wait till spring. :(

So to all readers I will do this I promise. I hate that i keep coming on this site finding great story's just to rad to the last chapter and find they stopped why are you all leaving? Couldnt you stay just to finish or at least hand your story to someone that will finish it right. Im dying her Twilight and Harry potter are over the new generation most have now clue what the comic books are or Charmed, Angle, and Buffy.(ect.)

I mean this sites just going to get all the new people that like no offence but these crappy new shows on tv and movies that are wildly outrageous. I think Ill finish what I have then finish the AfterMath stuff then leave as well I have so much I wrote and Wanted to put on here but Whats the point.

Have to face it the late 80's all 90's and very early 2000's were the best of it all and as we progress less and less people read or write. All you reader like me are stuck with the illiterate.

Love KittenAlice2


End file.
